Hogwarts Moon
by LeSauleCogneur
Summary: C'est à ce moment la qu'une prophétie existant depuis bien des années se réalisera entre deux soeurs. L'amour entre celle-ci pourrait changer le destin de nombreuses personnes, lors du retour du célèbre mage noir. Ignorant l'aura autour d'elle, ignorant la prophétie. Aidant l'élu à accomplir la sienne Dumbledore. Cependant un triangle amoureux pourrait bien interrompre cela...
1. Tome I Partie 1

Les soeurs Beckett ont été toujours lié par un puissant pouvoir. Lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, ce fut l'amour, un lien qui se voulait éternel entre deux soeurs. Néanmoins, la magie fut surface dans leurs vies, et la jeune Lucy Beckett du apprendre à vivre sans sa soeur jusqu'à sa propre rentrée à l'école Poudlard. Dès lors, promesses manqués, solitudes, et souffrance fit place dans le coeur de Lucy. Tandis qu'Aliénor, la plus grande, enchainé les maladresses vis-à-vis de sa soeur.  
C'est ainsi que la haine remplaça l'amour, et que les deux soeurs se séparèrent tel une feuille tombant en automne.

La relation entre les deux soeurs, n'était plus intense, et les disputes s'enchaînèrent. Surtout lorsque le coeur de ses deux soeurs battent pour un même garçon à la chevelure rousse : Fred Weasley.

De plus, dans l'ombre, se dresse une autre puissance venue des enfer, qui n'attend qu'une chose : son heure pour embrigader l'une des soeurs Beckett vers le mal ... La confiance d'une famille sera mis à rude épreuve.

_Quelle conséquence aura cet amour commun sur la relation des soeurs ? Qui Fred choisira t-il ? Cette puissance, arrivera t-elle à convaincre la soeur Beckett, et pour quelle raison la veut-elle ?_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lucy Beckett

_Une Prophétie, qu'est-ce ? C'est une prédiction faite par des prophètes sur un destin d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Parfois, il est question du mal et parfois du bien. Ça peut concerner des hommes, des femmes ou bien même des sorciers. Une prophétie n'est jamais claire et ne dit jamais comment elle se termine en détail, elle se résume en une ou deux phrases. Mais une prophétie n'est pas à prendre à la légère et quand nous avons une prophétie qui nous entoure, il ne faut pas l'ignorer. Il faut en être fier et aller jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle se réalise, même au péril de sa vie. Car, n'oubliez pas, une prophétie peut changer le destin d'une personne , il suffit juste d'y croire._

**_Eté 1991. _**

**_Lucy Beckett a 11 ans_**

« **_Je suis une sorcière, je suis une sorcière, je suis une sorcière_**». Voilà ce que pensait une jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait reçu la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'elle était une sorcière. Au début, sous l'incompréhension et le doute, elle ne le crut pas, tout comme ses parents, d'ailleurs. Mais le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Mcgonagall, finit par les convaincre et l'excitation envahi très vite la famille. Minerva pour apaiser la jeune fille toute tremblante, se changea en chat. La petite fille âgée de onze ans ouvrit alors ses yeux en grand. A ce moment précis elle comprit que non, elle n'était pas bizarre, mais belle et bien une sorcière ayant un don celui d'être un Animagus, tout comme cette femme.

La petite fille avait tout de suite eu peur de celle-ci, de par son imposante taille et par sa sévérité qui pouvait se lire de la forme de ses lunettes jusqu'aux rides de son front, en passant par son chignon bien trop serré. Les parents de la petite fille ne s'étaient doutés de rien pendant l'enfance de leur fille, celle-ci ayant voulu garder secrètes toutes ses petites mésaventures qui s'avéraient être aujourd'hui normales pour une fille comme elle, une Animagus : des maladresses de jeunes sorcières.

Leur petite fille serait donc la troisième fille de la famille Beckett à être une sorcière. En effet, celle-ci avait une grande soeur, Aliénor, âgée de 13 ans, qui avait vécu la même expérience, mais également leur grand-mère, Luinil, qui avait fait la surprise à toute la famille d'être une sorcière : la première de la famille. Ce don avait sauté la génération de la mère qui était restée moldus. Ainsi, lorsqu'Aliénor eut à deux ans ses premiers signes de sorcellerie de sa mère, Nixie Beckett dut avouer à son mari le secret bien trop caché de sa famille. Cependant, rien ne les avait préparés pour leur petite dernière, n'ayant vu aucun signe et donc ne voulant pas croire au début Minerva.

La jeune fille avait préféré garder tout secret, en effet, elle savait que sa sœur était une sorcière, mais elle n'avait jamais vu celle-ci se transformer en animal. Ainsi, elle avait peur, oui, peur d'être un monstre et avait préféré se taire, enterrer son secret, n'en parler jamais à personne.

Oui, c'était une personne plutôt renfermée sur elle-même, ayant plutôt peur du regard des personnes autour d'elle. Préférant, petite, s'inventer des amies imaginaires lorsque sa sœur devint trop grande pour jouer avec elle. Lorsque sa sœur partit pour Poudlard, elle avait neuf ans, maudissant cet endroit d'avoir emmené sa soeur loin d'elle. Alors malgré sa joie de retrouver sa sœur dans cet endroit, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Cette fois-ci, cet endroit l'emmènerait loin de ses parents. De plus, elle avait encore du mal avec tous ses termes : moldus, sorcière, géant, magie. C'était plus une petite fille ayant les pieds sur terre, ne voulant croire que ce qu'elle voit, mais elle était aussi très souvent la tête dans les nuages, préférant être seule dans son monde qu'elle avait créé.

Son premier jour sur le Chemin de Traverse fut assez pénible, elle voyait tous les autres élèves de son âge rire, s'extasier devant une telle rue si bondée et joyeuse. Magasins pour les fans de potions, de livre, de Quidditch, de bonbons, de vêtements, d'animaux. Mais elle, elle ne voyait que l'absence de sa sœur, et bientôt celle de ses parents.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'animalerie où elle s'acheta un petit chaton qu'elle appela Snow, dû à sa couleur blanche comme la neige, avec un petit museau noir. De la lumière dans un si petit être. De la lumière comme son prénom.  
Puis elle arriva chez Ollivander, la boutique où toutes les jeunes sorcières devaient passer pour avoir leur baguette magique. Une mine de dégoût apparut aussitôt sur le visage de la petite fille qui regarda cette boutique haute et délabrée, de base, elle ne serait jamais entrée dans ce genre de boutique. Sur la façade, on pouvait lire « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 av. J.-C. » , «_**ah, d'accord**_ » pensa-t-elle, «**_c'est pour ça que c'est aussi moche et ancien_** ».

La maison Ollivander était la plus ancienne famille dans la fabrication des baguettes magiques, chaque membre recevait ce talent, cherchant à tout prix à faire des baguettes élaborées, efficaces, puissantes et assurées d'un fort succès. La perfection était leur devise, et cette devise, tout le monde des sorciers le connaissait, certains venant exprès en Grande-Bretagne pour acheter leurs baguettes.

Elle entra donc en compagnie de ses parents et ne fut pas surprise de voir que l'intérieur ressemblait trait pour trait à l'extérieur : négligé, plein de boites qui sentaient le vieux, endroit étroit et austère.

Après avoir fait exploser plusieurs lampes et étagères, ainsi que la montée d'agacement d'Ollivander, une baguette la choisit enfin. En bois de châtaignier, un bois changeant étant très influencé par le cœur et la personnalité du propriétaire, contenant un poil de licorne, baguettes les plus fidèles à son propriétaire et étant d'une puissance magique constante, mesurant 27 centimètres. Ses parents la félicitèrent, elle répondit par un sourire et se précipita de sortir de cet endroit lugubre.

Le soir, la famille, en compagnie de la grand-mère, se réunit pour fêter ensemble l'événement. La petite alla se confier à sa grand-mère, s'étant petit à petit séparée de sa sœur due à la magie.

\- « **Grand-mère, suis-je vraiment obligée d'aller à Poudlard ? »**

\- « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** » S'inquiéta la vieille dame.  
\- « **Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ... »**  
\- « **Tu as simplement peur de l'inconnu, mon enfant. »**  
-** « La magie m'a déjà pris ma sœur ... » **sanglot la petite fille  
**\- « Ta sœur est toujours en vie, que racontes-tu ? »**  
\- « **Je n'ai jamais voulu ce pouvoir, je voulais une enfance normale, aller au collège, me faire des amis. Avoir comme meilleure amie ma soeur, mais la magie m'a enlevé ce bonheur. »**  
\- « **Oh, ma chérie, bien au contraire » **rigola Luinil tout en la serrant dans ses bras. **La magie est quelque chose de pur si tu veux qu'elle soit pure. La magie est un don du ciel, et ce don, tu le mérites. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu seras une bonne sorcière. »**

\- « **Mais si je n'ai pas envie d'en être une ? »** répondu la jeune Beckett dans un murmure  
\- «. **Chaque enfant rêverait d'être une sorcière mon enfant, et toi la première quand tu étais petite. Je te racontais mes histoires de magie, je te montrais quelques tours avec ma baguette, et tu adorais ça. »**  
\- « **Je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour ça. Je n'ai plus envie grand-mère, je veux rester normale, je veux rester avec mes parents. Commença à sangloter la petite fille. »**  
\- « **Ma tendre enfant ... Tu es quelqu'un de spécial, la lune et la lumière s'enlacent comme je le fais pour toi. N'oublie pas notre symbole, n'oublie pas notre force. Tu es prête, encore plus que ne l'était ta sœur à affronter ton destin. »**  
\- « **Je me transforme en loup, grand-mère ... »**  
\- « **Tu as pu duper tes parents, mais pas moi, ce n'est pas une révélation pour moi » **rigola-t-elle. « **Ce n'est pas pour rien que la lune et la lumière s'embrassent à tes côtés. Ta sœur et toi êtes destinés à de grandes choses »**

«_**Tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial**_ ». Et ce fut cette phrase qui permit à cette jeune fille de se lever chaque matin, et d'aller tous les ans à Poudlard depuis quatre ans. Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de Lucy Phoebé Séléné Beckett, celle-ci commence lors de sa cinquième année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Mais avant permettez moi de vous raconter sa première rentrée à Poudlard

**_Septembre 1991 - 10h50_**

**_Voie 9 3/4_**

Lucy est née le 27 juillet 1980, un soir de pleine lune. Ses parents l'ont tout de suite aimée, l'appelant leur petite merveille. Nixie Beckett, ayant eu un problème médical après la naissance de leur première fille Aliénor, les médecins moldus avaient conclu qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Ainsi, très vite, le surnom de miracle, merveille, lui était donné. Lucy n'avait pas manqué d'amour dans son enfance ainsi que de tendresse. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours ressenti un vide qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à combler.

Elle avait besoin, constamment, lorsqu'elle était bébé, d'être rassurée, d'avoir un contact physique avec sa famille, mais surtout sa sœur.

\- « **Cela va bien se passer, tu viendras nous voir à Noël puis tu emprunteras le hibou de ta sœur pour nous envoyer des lettres, d'accord ? »**

-** « Oui, maman ...** » renifla la petite prête à pleurer  
\- « **Aliénor, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta petite sœur. »**  
\- « **Mais oui, maman ! Mes amis arrivent, on se voit à Noël ! Bisous ! »**

Les sanglots de Lucy reprirent de plus belle en voyant sa sœur partir vers ses amis de troisième année, la laissant ainsi seule face à ce gros serpent rouge.

Aliénor est quelque peu différente de Lucy. Malgré les traits de famille des Beckett, Aliénor est beaucoup plus extravertie que sa petite sœur, aimant le travail, mais l'amusement également. Refusant catégoriquement qu'on s'en prenne aux êtres inférieurs, elle mène un travail acharné pour faire régner une certaine égalité entre toutes les maisons. Elle appartient à la maison Gryffondor pour son courage et pour ce qu'elle représente, malgré les grandes aptitudes qu'il lui aurait permis d'aller chez les Serdaigle. Elle fait partie des meilleures de sa classe dans tous les domaines. Ses trois meilleurs amis ne sont qu'autres que George et Fred Weasley, ainsi que Lee Jordan. Leur réputation pour les farces est connue de tout le monde, et Aliénor fut vite embarquée dans cette folie d'amusement et de rire. Certains vous diront même qu'elle aurait des sentiments pour l'un des trois, rumeurs ou vérité ?

Lorsqu'on regarde Aliénor, on pourrait penser que c'est une fille banale, mais un lien existe entre sa sœur et elle, un lien puissant lui donnant un pouvoir unique. Un pouvoir qui peut se voir dans les yeux des deux petites filles. Cependant, aucune d'elles deux n'en avait réellement conscience. Surtout le soir de pleine lune

\- « **Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Rentrons**.» Conclut Lucy

\- « **N'ait pas peur ma petite princesse »** tout ira bien lui souris son père

\- « **Le train part dans cinq minutes, il est temps de nous dire au revoir ma chérie. Écris-nous d'accord ? » **Continua sa mère

\- « **Promis !»**

Lucy souffla un bon coup, embrassa ses parents une dernière fois pour monter dans le Poudlard Express. Elle se trouva rapidement un comportement vide, et s'y installa. Elle sortit Snow de sa cage et commença une sieste des plus agréables. Peu de temps après, elle entendit rire, courir. Les élèves s'amusaient dans les couloirs, profitant de quelques tours de magie, se racontant chacun leur été, se retrouvant enfin. Lucy se demandait ou pouvait bien être sa sœur quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jeune fille. Cheveux épais et touffus, de grandes dents et un sourire timide. Lucy se dit qu'elle pourrait une amie potentielle.

\- « **Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis à la recherche d'un crapaud, tu n'en aurait pas vu un, par hasard? »**

**\- « Non, désolée. »**

La jeune fille partit dans un sourire, sans faire plus ample connaissance avec Lucy, qui soupira de tristesse. Malgré la présence réconfortante de son chat, celle-ci se sentait seule. Elle décida de partir à la recherche de sa sœur en compagnie de Snow qu'elle remit dans sa cage. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche attentive, elle voulut abandonner lorsqu'elle tomba sur un dénommé Marcus Flint, " _**au regard et à la mâchoire affreuse**_ " pensa-t-elle. Vu ses vêtements, elle en conclut qu'il appartenait à la maison Serpentard.

\- « **Tiens, tiens, une première année j'imagine ... Quel sang ? »**

\- « **Je te demande pardon ?** » Commença Lucy, plutôt timidement  
\- « **Tes parents sont sorciers ? »**  
\- « **Non, et cela ne te regarde pas. Je cherche ma grande sœur, elle s'appelle Aliénor Beckett l'aurais-tu vue ?.»**

Marcus rigola et la poussa à terre, tout en la traitant de sang de bourbe. Terme qu'elle entendait pour la première fois.

\- « **Dégage, Marcus ! » **Commença un roux énervé.

\- « **Laisse-la tranquille »** continua un autre roux.  
\- « **Va plutôt t'acheter une dentition » **rigola le premier roux. Il se tourna vers Lucy tout en l'aidant à se relever. « **Bonjour je m'appelle Fred, Fred Weasley et lui c'est mon frère jumeau George. Tu es donc Lucy, c'est ça ? Nous sommes des amis de ta sœur. »**  
**\- « Contente de vous trouver » ** sourit Lucy poliment et sincèrement rassuré  
\- « **Ne fait pas attention à Marcus, c'est qu'un idiot.** Continua George. « **Tu veux voir ta sœur ? »**

Lucy acquiesça et, tout en reprenant la cage de son chat, se dirigea avec ses sauveurs vers sa sœur qu'elle ne lâcha plus du trajet .

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard, ou sa sœur ainsi que les Weasley la laissèrent sur le quai pour rejoindre les diverses diligences. Lucy, quant à elle, se retrouva face à un géant, aux cheveux aussi touffus que la fille vue dans le train. "_**Peut-être son père**_ ", pensa Lucy.

-** « Les première année, par ici s'il vous plait ! » **

Malgré sa taille imposante, Lucy sentait de la bienveillance envers ce demi-géant, et tout de suite, elle l'apprécia. Elle arriva, ainsi que tous les autres première année sur des barques magiques pour traverser le lac de Poudlard, puis arriva dans le hall. Elle n'eut pas de mots en voyant ce château brillant de chaque côté, mais malgré sa grande excitation, ses parents lui manquaient. Ainsi, elle décida de ne pas plus contempler sa nouvelle maison et regarda le ciel où les étoiles étaient plus que brillantes ce soir-là, grâce à une pleine lune des plus belles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revit celle qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière : Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci, après une courte absence, leur expliqua le fonctionnement de la cérémonie de répartition. La respiration de la jeune fille se fit de plus en plus rapide et saccadée : elle stressait une fois encore, rendant ses mains moites.

Elle arriva dans une Grande Salle. Elle avait eu dans le livre "l'histoire de Poudlard" que c'était l'une des plus grandes salles du château. Cette salle comporte quatre longues tables, une pour chacune des maisons : Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Au fond de la salle se trouve celle des professeurs, ainsi qu'un pupitre comportant un aigle ou le directeur de l'école peut prendre la parole. Mais cette fois-ci, on pouvait y voir un choixpeau ainsi qu'un tabouret. Lorsque Lucy regarda au plafond, elle vit le célèbre plafond magique qui reflète le temps qu'il fait à l'extérieur et des bougies volantes, qui éclairaient la salle.

Le choixpeau entonna une chanson des plus agréables et, à sa surprise, elle commença à fredonner l'air dans sa tête. Vint le moment de la répartition et, instinctivement, elle tourna sa tête vers la table des Gryffondor pour chercher le soutien de sa sœur qu'elle trouva. Au bout de deux-trois noms, son prénom arriva :

-« **Lucy Beckett ! » **

" **_C'est le moment. C'est le moment_** " se répéta Lucy. "_** Je veux mourir. Non, je vais tomber dans les pommes. Respire, Lucy, respire !**_ " pensa-t-elle. Elle arriva toute tremblante sur le choixpeau, et la une Bataille fit rage entre sa raison, sa conscience, et le choixpeau magique. L'un voulant l'envoyer à Serpentard pour une haine bien grande ainsi que pour sa ruse,, l'autre à Gryffondor pour son courage. L'autre encore à Serdaigle pour sa loyauté, et sa sagesse naïve d'enfant. Après quelques disputes dans son profond intérieur, le choixpeau magique permit à Lucy de choisir. Tout en regardant sa sœur, elle souffla Gryffondor d'un air peu convaincu.

\- « **Gryffondor ! » **

Sa sœur ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley applaudirent en cœur. Elle serait donc à Gryffondor. Peu de temps après, un certain Harry Potter arriva également à Gryffondor ...

Bonsoir tous le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre qui sert plus d'introduction sur le personnage principal, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre aura également le mettre principe : vous présenter Lucy, personnage OC de l'univers Harry Potter. Concernant l'animagus de son jeune âge, vous serez tout dans les prochains chapitres.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La famille Beckett

**_Aout 1995_**

Le mois d'été 1995 touche à sa fin, dans un soleil des plus ardents. Une vague de chaleur avait envahi le monde, et notamment la petite ville de Wigtown situé en Écosse. Celle-ci ne comporte que très peu d'habitants, 1 000, pour être exact. Mais c'est une ville remplie de joie et d'anciens livres, au plus grand bonheur de Nixie Beckett, adorant se plonger dans les livres toute la journée. Ce village est aussi appelé " village du livre ", comportant une des plus grandes librairies de l'Écosse. Ainsi qu'une des plus belles rivières du monde, et surtout pour les amoureux de la pêche et notamment du saumon. La mère de la famille Beckett voulait une vie simple, dans un village tranquille, surtout en comprenant que sa fille ainée Aliénor avait reçu de sa grand-mère quelques dons particuliers. La famille avait donc décidé de vivre ici, reclue de tous, mais pouvant profiter de la nature. Wigtown est un village comportant diverses falaises menant à la mer et des paysages de toute splendeur. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de verdure, de forêt, de clairière. Clairière où Lucy pouvait profiter pour se changer en animagus sans que personne ne puisse la voir.

La famille Beckett est une famille aux moyens modestes. Leur maison n'est pas un palais, mais pour eux, elle est largement suffisante. Un grand jardin vert entouré de thuyas qui encadrent la maison de part et d'autre. Dans celui-ci, on pouvait encore trouver la balançoire des deux petites le temps où elles s'amusaient ensemble, au milieu, sur des pavés, se trouvait une grande table sortie à l'occasion de l'été. Enfin, l'endroit préféré de Lucy fut un grand arbre au fond de jardin où elle venait régulièrement écrire dans son journal intime. Bien entendu, le jardin comprenait diverses fleurs et potagers que Nixie affectionnait avec autant d'amour que ses enfants.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient quatre chambres toutes différentes les unes des autres. Celle des parents, classique et sobre. Celle d'Aliénor aux couleurs rouges et or, où diverses affiches de Quidditch étaient disposées, ainsi qu'un lit simple, une armoire pour ses vêtements et un coin spécial magie. Le plus important des coins, selon elle. Il y a aussi une chambre d'ami aux couleurs blanches. Enfin, il y a celle de Lucy, la plus bizarre selon sa sœur. Dire que Lucy est une sorcière en vous montrant sa chambre serait comme dire que vous sortez avec Rusard. Personne ne vous croira. Lucy avait une haine de plus en plus grande pour la magie qui, selon elle, la privait d'une vie normale, de sa famille. Tout comme sa sœur, elle avait une armoire et une table, mais la majorité de sa chambre était prise par son imposant lit double. L'objet le plus important pour elle. Ses affaires de sorcière étaient bien cachées sous son lit, prenant chaque été la poussière. Enfin, près de son lit se trouvait le coussin de son chat, Snow. L'être qui compte le plus à ses yeux, celui qui ne l'a jamais abandonnée. Derrière sa commode se trouvait son journal intime, où elle déversa le plus souvent sa tristesse et sa colère. Le reste de la maison ressemble plus à une vieille maison avec de vieilles pierres qu'à une maison moderne de Londres.

**Fin aout 1995**

**Chez les Beckett**

C'est un matin comme les autres pour la plus jeune des Beckett, seulement un matin où elle doit aller chercher ses fournitures pour sa rentrée en cinquième année dans la maison Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune motivation, contraire de sa sœur qui était déjà levée depuis une heure et était surexcitée de revoir ses amies. Un événement s'était produit début août, Harry Potter fut convié le 12 août à une audience pour avoir utilisé sa magie en présence de moldus. Heureusement, le diable ne gagna pas, et Harry ne fut pas condamné. À cause de cet événement, Aliénor n'avait pas pu revoir ses jumeaux fétiches, qui étaient restés quelque temps avec l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était donc l'occasion de les revoir. Plus les années passaient, et plus Aliénor avait des sentiments pour l'un des deux, mais Lucy n'arrivant toujours pas à les distinguer ne sut jamais lequel.

-« **Lucy, dépêche-toi grosse feignante, maman m'oblige à t'emmener avec toi alors dépêche ! Je fais du baby-sitting et je ne suis pas payée » **Ragea sa sœur derrière la porte.

Lucy et Aliénor n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Celle-ci, aux yeux de Lucy, n'était plus la soeur réconfortante et aimante. Elle avait appris à vivre sans sa sœur. Voyant petit à petit leur éloignement, Lucy avait pris les devants en se renfermant sur elle-même dès le milieu de sa première année. Au début, sa sœur ne remarquant rien essaya de faire des efforts, de la soutenir dans ses projets. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Aliénor comprit et abandonna. Ne sachant la réelle cause de l'indifférence de sa sœur envers elle. Aliénor souffrit énormément de ce lien qui se brisa, mais en conclut que c'était la vie, après tout.

Quant à Lucy, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle en savait la cause : Poudlard. Lors des premières semaines de sa scolarité, elle pleurait tous les jours et n'avait aucun ami. Elle pleurait de voir aussi peu sa sœur toujours occupée à droite ou à gauche. Elle pleurait également ses parents qui étaient si loin. Après une remarque désobligeante d'une certaine Lavande Brown, elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle sécha toutes les larmes, nettoya tous les mouchoirs accumulés sur sa commode et sous son lit et préféra afficher un sourire faux. Un masque qu'elle n'enleva jamais. Poudlard était la cause de ses maux, y compris la magie.

Elle savait seulement que rien ne pourrait jamais changer, il fallait juste accepter la réalité en face. Pendant la première année, elle décida de s'attacher à personne due à la souffrance de la perte du lien qu'elle avait avec sa sœur.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait que très peu d'amis. Deux pour être exact : Cormac McLaggen ayant un an de plus qu'elle, ainsi que Remus Lupin. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Bien sûr, elle adorait la compagnie de Fred, George ainsi que de Lee, cependant, c'était différent.

C'est dans long soupir que la jeune fille décida enfin de se lever pour se diriger vers la douche. Lorsqu'elle se regarda, un visage de dégoût apparut. Ses cheveux lisses se bagarraient avec ses quelques boucles. Des cernes ornaient fièrement sous ses yeux couleur chocolat, et une griffure sur la joue gauche lui rappela la nuit dernière. Elle décida de prendre un bain chaud, sous les exclamations de colère de sa sœur qui l'attendait.

\- « **Je te préviens, si dans 15 minutes tu n'es pas sortie de là prête, je pars ! » **  
\- « **Oh que non, jeune fille, tu attendras ta sœur! »**  
\- « **Mais maman, on dirait qu'elle porte le poids du monde sur elle et sur son égoïsme ! Puis elle est assez grande pour y aller seule. »**  
\- « **Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas d'amis ... » **murmura sa mère  
-** « Merci, je t'ai entendue » **cria Lucy dans le bain.  
\- « **Toi, ferme-la et dépêche-toi !» **  
\- « **Aliénor ! Surveille ton langage. Tu iras avec elle, un point final. »**  
\- « **C'est injuste. Elle n'a qu'à aller avec Snow, son chat qu'elle adore plus que sa famille.»**  
\- « **Point final, Aliénor. Sinon je te prive de**

**\- «La rentrée est dans deux jours, je pense pouvoir survivre. » **  
**\- « J'aurais dû écouter mon grand-père : " **_**ne te marie jamais, n'ait pas d'enfants, c'est trop compliqué**_** " »**

Nixie partit en boudant, et Aliénor sourit à la phrase de sa mère. Bien sûr, il pouvait y avoir quelques tensions, mais rien de méchant. Aliénor et sa mère étaient très complices, et malheureusement pour Aliénor, sa mère était trop inquiète pour Lucy. Elle pensait simplement que sa petite sœur était en pleine crise d'adolescence, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Au bout de trente minutes, Lucy sortit enfin de la salle de bain, pris des vêtements se trouvant par terre en boule, et alla retrouver sa sœur qui fulmina de rage.

\- « **Quinze minutes de plus ou de moins Aliénor, ce n'est rien »** lui sourit Lucy.

Aliénor soupira tout en roulant les yeux. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Chemin de Traverse après être passés par le Chaudron Baveur. Elle chercha des yeux la famille Weasley qu'elle retrouva rapidement. Des cheveux roux flamboyant étaient plutôt faciles à voir de loin, elle commença à courir vers eux lorsque Lucy l'arrêta.

\- « **Maman n'est plus là, nous n'avons qu'à nous rejoindre ici dans deux heures ? »**  
**\- « Bonne idée, le Grinch. »**

Lucy soupira. À quoi bon gâcher ce moment précieux pour eux alors que ce n'était qu'une corvée pour elle ? Elle croisa plusieurs fois sa sœur en train de rire avec les jumeaux et notamment Fred. Malgré un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi, elle décida de continuer très rapidement. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé être retenue, mais rien.

Au bout d'une heure, elle avait fini, plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Après quelques minutes de recherche de sa sœur, elle ne la trouva pas. "_**Tant pis**_ " pensa-t-elle. Elle revient donc au Chaudron Baveur : endroit des plus célèbres du monde de la magie malgré son apparence peu agréable.

\- « **Toujours la même odeur nauséabonde. »**  
\- « **Normal, vu que tu viens d'arriver. »**  
\- « **Tu viens d'arriver aussi Malefoy, alors c'est peut-être ton odeur. »**

Lucy ne laissa pas cette tête de fouine répliquer, et sortit du bar pour prendre le Magicobus. Une heure plus tard, elle arriva enfin à destination : chez Remus Lupin.

**Aout 1995**

**Chez Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin a un visage creusé et fatigué constamment, même après des nuits intenses de sommeil, sa maigreur et sa grande taille n'arrangent rien. Ses inquiétudes diverses lui causant beaucoup de soucis ont eu raison de son visage jeune qui comporte plusieurs rides. Cela se voit également dans sa chevelure de base châtain, qui accueille diverses mèches grises. En le regardant, on pourrait croire qu'il est pauvre et malade dû à ses vêtements usés, cependant, selon Lucy, ce fut le meilleur professeur de l'école Poudlard et une personne d'une grande gentillesse et bienveillance.

Après une tasse de café ou deux, il dit une phrase que Lucy n'attendait plus.

\- « **Parlons de tes ancêtres ... »**

\- « **Vraiment ? Vous avez pu trouver des informations ? » **  
\- « **Oui Lucy, es-tu prête à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? »**  
\- « **J'attends depuis déjà assez longtemps. »**

Lucy se souvenait avec une exactitude et une précision sans nom du jour où elle avait découvert le secret du fameux personnage qui n'est qu'autre que Remus Lupin.

**Flash Back -**

Troisième année

Comme à son habitude, Lucy Beckett arriva en retard en cours et loupa les instructions du nouveau professeur qu'elle trouva bizarre. Elle se faufila discrètement dans le fond de la salle ou elle entendit des Serpentard, notamment Drago, se moquer de la leçon du jour.

\- « **C'est son cours qui est Ridikilus » **sourit Drago.  
\- « **Je pense que c'est un cours qui devrait vous correspondre alors**, rigola Lucy.  
-** « Silence, au fond, où je vous enlève des points. »**

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Ce professeur avait le don de l'exaspérer avec son air sérieux et gentil. Ses menaces, plus personne n'y croyait, il avait puni que très peu d'élèves depuis la rentrée. " _**Heureusement pour moi**_ " pensa Lucy. En effet, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à être studieuse, à rendre ses devoirs à jour, et encore moins d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de retenues avec le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, pour cette raison. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de leçon sur "comment formuler le sort et quel geste faire avec la baguette", c'était le moment de la pratique. Lucy comprit qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter, elle se dirigea donc vers la première de la classe, Hermione Granger, pour lui demander.

**\- « Tu l'aurais su si tu étais arrivée à l'heure »** grogna Hermione.  
\- « **Miss Granger à raison, mademoiselle Beckett » **lui souris le professeur. « **Pourquoi ce retard ?» **  
**\- « J'ai eu un souci avec mon hibou, il a trop mangé et ne voulait pas s'envoler. J'étais obligée de rester avec lui, d'où mon retard. » **

Elle fut surprise de ce mensonge qui était sorti naturellement de sa bouche, mais elle en fut presque fière. Hermione, à ses côtés, soupira. Lucy ne la considérait pas réellement comme une amie, elle était juste une connaissance ayant toutes les informations nécessaires pour les cours. Elle était donc très utile pour Lucy, mais il n'y avait aucun lien d'amitié. Hermione, elle, voulait l'aider à s'améliorer dans les études, voulant même être son amie. Mais elle abandonna très vite lorsqu'elle comprit que la jeune Gryffondor trouva des excuses à chacun des rendez-vous donnés par  
\- « **Mademoiselle Beckett, à vous l'honneur. Vous allez affronter un Epouvantard. » **  
**\- « Je vais passer mon tour, mais merci d'avoir proposé. » **  
**\- « Vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor, si ? » **  
**\- « En quoi cela devrait me gêner ?** » Dit Lucy, tout en haussant les épaules.

Malgré de nombreux cris de colère de certains Gryffondor, Remus Lupin analysa de plus près son élève qui l'étonnait de plus en plus. Il enleva donc 10 points à Gryffondor, sous la protestation des élèves qui crièrent sur Lucy. Elle ne savait pas en quoi pouvait se transformer son épouvantard : araignée ou serpent, elle aurait pu l'affronter. Mais elle avait peur qu'après la nuit dernière, où elle s'est fait poursuivre par un loup-garou en pleine forêt interdite, que sa peur concerne son changement en loup. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de son animagus, ainsi, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de révéler au grand jour son petit secret.

\- ** « Une Gryffondor même pas capable d'être courageuse en affrontant sa peur » **Rigola Drago Malefoy, suivi de près par ses sbires.  
Lucy préféra ne pas se faire remarquer davantage et alla se mettre dans un coin au fond de la salle, tout en regardant Drago d'un mauvais oeil. Au milieu du cours, après une humiliation de Neville Londubat et une peur horrible de Ronald Weasley pour une araignée des plus affreuses, le professeur Lupin se mit devant l'Epouvantard d'Harry, qui n'était d'autre qu'un détraqueur. Elle fut surprise de voir que la peur du professeur était la pleine lune. "_** Cela pourrait-il dire que ... Non Lucy, tu te fais des idées**_ " . Remus Lupin mit fin au cours, et demanda à Lucy de venir la voir à la fin de la journée.

Une journée très longue pour la jeune fille, qui fut collée une fois de plus par Rogue, n'ayant pas réussi à faire une potion. Hermione Granger proposa une fois encore son aide à la jeune fille qui refusa catégoriquement. Elle arriva peu de temps avant le dîner dans le bureau de Remus Lupin qui l'attendait avec Albus Dumbledore. "_** Mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire, encore ?**_ " Tous les deux n'affichaient cependant pas un air grave rempli de méchanceté, mais plutôt un air de sincérité et d'amabilité.

\- « **Lucy Beckett**, souris Remus. **Asseyez-vous. »**  
**\- « Professeur, si cela est dû à mes retards ... » **  
**\- « Vous réglerez ceci avec la directrice de votre maison. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que votre professeur voulait vous voir » l**ui sourit à son tour Albus Dumbledore.

Albus était un homme que Lucy admirait et respectait. Il était grand et mince, et ses cheveux d'un blanc argenté ainsi que sa barbe descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle l'avait tout de suite comparé au père Noël lorsqu'elle le vit pour la première fois. Mais un père Noël au regard bienveillant. Lors de sa première année, elle avait même cru qu'il savait lire dans les pensées. Il était doté d'une grande sagesse et intelligence : il est l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Albus incarnait la justice, le courage et la vérité. C'est pour cette raison que Lucy l'appréciait autant. Elle avait même été le voir peu de temps après sa rentrée en deuxième année pour lui demander de rentrer chez elle, et oublier Poudlard. Chose qu'il refusa, bien entendu, par une phrase des plus philosophiques qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas aujourd'hui. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait une bêtise, il était là. Trouvant toujours une excuse à la jeune fille, la trouvant innocente avec " _**un visage et une bouille d'ange**_ ", selon ses termes.

\- « **Je savais que tu étais spéciale Lucy, le professeur Lupin en a eu la preuve hier soir. Je m'en doutais, mais je suis content d'avoir gagné mon pari sur Remus. Nous avons fait un pari tous les deux en début d'année, que j'ai gagné grâce à toi. »**  
**\- « Je ne comprends pas ... »**  
**\- « Je suis désolé pour hier » **sourit gêné Remus « **Je n'étais pas moi-même. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. »**

Lucy regarda chacun à leur tour les deux professeurs qui étaient devant elle. Elle avait compris, mais espérait de tout son coeur se tromper. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, son cœur s'accéléra de plus en plus. " _**Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? Me dénoncer ? M'envoyer à Azkaban ?**_ " pensa la jeune fille, paniquée.

\- « **Je t'ai reconnu en cours » **continua Remus. «** Les yeux ne changent pas lors d'une transformation. Je n'avais pas encore pris mes médicaments et j'ai fait une balade au clair de lune, tout comme toi. »**  
**-« Écoutez, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mais je suis sûre que ... » **  
**\- Tu es un animagus se transformant en loup**. **Rien de plus simple**, reprit Albus. **Tu as cette faculté depuis ta naissance, je me trompe ? »**  
**\- « C'est exact ...** » Paniqua Lucy.  
\- « **Tu ne t'es donc jamais entraînée ni acquis de connaissance ou faculté là-dessus ? » **S'étonna Remus.  
\- « **Non, » **avoua honteusement Lucy.  
\- « **Je vois... Impressionnante, cette Miss Beckett, n'est-ce pas Remus ?»** Celui-ci hocha la tête. « **Lucy, je n'ai rien contre ta transformation, mais évite à l'avenir de te promener dans la forêt interdite. C'est dangereux pour une sorcière de ton âge.**  
**\- « Bien, monsieur.»**  
-« **Remus, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de cette demoiselle et lui apprendre les bases d'un animagus. Évitions qu'elle ne se change en plein cours de potion et ne mange notre cher professeur Rogue » **rigola Albus. « **En attendant, évite d'en parler autour de toi Lucy, on ne sait jamais. » **

Albus Dumbledore rigola, puis partit. Lucy n'en revenait pas, son professeur était un loup-garou. Son secret avait été découvert d'une façon plutôt spéciale et maintenant, elle pourrait rajouter un cours à son emploi du temps très chargé. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne contrôlait pas forcément sa transformation, surtout lors de crise de colère. " _**Au moins, je ne vais pas finir à Azkaban**_ ", se rassura la jeune Gryffondor.

**\- « Suis-je un monstre, professeur ? »**  
**\- « Bien sûr que non ! Un jour, je te raconterai une histoire sur mes meilleurs amis d'enfance. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es. Tu as un don. Tu es spéciale, Lucy. »**  
**-« Mais comment cela se fait-il que je puisse me transformer sans apprendre ? »**  
\- « **C'est une question qu'il faudra étudier. »**  
**-« Cela aurait été tellement plus simple, si j'étais simplement humain »**  
**\- « N'ait pas peur de tes capacités, si tu es comme ça, il y a une raison. Le destin est quelque chose de capricieux, et je suis sûr que cela aura de l'importance par la suite. En attendant, je ne veux plus te voir arriver en retard, est-ce clair ? »**  
\- « **Bien professeur**, rigola la jeune fille, rassurée d'avoir pu parler de cela librement, et d'avoir pu trouver en ce professeur un confident, un futur ami

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lucy sourit en se remémorant la journée la plus excitante de sa vie et aujourd'hui, ses questions allaient enfin avoir une réponse.

\- « **J'ai trouvé**, commença Remus **un livre. Un ancien livre, à vrai dire, parlant des loups-garous. Je suis allé voir un vieil ami à moi cet été, également loup-garou, pour qu'il m'en dise plus. Il m'a raconté une légende ancienne sur nous. Sais-tu si, dans ta famille, certains ont été loups-garous ? »**  
**\- « Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ? »**  
**\- « Tu m'as dit que ta grand-mère savait ton secret depuis que tu es née ? »**  
**\- « C'est exact, mais ma grand-mère n'est pas un loup-garou. »**  
**\- « En es-tu sûre ? »**

À ce moment précis, Lucy eut un doute, un léger doute. Mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas crédible, elle l'aurait su, tout de même ! Cela se voit surtout le soir de pleine lune ... L'excitation avait fais place à l'angoisse dans l'esprit de la jeune fille

\- « **Voici mon hypothèse, je pense que ta grand-mère et ton grand-père sont des loups-garous. »**  
**\- « Remus, c'est impossible ! »**  
\- « **Écoute-moi au lieu de t'emporter. Le livre dit** " _Lorsque la pleine lune brille dans un ciel, un loup-garou femelle et mâle peuvent décider de se reproduire et aboutir à une grossesse. Cependant, ceci est d'une rareté sans nom. À terme, cela donne naissance à des louveteaux. Leur physique et leur comportement sont identiques en tout point aux bébés loups habituels. Cependant, ils seraient dotés d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Cet événement ne se serait produit que deux fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui_ "  
\- « **Mais je suis née humaine, ma mère aussi.»**  
-** « Ta maman à une mère sorcière. Cependant, elle n'est pas dotée de pouvoir magique, si ? Elle est donc une Cracmol, ceci a peut-être permis de contourner cela. »**  
-** « Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ... Je connais ma grand-mère, elle me l'aurait dit. »**  
-** « Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ... Mais je pense que ce lien de loup est passé de ta mère à toi. Se transformant dans les gènes. Cela aurait très bien pu être ta soeur, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a une marque de naissance en forme de demi-lune »** lui sourit Remus**. « Ta grand-mère t'a dit que tu étais spéciale. Voilà pourquoi, Lucy. Cela s'est transmis dans ton sang. »**

Un bruit lourd se fit entendre à la porte ce qui empêcha Lucy de répondre. C'était une Aliénor inquiète, accompagnée des jumeaux, à la recherche de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait disparu du Chemin de Traverse sans prévenir personne. Remus alla ouvrir et confirma que Lucy était bien là. Après une multitude d'injures lancées à sa sœur, Aliénor la prit dans ses bras tout en la tapant sur la tête.

\- « **Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Retournons à Londres. »**  
\- « **Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, Lucy**. » Murmura Remus, tout en regardant la joue griffée de celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucy lui sourit, ayant honte que son escapade dans la forêt en tant que loup fût devinée par son professeur préféré. Après un bref au revoir à Remus, Lucy partit avec sa sœur et les jumeaux Weasley. Lucy ne savait pas quoi en penser de toutes ses révélations, mais une chose était sûre, elle devra envoyer une lettre à sa grand-mère. Son grand-père étant mort, il ne restait plus qu'elle pour avoir des réponses. 

Je sais beaucoup de descriptions sont présentes, mais je pense qu'elles sont importantes pour vous permettre de connaitre le lieu et les personnages.

Petit avis sur les personnages ? Comment les trouvez-vous ?

Concernant la reproduction des loups-garous je n'ai rien inventé. J'ai fais des recherches et cela existe dans le monde d'Harry Potter ahah. Après bien sur j'ai rajouté des petits trucs pour pouvoir faire le lien avec l'histoire de façon plus crédible.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mésaventure en forêt

**Fin Aout 1995 - 19h34**

**Près de Wigtown**

Un coup de baguette d'Aliénor et le Magicobus arriva en moins de deux minutes. Le Magicobus est un bus magique conduit par un certain Ernie Danlmur. L'avantage de ce bus est sa transparence aux yeux des moldus lui permettant d'aller à une grande vitesse. Cependant, cette vitesse et ses divers rebonds réduisent son confort, surtout avec les quelques pics lancés par une tête réduite se trouvant près du conducteur. D'extérieur, il ressemble à un bus typique de Londres : violet à double impériale. Dans la journée se trouvent diverses chaises et fauteuils, se transformant en lits pendant la nuit.

Lucy, Aliénor, George et Fred Weasley montèrent donc dans le bus en direction de Londres dans un silence pesant. Mêmes les jumeaux qui avaient essayé de trouver deux trois blagues et farces ne réussirent pas à apaiser les tensions. Aliénor décida même d'aller au fond du bus, laissant sa soeur en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley.

Elle leur sourit timidement tout en les regardant l'un à l'autre, cherchant un moyen de les différencier, mais rien n'y faisait. Bizarrement, son regard s'arrêta sur Fred. Il avait une carrure carrée, " _**sûrement due à son poste de batteur**_

". Dans son regard, on pouvait voir de la malice et de la joie. Ses cheveux roux étaient le plus souvent en bataille. " _**Je me demande si c'est pour lui donner un air de rebelle**_ " continua Lucy dans ses pensées. Elle continua son analyse en descendant un peu sur le visage, remarquant pour la première fois diverses taches de rousseur. Elle tourna sa tête vers George, et en conclut qu'ils étaient identiques en tout point. Elle appréciait autant leur physique que leur caractère. Tout comme elle, ils aimaient arriver en retard et détestaient les cours. Cependant, le côté farce et blague, ce n'était pas trop cela pour elle. " _**C 'est le rayon de ma sœur, toutes ces conneries**_" .

\- ** « Pourquoi nous regardes-tu ainsi mini Aliénor ? » **Rigola Fred.  
\- « **Je m'appelle Lucy, George. »**  
**\- « Raté. Moi, c'est Fred, mini Aliénor. »**  
**\- « Ne me compare pas à ma sœur, s'il te plaît. »** s'emporta un peu Lucy

George et Fred la regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil et se mirent à rire. Lucy, préférant les ignorer, tourna le dos aux deux farceurs présents dans le bus. Cependant, ce n'était pas au gout des jumeaux qui continuèrent à rire et à sortir des blagues.

\- « **Pourquoi vous rigolez, vous deux ? »**  
**\- « Rire, c'est très bien, tu devrais essayer ! »**  
**\- « Je ris souvent, merci, Fred ! »**  
\- « **Non, là, c'était George.»**

Lucy roula des yeux, commençant à s'énerver. Elle adorait les jumeaux, mais le plus souvent, ils l'exaspéraient très rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers le devant du bus, tout de suite suivie par un des jumeaux s'inquiétant pour elle, il s'agissait de Fred Weasley.

\- « **Une tache. »**  
**\- « Pardon ? »**  
**\- « J'ai une tache en dessous de l'œil que George n'a pas. Cela te permettra enfin de nous différencier. Ta sœur a mis trois ans à la voir, si cela peut te rassurer. »**

Lucy s'arrêta un moment, et vit en effet une tache qu'elle avait cru être une tache de rousseur. Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire.

\- « **Enfin un sourire, mini-Ali... »**  
\- « **Arrête avec ça ... J'ai une question, ce n'est pas chiant, les individus qui vous confondent ? »**  
**\- « Parfois si, mais cela est assez marrant, surtout lorsqu'une fille plaît à l'autre. »**  
\- « **L'un va voir si le jouet est potable, c'est ça ? »**  
\- « **Dit comme ça, cela fait cruel ! Tu me brises le coeur en disant ça ...** » rigola-t-il.  
\- « **Prépare-toi alors à souffrir énormément ! »**

Lucy sourit à Fred qu'il le rendit. Il avait ce petit quelque chose dans son sourire qu'elle ne serait dire, le sourire ravageur des jumeaux. Cependant, celui-ci disparut vite et un air sérieux apparut sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Fred l'air aussi sérieux, sauf lorsqu'il était question d'inventer une nouvelle farce.

\- « **Elle s'inquiète pour toi. »**  
\- « **Je suis grande, tu sais ... »**  
\- « **Tu ne comprends pas. Si Aliénor s'inquiète pour toi, George et moi, on s'inquiète pour elle. Alors au final, on s'inquiète pour toi également.** » Lucy ne répondit pas. « **Ta soeur nous a dit que vous étiez très proches avant, pourquoi tu la détestes aujourd'hui ? »**  
\- « **Je ne la déteste pas, c'est juste que ... bref, pourquoi on n'a pas transplané, vous avez l'âge, non ? »**  
\- « **En effet, mais au risque de te désartibuler, on a préféré le bus. Déjà que tu souris peu, on n'avait pas envie de voir un sourire déformé, ou un bras se baladant de droite à gauche. »**  
\- « **Charmant. Tu sais parler aux femmes, Fred Weasley. »**  
\- « **Toujours, c'est une de mes grandes qualités. Même si je sais que j'ai très peu de défauts. »**

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à Londres. Aliénor préférant continuer le trajet en bus, les jumeaux quittèrent les soeurs Beckett dans un sourire des plus charmeurs. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Lucy et Aliénor découvrirent un paysage rempli de verdure, elles arrivèrent près de leurs villages. Ce trajet fut lourd en tension, mais l'ainée des Beckett prit la parole tout en descendant du bus qui s'était arrêté aux abords de leur village. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et il ne voulait pas s'y aventurer.

\- « **Tu es irresponsable »** commença Aliénor.  
-« **L'irresponsable, c'est plutôt Ernie. Il se passe quelque chose, et il part en courant. »**  
\- « **Tu aurais pu mourir, tu te rends compte ?»**  
-« **En allant chez Rémus ? Arrête tes conneries, ne joue pas à la petite préfète en chef avec moi ! Tu ne l'es pas encore je te signale. »**  
-« **Lord Voldemort ...»**  
-« **Arrête !** Coupa Lucy. « **Ne me parle pas de lui, on ne sait même pas si c'est vrai, ce que raconte Harry. »**  
\- « **Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Lucy, tu n'as juste pas le courage d'affronter la vérité, tout comme le ministère. Albus Dumbledore est surement la seule personne à qui tu obéis, alors si tu ne veux pas croire Harry, croit notre directeur. »**

Lucy songea à cela, et tout en haussant les épaules se dit qu'elle y réfléchira plus tard. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche un gros bruit se fis entendre. Boom. Une explosion. Boom . Une deuxième explosion. Lucy s'envola à l'extrémité de sa soeur, dans un long cri strident Aliénor courut vers sa soeur essayant de la réveiller.

\- « **Lucy, il faut partir ! Lucy, réveille toi ! Réveille-toi !** » Cria Aliénor tout en secouant sa soeur évanouie.  
\- « **Stupéfix ! »**  
**\- « Experliarmus ! »**  
**\- « Protego ! Lucy, allez, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un somme ! » **  
**\- « Sales sangs de bourbe ! »**  
**\- « Everte Statim ! »**

Aliénor venait de projeter violemment le mangemort présent en face d'elle. Elle en profita pour lancer via le sortilège d'Aquamentis de l'eau au visage de sa soeur. Lucy, se réveillant brusquement, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que sa soeur la prit par la main et courut dans la forêt. Lucy connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche. Elle y allait souvent en tant que loup. Ainsi, elle dirigea sa soeur vers un endroit caché de la forêt, invisible et inconnu de tous. Elles arrivèrent aux abords de la forêt où, dans un tronc caché par diverses feuilles, se trouvait un trou.

\- « **Comment tu sais tout cela, toi ? Tu continues à te promener et à te transformer sans l'autorisation ?»**murmura Aliénor, énervée.  
\- « **Pas du tout !** »S'offusqua Lucy en mentant. « **Chut, ils arrivent. »**

Lucy et Aliénor retinrent leurs respirations et virent arriver vers eux trois mangemorts, " _**des plus répugnants aux plus imbéciles**_ " pensa Lucy. Mais une lui fit ressentir une froideur dans tout son corps : Bellatrix Lestrange. " _**C'est pour cette raison qu'Aliénor a fui**_" pensa Lucy.

Bellatrix est une femme grande, au regard de folie avec un sourire des plus cruels, arrogant et " snob " selon les termes de la dernière des Beckett. Bellatrix à de longs et épais cheveux bruns, décoiffés et négligés. Malgré une quelconque once de beauté, la mort est présente sur son visage, dû à ses années à la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Tout le monde la connait pour sa démence, son sadisme, sa persisté pour ses plans et ses tortures, ainsi que son amour pour les forces du Mal. Selon Aliénor, elle serait même amoureuse de Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix est souvent décrite comme incontrôlable, impulsive et sociopathe.

Du moins, c'est ce que Lucy avait lu dans un livre emprunté un soir à la bibliothèque, peu de temps après le drame du tournoi des trois sorciers. Bellatrix a de nombreuses compétences en magie noire, notamment dans l'infâme sortilège de torture : Doloris. Les deux jeunes soeurs furent surprises de la voir en liberté, pensant qu'elle était encore à Azkaban.

La voix dure et sèche de la mangemort se fit entendre dans toute la forêt qui commençait peu à peu à s'assombrir.

\- « **Trouvez-moi ces deux petites pestes ! »**

**\- « Elles sont parties, on les aura une prochaine fois, Lestrange » **déclara un certain Walden Macnair  
\- « **C'est lui qui a voulu tuer Buck » **chuchota Lucy. « **On devrait le tuer sur place**. » Aliénor mit sa main sur la bouche de sa soeur, pour lui dire de se taire.  
\- « **Il a raison »** poursuivit un autre mangemort du nom d'Avery**. « On aura d'autres occasions, partons avant que les Aurors nous repèrent. »**  
**« - Non ! Vous, restez-la. Je veux cette petite en vie, tuez sa soeur. Elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité pour la prophétie. »**  
**\- « La prophétie, la prophétie... Vous êtes sûre au moins que c'est pas une connerie ça, encore ?** » Continua Walden.  
**\- « Oserais-tu douter du seigneur des ténèbres ? Infâme petit être ! »**  
\- « **Jamais, voyons ...** » Déglutit le mangemort.

Dans un plop et un regard glacial, Bellatrix transplana, laissant les deux autres mangemorts.

\- « **Les Aurors vont arriver et on va finir à Azkaban**, se plaint Avery. **Je suis trop vieux pour cela. »**  
**\- « Elles doivent être déjà arrivées chez elles, pourquoi on n'irait pas ?»**  
**\- « Protection magique, je crois. »**  
**\- « Si la prophétie existe réellement, elle pourrait être notre atout, cette fille»**  
**\- « Dentesaugmento »**chuchota Lucy.

Avery regarda son coéquipier d'un drôle oeil. En effet, ses dents étaient en train de s'agrandir d'une façon des plus grotesques qui soient. Lucy rigola, tandis qu'Aliénor la frappa derrière la tête.

\- « **Les petites garces ! Je vais les tuer**, ragea Walden. « **Montrez-vous !»**  
\- « **Furonculose » **continua Lucy.

Cette fois-ci, elle lança un maléfice des boutons sur Avery. Petit à petit, des boutons apparurent sur son visage et notamment au bout de son nez.

\- « **Clichés des sorciers » **rigola Lucy, sous l'oeil noir de son ainée.

Les rires de la jeune Beckett permirent aux mangemorts de découvrir leur cachette, elles évitèrent de peu un sortilège. Aliénor lança un Petrificus Totalus, qui correspond au Maléfice du Saucisson. Celui-ci permet d'immobiliser ainsi que de paralyser le corps entier de la personne visée. Cependant, les yeux ne sont pas concernés. Lucy rigola de plus belle en voyant les yeux des mangemorts les regarder sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

\- « **Qui voulez-vous tuer entre ma sœur et moi ?** » commença Aliénor.  
\- « **Ils ne peuvent pas parler, Ali. »**  
\- « **Regardez la personne que vous êtes censés tuer**. » Les mangemorts fixèrent tous deux Aliénor. « **Moi ? »**Avery cligna des yeux, tandis que Walden ne fit aucun mouvement.

Aliénor, surprise, ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle regarda sa soeur attentivement, ou aucune expression n'était présente sur son visage. Cependant Aliénor, connaissant sa soeur, savait qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, la rage et la haine faisaient place. Elle avait raison, Lucy n'avait qu'une envie : les tuer. D'accord, elle n'était peut-être pas proche de sa sœur, mais elle n'allait quand même pas la laisser mourir. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent un instant, et elles se posèrent la même question : " _**quelle prophétie ?**_ ". Cependant, l'interrogatoire fut interrompu par d'autres mangemorts qui commencèrent à arriver. Aliénor reprit la main de sa sœur et courut jusqu'à chez elle.

**Aout 1995 - 21h42**

**Chez les Becket**t

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, essoufflées, le soleil venait de se coucher dans la belle ville de Wigtown. Elles retrouvèrent une Nixie Beckett des plus inquiètes sur le perron de leur maison. Elles aperçurent également le regard furieux de leur père, Aaron qui regardait par la fenêtre. Aaron Beckett est un homme grand mince aux couleurs de cheveux bruns avec des yeux d'un vert éclatant. De forme plutôt imposante se cache malgré tout en lui une grande inquiétude et sensibilité lorsque cela concerne leurs filles. Notamment la petite dernière, Lucy. N'étant pas prévue, même scientifiquement, il avait constamment peur pour elle. Lucy devait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en sucre. Mais elle affectionnait son père plus que tout. Le seul membre de la famille Beckett avec qui elle adorait passer du temps. Son père avait toujours eu le don de lui remonter le moral, de la faire rire et de la réconforter à chaque occasion.

\- « **Ou étiez-vous ? » **hurla leur mère, une fois rentrée dans le salon.

\- « **On a eu quelques soucis »** avoua Aliénor. « **Mais rien de grave, nous allons bien. »**  
**\- « Oui, le magicobus a eu un souci, ainsi, nous avons dû continuer à pied. Aliénor ne pouvait pas transplaner, elle avait peur de me blesser. »**  
**\- « Vous êtes donc passées par la forêt, vu vos vêtements ?** » Continua leur père. **Ainsi que ta griffure sur la joue.»**  
**\- « Oui, voilà »**répondit Lucy, sous l'œil de sa sœur et sa mère.  
-« **Oh, mes chéries, ne me refaites plus jamais cela ! Vous avez faim ? »** sourit leur mère en les enlaçant.

Lucy déclina en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, voulant se reposer. Aliénor, quant à elle, hocha la tête. Son père arriva peu de temps après dans la chambre de sa plus jeune fille

\- « **Ma petite boudeuse. »**  
**\- «Papa, je n'ai plus cinq ans. »**  
**\- « Pourtant, tu te comportes comme si c'était le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, vous pouvez duper votre mère, mais pas moi. Promets-moi que tu es en sécurité, ma petite merveille. »**  
\- « **Je te le promets, papa. Je suis juste fatiguée, et à ça s'ajoute l'angoisse d'une nouvelle année que je n'ai pas envie de commencer. Rien de plus simple, et puis, ce n'est pas un mensonge, le magicobus nous a vraiment laissées à l'entrée du village. »**  
** -« Promis ? »**  
**\- « Promis ! »**  
**\- « Bien, je te laisse te reposer dans ce cas. »**

Lucy sourit à son père tout en l'enlaçant. Malgré les dires de la jeune fille, elle n'était pas épuisée. Ainsi, elle entendit les rires de sa famille dans le salon. Elle repensa à cette soirée qui fut plus que mouvementée. Des mangemorts essayant de tuer sa soeur pour pouvoir la kidnapper par la suite, une certaine prophétie sortant de nulle part... Elle n'essaya pas trop de s'inquiéter pour cela. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait était l'inévitable : le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Néanmoins une autre inquiétude remplaça très vite la précédente lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère crier en bas.

\- « **Ta sœur a utilisé la magie sans autorisation ?! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

_**Oups**_, pensa Lucy. En effet, le ministère eut vent de cette petite affaire, et mit un premier avertissement à la jeune Beckett pour avoir désobéi à la règle des sorciers : interdiction d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, avant l'âge requis de 17 ans. " _**Heureusement que je ne suis pas Harry Potter**_ " pensa Lucy, " _**J'aurai eu le droit à une audience**_ ". Sa mère, accompagnée de son père, arriva en trombe dans la chambre de Lucy, qui courut dans son lit, faisant mine de dormir.

\- « **Pas la peine de faire semblant, petite boudeuse !** » Rigola son père, sous l'oeil furieux de sa femme.  
\- « **Lucy Beckett, tu es mal barrée, jeune fille ! »**  
**\- « Mais maman, ce n'est pas de ma faute ... »**  
\- « **Je ne veux rien entendre, cette année ce sont tes BUSES. Ainsi, un seul comportement désastreux, retenue ou autre et tu me verras arriver à la minute qui suit. Tu as intérêt à réussir tes examens, et à avoir de bonnes notes cette année ! Tu as 15 ans, tes bêtises d'enfant ne sont plus tolérées ainsi que tes mensonges. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tu n'es plus une enfant, comporte-toi en adulte ...** **Dire que je pensais pouvoir enfin te faire confiance » **déclara sa mère, déçue par le comportement et les mensonges répétitifs de sa jeune fille.

Lucy regarda son père qui, malgré un haussement d'épaules, paraissait être d'accord avec sa mère. " **_Tout cela pour un petit mensonge, bien sûr, Aliénor ne sera pas punie_** " ragea Lucy. Celle-ci savait que sa mère ne plaisantait pas, ainsi, elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire : devenir amie avec Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille finis par s'endormir bien des heures après. Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos et elle le savait. Sa mère ne lâcherait rien au niveau des cours. Aliénor risquerait surement d'être plus attentif à chacun de ses mouvements. Une prophétie arrive. Voldemort de retour.

Oui Lucy Beckett s'endormis bien des heures après voulant comme chaque année que la rentrée soit annulé. Un espoir ridicule mais un espoir qu'elle aimait entretenir. Une vie normale c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Je l'avoue je n'aime pas trop trop ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Dite moi tous, je veux tous savoir sur vos impressions.

Aussi je sais je sais Bellatrix est libéré bien après, mais j'avais envie de parler d'elle. C'est la plus marquante je trouve des mangemorts ainsi voila voila. J'espère que cette incohérence ne vous choquera pas trop.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rentrée et jalousie

**1er septembre 1995**

**Chez les Beckett**

Ce fut un réveil mouvementé pour notre jeune Gryffondor. Malgré le son aigu de son réveil, elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle replongea la tête dans son lit double et mit sa couverture sur sa tête endormie. Peu de temps après, son chat, Snow, ayant eu marre d'entendre le vacarme du réveil, sauta sur la lionne essayant de se rendormir. Il s'engouffra sous l'épaisse couverture de Lucy, étant frileux, et s'assit sur sa tête. Un grognement sortit alors de la bouche de Lucy, qui avait la queue blanche de son chat entre son nez et sa bouche. La mère de famille arriva en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille, éteignit le réveil et ouvrit les volets sans prévenir. Deuxième grognement de la part de Lucy, mais cette fois-ci plus intense. Mère et fille ne s'étaient pas réconciliées de leur dispute d'avant hier soir, et les tensions étaient plus qu'électriques entre elles deux. Cependant, Nixie, contraire de sa fille, n'était pas rancunière et voulait profiter de ses derniers instants avec sa petite dernière.

\- « **Debout, il est déjà neuf heures et ta valise n'est pas encore prête ! Le train part dans deux heures Lucy, alors lève-toi s'il te plaît. En plus, je t'ai fait des pancakes »**. Lucy répondit que par un troisième grognement. « J**e crois vous avoir appris le langage, jeune fille !** » Quatrième grognement de Lucy. « **Bien comme tu veux, ta sœur va tout manger si tu ne viens pas. »**

Nixie souffla et décida de sortir de la chambre, pour aller cette fois-ci réveiller Aliénor. Mais elle trouva son ainée déjà debout et lavée, en train de préparer sa valise tout en nettoyant son insigne de préfet en chef. Nixie se souvenait à quel point elle était fière lorsqu'Aliénor reçut cette fameuse lettre, affichée avec honneur sur le frigidaire :

" _Chère Mlle Beckett  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été élue préfète en chef de votre maison Gryffondor. Vous veillerez donc au respect du règlement, ainsi qu'une certaine discipline. Le soir de la répartition, vous devrez accompagner les élèves de premières années de votre maison, dans votre salle commune.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe_"

Nixie aurait aimé recevoir la même pour Lucy, en tant que préfète, mais non. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle félicita Aliénor, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Lucy. Mais au moins, elle avait une préfète en chef dans sa famille devenant de plus en plus sorciers. Nixie était très peu déçue par le comportement de son ainée : une des premières de sa classe, jamais ou presque en retenue, polie et sincère. Son seul petit défaut était son amusement pour les farces. " _**Mais du moment qu'elle a de bonnes notes, ce n'est rien**_ " pensa sa mère. Elle voyait déjà sa fille ayant un poste haut gradé au sein du ministère.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Lucy se leva enfin. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine où elle prit des céréales au chocolat dans un bol, elle rajouta du lait froid ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange à côté : elle avait faim.

\- « **Tu ne manges pas mes pancakes ?** » Arriva sa mère, déçue.  
\- « **Non. »  
\- « Pourtant, ils sont bons.»  
\- « Je n'ai pas très faim, je préfère prendre des céréales.»  
\- « Bien .. Cela en fera plus pour nous »**sourit sa mère, peinée.

Lucy ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers sa mère, sachant très bien qu'elle l'avait blessée. Elle termina son déjeuner en silence, puis monta se préparer.

Dix heures arriva et la jeune des Beckett était toujours en train de faire sa valise sous l'œil médusé de sa grande sœur. Leur père, revenu des courses, hâta ses deux filles depuis le salon. Lucy, comprenant qu'elle était en retard, ouvrit son armoire en bois et prit les premiers vêtements entassés devant elle. Elle les jeta dans sa valise et continua, ainsi de suite. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses affaires magiques, un nuage de poussière arriva dans sa chambre. " _**Faudrait parfois que je nettoie sous mon lit**_ " pensa la jeune fille tout en toussant. Ses affaires de sorcier avaient passé tout l'été sous son lit, elle ne les sortait jamais. Seules ses nouvelles fournitures étaient dans un état potable. Ayant un peu de boue due à ses mésaventures dans la forêt, elle dut les nettoyer avec un peu d'eau.

La famille utilisa un moyen magique et tous arrivèrent à 10h45 dans la gare de King's Cross. Ils marchèrent en silence, trainant valise et cages derrière eux, sous le regard interrogateur des divers moldus qu'ils rencontrèrent. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le portail magique leur permettant d'aller sur le quai 9 3/4, invisible pour les moldus.

Il suffisait d'y passer, le plus souvent en courant, pour se retrouver sur un quai rempli de magie où se trouvait le Poudlard Express. Le Poudlard Express est composé d'une locomotive rouge à vapeur tirant plusieurs wagons, composée de plusieurs compartiments. Il est manœuvré par un machiniste. Il est souvent considéré comme un long et grand serpent rouge, menant les élèves à leurs secondes maisons, ou pour Lucy à sa deuxième prison. Le seul point positif pour celle-ci est le chariot de friandises poussé par une vieille sorcière durant le voyage.

Aliénor quitta rapidement ses parents, devant se rendre au-devant du train. En effet, étant préfète en chef, elle devait trouver le compartiment qui lui était attribué pour attendre les instructions et effectuer sa patrouille dans le train. Quant à Lucy, après avoir subi une nouvelle fois une leçon de morale de sa mère, enlaça son père et traversa la barrière.

\- « **Allez, plus que trois ans »** chuchota Lucy qui était arrivée devant le train.

Au loin, elle vit une masse touffue se diriger également vers l'avant du train. Il s'agissait d'Hermione, élue préfète de sa maison, suivie de près de Ronald.

\- « **C'est une blague ? Ronald préfet ? »  
\- « Ne nous en parle pas, mini-Aliénor, on a été tous surpris. »**

Lucy regarda le visage de l'interlocuteur roux, et vit une petite tache en dessous de son œil. Ainsi, elle sut que c'était Fred qui avait parlé.

\- « **Ça te dit de venir avec nous dans notre compartiment, on va préparer des farces ?** »Demanda Lee.  
\- « **Je vais plutôt aller dans celui d'Hermione, mais merci quand même. »**

Les trois garçons furent surpris, mais ne protestèrent pas et après un clin d'œil de la part de Fred, la jeune fille commença à chercher ou se trouvait Harry. À peine eût-elle franchi la porte du train que celui-ci démarra. Le train pouvait être magique, mais l'intérieur ressemble à un vrai train moldus. Après plusieurs zigzags à travers les élèves surexcités, elle trouva enfin Harry. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment, lui demandant si elle pouvait s'y asseoir. Celui-ci, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, accepta. Nous ne pouvons pas dire que Lucy et Harry soient proches, il est venu plusieurs fois réconforter la jeune fille. Lors de la deuxième semaine de cours en première année, mais surtout lors de la deuxième année.

**Flash-Back - Deuxième année **

**Salle commune des Gryffondor**

Une ambiance triste et sombre s'était propagée dans les couloirs de la fabuleuse école Poudlard. Plusieurs attaques étranges eurent lieu dans l'enceinte de celle-ci, et plusieurs personnes furent pétrifiées. : Miss Teigne, Colin Crivey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, Pénélope Deauclaire. Tous des nés moldus, la dernière fut Hermione Granger, retrouvée près de la bibliothèque, un miroir à la main. Harry Potter, le soi-disant descendant de Salazar Serpentard, n'arrivait pas à dormir le soir suivant, la pétrification de sa meilleure amie l'ayant beaucoup bouleversé. De plus, diverses personnes, dont Rusard, le tenaient comme responsable. Il n'entendait que des voix et parlait fourchelangue, rien de bien dramatique. Tout ceci était un casse-tête qu'il fallait au plus vite élucider.

À force de tourner en rond dans son lit et d'entendre les ronflements incessants de son meilleur ami Ronald, il décida de descendre dans la salle commune aux couleurs rouge et or. On pouvait voir une décoration chargée, mais d'un côté simple. Aux murs, des tapisseries brodées aux couleurs de ladite maison ainsi que des tableaux représentant des individus courageux, le plus souvent des Aurors. Pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves s'y trouvent de gros fauteuils et canapé moelleux d'un style ancien, une cheminée en marbre et des tables pour réviser ou simplement rêvasser, parler. Au fond de la salle, nous pouvons apercevoir un petit tableau où sont affichées les annonces, les rappels au règlement du concierge, Argus Rusard, les matchs de Quidditch, les emplois du temps de chaque année, les dates des sorties et des divers bals qui auront lieu. Et enfin, il y a les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles comme des garçons.

Harry descendit donc, et aperçut une jeune fille pleurer dans un coin près d'un fauteuil. Le visage bouffi par les larmes, il ne la reconnut pas. Cependant, il décida quand même d'aller la voir. De taille petite aux cheveux bruns, la jeune fille avait l'air perdu et triste, mélangé à de la peur et solitude. Il entendit les sanglots de la jeune fille se saccader de plus en plus. Il arriva vers elle d'un pas lent, mais décidé.

\- « **Cela ne va pas ? »**

La jeune fille sursauta et essuya d'un revers de sa manche ses larmes trop présentes.

\- « **Je m'appelle Harry Potter »** continua le garçon.  
\- « **Je sais que tu es ... Tout le monde sait qui tu es, et je suis dans la même classe que toi » **avoua la petite fille.

Harry l'analysa de plus près, ayant honte de ne l'avoir pas reconnu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la reconnut : il s'agissait de Lucy Beckett. Fille en effet de sa classe, mais très discrète ne participant pas, ne parlant pas, étant toujours au fond de la classe, seule.

\- « **J'ai appris pour Hermione » ** continua la jeune fille, **je suis désolée. »**  
\- « **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »**

Lucy regarda les yeux verts de ce " méchant garçon " selon les rumeurs, et lui sourit tendrement. Il avait compris. Lucy n'était pas forcément populaire, mais sa sœur si, ainsi, la moitié des élèves savaient le sang de la jeune fille.

\- « **Tu as des idées de ce que peut être le monstre ? » **continua Lucy en détournant son regard du survivant.

\- « **Non ... Mais je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera**.»  
\- « **Tu ne me connais pas, pourquoi me ferais-tu cette promesse ? »**  
\- « **Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air gentille. »**

Lucy sourit pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle se leva et alla enlacer Harry Potter qui, surpris, prit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre à ce câlin, qui ne demandait qu'à être réconfortant de la part de la jeune fille. Ils passèrent au moins deux bonnes heures à parler des attaques, mais aussi de tout et rien. Ils rigolèrent, parlèrent, comme de véritables amis. Cependant, le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry vint lui dire bonjour, il ne vit qu'une Lucy froide, ainsi, il n'insista pas. Mais le survivant tint sa promesse, rien n'est arrivé à Lucy cette année-là. Celle-ci ayant peur de s'attacher, a préféré s'éloigner d'Harry Potter, malgré une grande affection d'amitié naissante pour lui.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**1er septembre 1995**

**Poudlard Express - 11h10**

Lucy entra donc dans le compartiment, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle n'a pas été d'une grande aide cet été, ni même les autres années d'ailleurs.

\- « **Tu as l'air perdu » **commença Lucy.

\- « **J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête » **continua Harry.  
\- « **J'ai appris par ma sœur pour ton audience, ça a été ? »  
\- « J'ai connu mieux. Je suis surement là grâce à Dumbledore. »  
\- « C'est quelqu'un de bien ... »  
\- « Oui..»**

Tout d'un coup, Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand, venant de réaliser à qui il parlait. Lucy n'était pas une habituée de son petit groupe, et elle venait de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- « **Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose ? »**  
\- « **Je voudrais demander un service à Hermione. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te parler en tout cas »**sourit Lucy.

Peu de temps après, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent. Ils furent tous deux également surpris de voir Lucy, mais compris lorsqu'elle demanda à Hermione de l'aide dans les cours. Celle-ci accepta avec grand plaisir. Sous l'œil intrigué de notre trio d'or, Lucy resta même avec eux pendant tous les trajets jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ron et Lucy se goinfrèrent même ensemble, lorsque le chariot arriva, sous l'oeil amusé d'Hermione.

D'habitude, elle restait toujours seule ou avec Cormac, ainsi Lucy se surprit d'aimer ce moment en compagnie de personnes plutôt sympathiques. Cependant, elle pensa pendant la moitié du temps à Cormac, se demandant ou il pouvait bien être. Au bout d'un moment, dans un soupir discret, elle se dit qu'elle le verra au banquet. Le restant du trajet, elle s'endormit dans un profond sommeil.

_La nuit tomba dans un clair de lune des plus brillants, diverses créatures rôdaient dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Lucy se promenait, malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore, en tant que loup dans la forêt. Elle entendit divers murmures provenant d'un coin des plus sombres. Elle se dirigea vers les murmures, et atterrit dans l'antre des araignées. Un frisson parcourut son coeur, elle comprit alors ce qu'avait pu ressentir Ron et Harry lors de leurs mésaventures. Celle-ci avait fait le tour de Poudlard en fin de deuxième année. Elle s'approcha petit à petit et vit divers mangemorts en train de parler aux araignées. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, mais n'entendit que des mots " rejoindre " , " prophétie " , et "seigneur". Cependant, après, plus rien. Dans ses yeux marron de loup, elle ne vit qu'une lumière verte arriver vers elle. Elle commença à courir loin de là, mais ...  
_  
Lucy, sous les appels d'Hermione, se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueur. Après quelques questions de celle-ci, la jeune Gryffondor mentit sur son cauchemar. Le trio n'insista pas et ils reprirent leurs conversations sur le ministère de la magie. Simple rêve ou rêve prémonitoire ? Lucy, ne voulant pas y répondre, continua de manger le chocolat acheté sur le chariot.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils eurent affaire à Drago Malefoy, " _**pour ne pas changer**_ ". Lucy voulut lui lancer un sort, mais le regard noir d'Hermione suffit à la convaincre de ne rien faire. Ronald souffla, déçu de ne pas voir Drago se ridiculiser. Tandis qu'ils arrivèrent aux diligences, Lucy les laissa pour se diriger à la hâte vers son meilleur ami : Cormac Mclaggen.

C'est un garçon plutôt grand, ayant une carrure plutôt massive, et des cheveux châtains plutôt épais. Pour beaucoup, le Gryffondor rentrant en sixième année avait un sale caractère : agressif, arrogant, insensible, tout le temps mauvaise humeur. Voilà comment les individus le caractérisaient. Lucy était d'accord avec cela, sauf pour l'insensibilité. Cependant, elle s'en fichait, elle-même pouvait être agressive ou de mauvaise humeur. Ils se complétaient, ils étaient complices, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un long sourire rempli de sincérité se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci lorsqu'il vit Lucy arriver. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'enlaça, tout en lui murmurant qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- **Beurk, tu mérites mieux, Lucy**, rigola Fred en passant à côté d'eux.  
\- **Même un crapaud serait plus attirant que toi,** continua George.  
\- **Même Rusard en string**, reprit Fred.  
\- **Oh, mieux, Dumbledore en robe !** Rigola George.  
\- **Il l'est déjà, non ?** déclara Lee en rigolant.  
\- **Que vous êtes drôles !** Dit Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel tout en retenant Cormac, pour ne pas qu'il réponde à ces remarques.  
\- **Ce sont des crétins,** ragea Cormac, une fois les trois garçons partis.  
\- **Ne fais pas attention à eux.**

Lucy et Cormac montèrent dans une des diligences, rejoints par le trio d'or et une fille aux cheveux blonds. Selon les rumeurs, elles seraient tirées par d'étranges créatures, mais la jeune Gryffondor, ne voyant rien à chaque fois, se disait que c'était juste des ragots de couloirs. Cependant, les diligences étaient bien tirées par ce qu'on appelle des Sombrals, des cheveux squelettiques que seules les personnes qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir. Une colonie de Sombrals est même présente dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid se vanterait même d'en avoir dressés. Elle regarda Harry, intriguée, en effet, celui-ci regardait le devant des diligences avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- « **Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas en train de devenir fou, moi aussi, je les vois. »**

Lucy et Cormac ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. " _**C'est bien ce que je dis, tous des fous, dans cette école**_ " pensa Lucy.

\- « **C'est vrai ?** » continua Harry, sous le regard choqué de ses amis.  
\- « **Oh oui. Je les ai vus dès le premier jour où je suis venue ici. Ce sont toujours eux qui tirent les diligences. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi. »**

Un petit silence se fit, personne n'osant réellement parler, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Hermione présenta la fille comme étant Luna Lovegood. Cormac et Lucy se regardèrent dans un sourire moqueur, comprenant que c'était la Loufoca, élève de quatrième année. Luna est fille rêveuse, souvent dans son monde bien à elle. Malgré sa grande gentillesse et sa douceur, son côté naturaliste la rend folle aux yeux de certains élèves de Poudlard. En effet, celle-ci, ainsi que son père, croit en l'existence de diverses créatures mythiques, notamment les Joncherines et les Nargoles. C'est pour cette raison que hormis Harry, lui lançant une chance, Hermione, Ron, Lucy et Cormac doutèrent de la véracité des dires de Luna.

Peu de temps après, ils aperçurent enfin un paysage familier : le château de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. Le ventre de Lucy commença à gargouiller autant que celui de Ronald, et tous deux furent plus que ravis d'arriver enfin à la Grande Salle. Lucy aperçut Aliénor en grande discussion avec Fred, ou plutôt en grande dispute. Du moins, une des deux personnes était énervée, l'une avait une veine qui ressortait sur son front, tandis que l'autre personne essayait de sourire malgré tout. Aliénor était en colère contre Fred qui, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi, essayant d'apaiser les choses avec sa sœur avec de l'humour. Lucy rigola, tout en plaignant intérieurement Fred. Elle s'installa loin du trio, pensant qu'elle avait déjà fait l'effort pendant tous les trajets, et s'assit avec Cormac, non loin des jumeaux Weasley.

Les discussions allaient bon train lorsque McGonagall arriva en compagnie des nouveaux élèves. Certains étaient anxieux, d'autres confiants et en même temps timides. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant elle-même son état de stress lors de sa répartition . Après quelques secondes, et au grand dam de Lucy, le choixpeau magique entama sa célèbre chanson, qui change chaque année en fonction du contexte. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus sombre que les années précédentes : " _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages - Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages - Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles " _

La voix du choixpeau s'arrêta et la cérémonie de répartition commença. Lucy bailla d'ennui sous le regard amusé des deux Weasley se trouvant à proximité d'elle. Elle leur tira la langue, tandis qu'une autre voix se fit entendre dans la grande salle. D'un coup, plus un bruit, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne concernée.

\- « **Bonsoir les enfants ! Il y a deux changements parmi les professeurs cette année. Je suis heureuse d'accueillir à nouveau le professeur Gobe, qui reprend son poste de soins aux créatures magiques pendant l'absence temporaire du professeur Hagrid. J'ai aussi le plaisir d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage. Je suis sûr que tout le monde se joint à moi pour lui souhaiter bonne chance ... »**  
**\- « Hum hum. »**

Lucy regarda la personne qui était en train de prendre la parole : Dolores Ombrage. C'est une sorcière ayant des cheveux châtain clair, courts et bouclés. À peine avait-elle parlé de sa voix perchée, se voulant charismatique, qu'elle avait déjà eu le don d'énerver la jeune sorcière. De taille petite pour une tête plutôt imposante, elle était habillée tout en rose. Lucy entendit des chuchotements provenir d'Harry. Elle comprit que cette femme bizarre était à l'audience de celui-ci. Lucy, tout comme Hermione, se demanda pourquoi le ministère venait s'immiscer dans l'école Poudlard. Elle tourna cette fois-ci la tête vers les jumeaux Weasley qui, eux, rigolaient et commençaient déjà à se moquer d'elle " _**rose bonbon**_ " , " _**barbe à papa**_ ". Elle voyait déjà dans leurs yeux des multitudes de farces qu'ils avaient en tête pour celle qui voulait faire régner un ordre.

À la fin du discours du Gobelin rose, surnom que Lucy et Cormac avaient donné à leur nouveau professeur, Dumbledore, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaitre comme à son habitude un festin grandiose.

Lucy, qui était en train de raconter à Cormac sa mésaventure en forêt tout en mangeant, entendit des voix se lever près de Fred. Il s'agissait d'une fois encore d'Aliénor en pleine conversation avec lui, qui essaya péniblement d'avaler son poulet. Aliénor fusilla sa soeur du regard, lui demandant de se mêler de ses affaires et dans un petit sourire moqueur, Lucy retourna à son assiette.

\- « **Aliénor, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ! »**  
\- « **Fred, je ... Non, je n'ai pas envie ! George, arrête de rire, vous n'êtes que deux idiots ! Puis je vous préviens, ma promesse pour vous couvrir pour vos farces ... »**  
**\- « Nos farces ?** Rigola Lee tout en la coupant. **Tu y participes autant que nous. »**

Aliénor décida d'ignorer les garçons pendant tout le repas, sous l'oeil amusé de Fred. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de son amie, il se disait juste qu'elle était dans ses mauvais jours. Jours qui arrivaient une fois par mois. À la fin de repas, Aliénor accompagna les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune tout en leur expliquant les diverses règles de bonne conduite. Une fois arrivée, elle leur transmit le mot de passe tout en leur précisant que l'accès aux chambres des filles est interdit pour les garçons, sous peine de glisser sur un toboggan. Dans un long soupir, elle monta à son tour dans son dortoir, sans avoir auparavant réprimandé sa soeur qui n'était pas encore au lit.

L'ainée des Beckett se coucha, fatiguée et en colère contre un jeune homme se nommant Fred Weasley. Les filles qui partageaient son dortoir ne l'aidaient pas à diriger tout ça.

\- « **Tu sais qui est venu me parler ?** » commença une des jeunes filles, sous l'oeil intrigué de sa meilleure amie, Angélina Johnson. « **Fred ! Juste avant le repas, toi tu auras George et moi Fred. »**

Dans un rire de naïveté et de petite fille immature, selon la pensée d'Aliénor, elles finirent toutes deux par aller se coucher, tandis que la préfète en chef soupira et grogna de plus en plus.

Aliénor ne s'était jamais demandé avant si elle aimait George, Fred ou bien même Lee. Les rumeurs autour d'elle sur ses sentiments n'étaient que trop présentes pour la jeune fille. Dès sa première année, étant donné qu'elle avait tout de suite lié une amitié avec eux, les élèves avaient conclu qu'elle en aimait un. La jeune fille ainsi que ses amis rigolèrent de cette rumeur, parfois même en jouant une fausse dispute de couple. Oui, auparavant, cela faisait rire Aliénor, mais plus les années passaient et plus cela l'énervait. Depuis l'année précédente, des questions lui trottaient en tête : l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi lui et pas son frère ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi des sentiments étaient venus pour tout gâcher ? Oui, la Miss Beckett redoutait l'inévitable : elle était tombée amoureuse de Fred Weasley petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait reconnu ses sentiments que cet été, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas pu le voir à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre à ses amis ou bien même à sa mère, mais son absence était de plus en plus pesante.

Alors ce soir, lorsqu'elle vit l'homme à qui appartenait son coeur parler à cette fille insignifiante, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver contre lui. Bien sûr, ne pouvant lui dire la véritable raison de son énervement, elle inventa une raison : " _**pas envie d'une farce ce soir, je tiens à respecter mon rôle de préfète**_ " , " _**tu joues avec les sentiments de cette pauvre fill**_**e** " , " _**tu n'es qu'un idiot**_ " . Oui, Aliénor se demandait comment Fred réagirait s'il apprenait que le coeur de son ami lui appartenait. Couperait-il tout lien ? Rigolerait-il ? Aliénor espérait qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais il avait déjà eu plusieurs conquêtes dues à son sourire charmeur, et ce soir, il prit comme proie la fille de son dortoir. 

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais via le flash back montrer l'évolution du caractère de Lucy. Avant timide, peur, etc. Puis au fil des années, elle s'est endurcit. Etant donné que je commence l'histoire en cinquième année, je me permet de faire des flash back pour que vous connaissiez un peu son histoire. J'espère que cela ne vous déplaît pas. Aussi, ne penser pas que Lucy va se rapprocher d'un claquement de doigt du trio hein :p. Cela ne sera pas un gros point de l'histoire.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Potion et révélation

**2 septembre 1995 - 00h33**

**Salle commune des Gryffondor**

Un petit boum se fit entendre, ce qui réveilla la jeune préfète en sursaut. Elle regarda l'heure, et fut horrifié en voyant minuit trente. Elle se leva précipitamment, pris son insigne de préfète en chef et descendit furieuse dans la salle commune pour mettre une retenu aux personnes responsable de ce bruit infernale. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle reconnu les voix des jumeaux Weasley, elle soupira et continua sa descente d'un air décidé.

\- « **Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore vous deux ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au lit ? Il est ou Lee ? »**  
**\- « On se calme, ai-je besoin d'un ... Avocat ?** » Rigola George  
\- « **Je présente mon client ici présent » **continua Fred. « **Je suis un avocat »**  
\- « **Papa, nous a forcé un jour à aller dans un tribunal moldus, c'était plus marrant » **expliqua George.  
\- « **Qu'elles sont les charges ?** » Souris Fred en faisant mine d'être sérieux.

Aliénor regarda les jumeaux tour à tour, elle voulait rire, mais elle était encore en colère contre Fred. Elle souris à George, tandis qu'elle lança un regard noir à Fred.

\- « **Pourquoi lui il a le droit à un sourire ?** » Contesta Fred  
\- « **Je suis plus beau, et moins bête que toi » ** dit fièrement son frère, tandis qu'Aliénor rigola  
\- « **Je devrais vous coller » **repris Aliénor sérieusement, **alors allez-vous couchez »**  
\- « **Mince, notre mère à utiliser du polynectar »** souris Fred à George  
\- « **Arrête tes imbécilité Fred Weasley ! Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner »**

George rigola, tandis que Fred ne comprenait de moins en moins sa meilleure amie en face de lui. Il allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers : Lucy Beckett

\- « **Ah non !** » S'énerva Aliénor. « **Tu montes au lit ! Immédiatement ! »**  
**\- « Mince je ne savais pas que je m'adressais à ma mère et non à ma sœur. Tu as utilisé du polynectar maman ?» ** Lucy ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais les jumeaux se mirent à rire, tandis que sa sœur s'énerva contre elle.  
\- « **Tu ne sortiras pas Lucy, tu remontes au lit, sinon je te colle ! »** s'emporta Aliénor

Yeux dans les yeux, les sœurs s'affrontèrent du regard. Une qui voulait aller se promener dans les couloirs de l'école en tant que loup pour se diriger vers les cuisines. L'autre ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir des émotions pour son ami s'énervant sur chaque personne croissant son regard. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'était pas prête à accepter ce terrible fait.

\- « **Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille tous se coucher » **conclut Fred en prenant par le bras Lucy, tandis que George pris Aliénor.

Celle-ci ne sue pourquoi, mais une colère immense monta en elle en voyant Fred tenir Lucy par le poignet. L'ainée des Beckett fusilla sa sœur, et tout en se détachant de George, elle remonta se coucher énervé et blessé. " _**Si Fred ne m'appartient pas, hors de question qu'il appartienne à Lucy**_ " maugréa-t-elle de jalousie. Les jumeaux Weasley et Lucy, étaient resté dans la salle commune, étonnée de la réaction d'Aliénor.

\- « **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** » Se demanda George plutôt inquiet à Lucy  
\- « **Vous la connaissez surement mieux que moi, alors ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait vous répondre** » leurs souris Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, en feintant de ne pas se soucier de sa sœur tandis que Fred la pris par la main et la stoppa dans sa marche. Il la retourna vivement et amplifia la profondeur de leurs regard, Lucy, elle, fronça les sourcils ne voulant qu'une chose : partir.

\- « **Montons nous coucher » **lui dit-il. « **Ta sœur est déjà assez énervée comme ça, n'en rajoute pas. »**  
**-« Il a raison. Puis où tu voulais aller** ? Repris George  
\- « **Me prendre un brownie »**  
**\- « Demain on ira ensemble si tu veux » **souris Fred, « M**ais ce soir on devrait aller se coucher. Surtout que miss Beckett, vous avez une tête affreuse, tu as vu tes cernes ? »**

**\- « Oh allez s'il vous plait, elle va dormir autant qu'un troll à la lumière du jour »**

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et tout deux dans la même voix dirent " _**Non**_ " . Lucy soupira, tandis que Fred alla la décoiffer tout en lui prenant la main vers les dortoirs. Lucy lui souris, en disant qu'elle lui fera tenir sa promesse, et tous les trois dans un sourire des plus amicales montèrent se coucher petit à petit.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et s'endormit comme une masse, en pensant que Fred avait raison sur son état de fatigue. Celui-ci ainsi que George se dirent que les filles Beckett vont les rendre fous avec leurs caractères, et dans un petit rire les jumeaux s'endormirent dans un rêve profond ...  
Pour Lucy, cela ne fut pas un rêve mais au cauchemar, le même que précédemment. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le cauchemar se finit par deux yeux jaunes se rapprochant d'elle.

**2 septembre 1995 - 7hh13 **

**Dortoir des Gryffondor**

Ce fut un réveil en douceur pour la jeune Beckett. Malgré un sommeil trop court, elle se motiva en se disant qu'elle pourrait dormir lors du cours de l'Histoire de la Magie. Cependant, une fille de son dortoir n'était pas de cet avis-là.

\- « **Lucy, réveille-toi, le cours commence dans une heure et demie! »**  
**\- « Encore cinq minutes, maman. »**  
**\- « Mais non, c'est Hermione » **rigola celle-ci. « **Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble cette première semaine à chaque cours, comme ça je verrai tes difficultés. »**  
**\- « Bonne idée, commençons cela le 31 février. »**  
**\- « Très drôle. On se retrouve en cours. »**

Dans un long soupir devenu caractéristique de Lucy ces derniers jours, elle décida de se lever et se préparer, tout en lançant des regards mauvais aux deux autres filles de son dortoir : Lavande Brown ainsi que Parvati Patil, les trouvant trop proches de Cormac, n'étant pour elle que des filles immatures et sans intérêt. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cormac les aimait autant. Lavande essaya de rendre à Lucy son regard mesquin, mais d'un coup de baguette discrète, les cheveux de Lavande devinrent rouge. C'est dans un rire que Lucy descendit les escaliers, tandis que Lavande cria, réveillant le très peu d'élèves encore endormis. Ce fut le cas d'Aliénor qui maudissait les élèves de sa maison. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille. Elle sortit de son dortoir, accompagnée par Anna, la fille qui avait parlé à Fred, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, où des cris se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Peu de personnes étaient présentes, mais elle aperçut deux têtes rousses en plein milieu.

\- « **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?** » Ragea Aliénor.  
\- « **Ah non, pour une fois ce n'est pas nous**, » sourit George.  
\- « **Bonjour, Fred »** sourit Anna.  
\- « **Bonjour » **fit Fred, encore à moitié endormi.  
\- « **Ah non, toi tu ne commences pas » **dit Aliénor en pointant son doigt sur Anna. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**  
**\- « Demande à ta soeur »** intervient Lee tout en arrivant en bâillant

Les élèves ont pu assister par la suite à une dispute de sœurs, mélangeant mots familiers et menaces, sous l'œil ravi de Lavande.

\- « **On devrait intervenir, non?** » s'inquiéta Lee. « **Elles vont finir par se tuer. »**  
**\- « Si on intervient, c'est nous qu'elles tueront » **répondit George. « **Puis Aliénor est déjà assez énervée contre Fred. »**  
**\- « Pourquoi ça ? »**  
**\- « Aucune idée »** répondit cette fois-ci Fred.

Les garçons décidèrent de laisser les soeurs Beckett puis prirent le chemin vers la grande salle, traînant derrière eux un petit mouton aux cheveux bruns : Anna. Ils ne se rendirent compte de sa présence qu'une fois arrivés à table. Peu de temps après, Angélina Johnson arriva vers eux dans un long sourire et dans une bonne ambiance, ils commencèrent à manger leurs tartines de confiture.

À la fin du repas, Fred regarda les alentours, mais ne vit ni Aliénor ni Lucy. " _**Elles se sont peut-être tuées finalement**_ " conclut-il. Ne voulant pas se prendre déjà la tête avec cette famille, il décida de laisser tomber tout en se dirigeant vers son premier cours : Botanique. Aliénor était déjà dans les serres, et son regard enleva tout courage à Fred, qui décida de ne pas lui demander comment cela s'était passé.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cinquièmes années commencèrent leur deuxième cours de la journée : potions, avec le terrible Severus Rogue. Cependant, Lucy était l'une des rares personnes à l'apprécier, plus étonnant encore, c'était réciproque, malgré le faible niveau de celle-ci en potion. Neville Londubat, catastrophe en potion, était presque plus doué qu'elle encore. Ainsi, contrairement à Ron et Harry qui traînaient derrière elle aussi lentement q'une limace, Lucy Beckett s'empressa de se mettre à une table.

\- « **Je ne la comprends pas**, murmura Ron à Harry. « **Elle l'aime bien ! La fille, elle l'aime bien ! »**  
**\- « Je sais, Ron. »**  
**\- « Et lui, il l'adore. »**  
**\- « Je sais, Ron. »**  
**\- « Il ne lui enlève jamais de points, et à nous, si. Elle est pourtant nulle ! ... Tiens, cela ne sent pas la friture ? **  
**\- « M. Weasley, malgré votre maitrise presque parfaite en délinquance, concernant la potion, vous êtes loin d'être le meilleur,** sourit Severus**. Allez vous asseoir. »**  
\- « **Oui monsieur ...»**

Dans un rire étouffé, Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond. Alors qu'Hermione se dirigea, comme au cours précédent, près de Lucy. Aujourd'hui, les Gryffondor partageaient le cours avec les Serpentard. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé que Rogue enleva 5 points aux Gryffondor sans raison particulière et Hermione ragea intérieurement.

\- « **Comment tu fais pour l'apprécier ? »**  
**\- « Il est gentil lorsqu'on le connait » **sourit Lucy.  
**\- « Je ne suis pas convaincue. »**  
**\- « Si tu savais Hermione ... »**  
**\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**  
**\- « Laisse, ce n'est pas important. » **

Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de solitaire, mais il avait su aimer d'une grande profondeur et d'intensité. C'était dans le quartier nommé l'Impasse du Tisseur qu'il la rencontra pour la première fois : Lily Evans. Dès lors, une grande amitié grandit entre eux deux, mais un sentiment d'amour commença à naitre dans le cœur de Severus pour cette jeune fille. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait des difficultés à se faire des amis et malgré son amitié pour Lily, une haine envers les moldus grandissait petit à petit en lui. Certains diront que c'était dû à son père moldu qui lui infligea une enfance triste et sans aucune affection. Après leurs BUSE, le lien de ses deux meilleurs amis si proche se brisa lorsqu'il traita Lily de Sang de bourbe, à cause de son intervention pour le sauver de James Potter qui lui lançait des sorts. Dès lors, plus aucun contact, Severus garda son amour pour elle secret. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle courrait un grand danger à cause de l'enfant qu'elle portait, il demanda à Dumbledore de la protéger. Mais rien, même Albus, n'y parvint pas. Lily mourut, Severus ne s'en remit jamais. C'était un amour qu'il garderait pour lui à jamais, un amour si fort, si sincère que même la mort n'a pas pu vaincre. Un amour, qui le tuait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry Potter. Mais tout cela, bien sûr, les élèves l'ignoraient, ne sachant pas que leur professeur était quelqu'un de courageux, un antihéros tombé amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Lucy ne savait qu'une partie de l'histoire, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas le méchant que tout le monde voulait croire. Severus retrouvait quelques points de son caractère dans la jeune fille, et inversement.  
Au départ, il était méfiant avec cette fille, mais les dires d'Albus l'avaient convaincu de l'aider à maitriser ses transformations, sa colère. En effet, Severus avait été très suspicieux lorsque Remus fut enseignant à Poudlard, le suivant même parfois. Vers la fin d'année, alors qu'il essaya d'écouter une conversation, il surprit Remus donnant à Lucy un cours particulier d'animagus pour que celle-ci maitrise son talent. Rogue alla tout de suite en avertir Albus.

Dumbledore rigola, lui expliquant la situation ainsi que la prophétie autour d'elle, tout en lui révélant le nom de famille d'enfance du côté maternel de Lucy. Depuis, Rogue changea de comportement envers la jeune Beckett. En plus de protéger Harry, il décida de protéger Lucy, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi ce changement d'attitude envers elle. Au fil des semaines, elle commença à l'apprécier, découvrant petit à petit un être gentil qui connaissait sa grand-mère. Celle-ci avait rencontré la mère de Severus Rogue, Eileen Prince. Devenant très amies, étant dans la même maison Serpentard, la grand-mère de Lucy, Luinil Dawson, aida financièrement la famille Rogue, mais surtout Eileen, lorsque son mari la violentait. D'une certaine façon, Severus Rogue se sentait redevable à la famille Beckett, sa mère serait certainement morte plus tôt si Luinil n'avait pas été là. De plus, Luinil était la marraine de Severus. Marraine qui disparut de sa vie lors de la première guerre des sorciers.

\- « **Bien, commençons. »**

Lucy fut coupée dans ses pensées par le professeur Rogue qui commença son cours.

\- « **Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire un Philtre de paix, souvent demandé au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Qui pourrait me dire à quoi sert cette potion ?»**

Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva la main, ce qui fit sourire Lucy à côté d'elle.

\- « **Personne ?** » Hermione leva de plus en plus haut la main. « **Vous avez un examen en fin d'année, il serait peut-être temps de vous mettre au travail. Le philtre de paix est une potion pour calmer l'anxiété et apaiser l'agitation. Cependant, attention, je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Londubat ?** » Celui-ci baissa sa tête tout en rougissant de honte, sous les quelques rires des Serpentard. « **Prenez vos livres à la page dix et commencez, continua le professeur Rogue. »**

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de l'ignorance de son professeur, et prit le bras de Lucy pour l'emmener à la table des ingrédients. Toutes deux prirent de la poudre de pierre de lune et du sirop d'ellébore.

\- « **Alors**, commença Hermione, **la première étape constitue à ajouter de la poudre de pierre de lune, puis on doit tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en laissant frémir sept minutes. Après, on doit ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore. »**  
**\- « Merci, Hermione, mais j'ai mon livre, tu sais. »**  
**\- « L'habitude, Ron et Harry n'ont généralement pas leurs livres. »**

Au bout d'une heure, tous les élèves eurent fini leurs potions. Severus Rogue passa à travers les tables, annonçant qu'une légère vapeur argentée devrait apparaître. Hermione réussit haut la main, Harry eut des vapeurs grises foncées, ce qui lui valut un zéro, tout comme à Ronald et Neville. La vapeur de Lucy était plutôt verte, et l'odeur n'en était pas moins nauséabonde. Cependant, son professeur ne dit rien et continua son chemin, sous l'oeil médusé de Ronald.

\- « **Pour vous récompenser de ce travail honteux, vous m'écrirez pour le prochain cours, donc jeudi, trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques »**

Dans des murmures de mécontentement, les élèves sortirent à la hâte, il était l'heure de manger. Lucy remercia malgré tout Hermione de son aide, et partit voir Severus.

\- «**Professeur puis-je vous parler ? »**  
**\- « Bien sûr, miss Beckett. »**  
**\- « Vous avez connu mes grands-parents, n'est-ce pas ? »**  
**\- « C'est exact. »**  
**\- « Étaient-ils .. Loups-garous ? »**

Après plusieurs secondes où Rogue ne sut quoi dire. Il finit par répondre à la jeune fille, mais pour elle, son silence semblait être une évidence.

\- « **Ce que vous devez savoir Lucy, c'est que les loups-garous n'ont jamais été très bien vus. Moi-même, je les ai beaucoup critiqués. Beaucoup se sont cachés, ont caché leur nature, fuyant dès que leurs secrets étaient découverts. Surtout à l'époque de vos grands-parents. Les individus atteints de lycanthropie avaient peur d'être rejetés par leur entourage, leurs amis, et finir sans emploi. Alors certains ont préféré prendre des décisions ... Plutôt conséquentes pour rester en vie. »**  
**\- « Ils étaient donc loups-garous ... ?** » Dit Lucy en baissant la tête, peinée.  
\- « **Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre. »**  
**\- « Professeur s'il vous plait »** commença à rager Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- « **Fin de la conversation. Parlez-en avec votre grand-mère, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »**

Lucy s'énerva, pesta pendant tout le trajet menant à la Grande Salle. Pourquoi diable personne ne voulait lui dire la vérité ? Si ses grands-parents étaient effectivement loups-garous, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit jusque là ? Quel secret pouvaient-ils cacher ?

Je l'avoue, au début Severus ne devait pas avoir un petit rôle dans la vie de Lucy. Mais la mort d'Alan ma touché, ainsi j'ai décidé d'intégrer Rogue à mon histoire. Il y a deux musiques d'ambiances ne sachant pas réellement la vitesse de votre lecture.


	7. Chapitre 6: Un passé lourd en ténèbres

**Flash Back **

**1979**  
**\- 2 ans avant la mort des Potter**

Luinil Dawson pleura, mais en vain, son mari partit. Elle se retrouva seule dans sa grande maison de Godric's Hollow, sa fille et sa petite fille étaient parties en Écosse chez ses grands-parents pour plus de sécurité. N'ayant pas de pouvoir magique, Luinil avait peur pour sa fille âgée de 22 ans. Cela faisait à présent neuf ans que la guerre faisait rage, et plus les années passaient et plus le mal prenait le dessus. Au début, lorsque Voldemort ignorait la présence de la famille Dawson, tout se passait pour le mieux : la famille était ensemble et unie, fêtant il y a peu de temps la première année d'Aliénor Beckett.

Mais lors d'une erreur de Matthew pendant une pleine lune, Voldemort eut connaissance de cette famille. Il comprit que les anciens Serpentard n'étaient pas d'anciens élèves normaux : ils étaient tous deux des loups-garous ayant enfanté une Cracmol. Ainsi, il y a une semaine, ils reçurent une lettre d'Eileen Prince Rogue, leur suppliant d'accepter une certaine offre des ténèbres.

" _Je ne sais pas où tu trouves, mais ici, c'est vraiment horrible. Tu me manques, Luinil. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour parler de notre amitié que je t'envoie ce message... Il vous tuera tous. Tu en es consciente ?_  
_Severus ... Severus les a rejoints, Luinil. Il leur a confirmé votre état de loup-garou. Lord Voldemort sera sans pitié avec vous, avec ta fille. Il existe deux prophéties, deux enfants vont naitre dans deux familles. Deux enfants qui auront un rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort ... Je t'en prie, fais attention, il pourrait s'agir de l'enfant que Nixie attend ou celle qui est déjà né. Edward doit accepter, tu dois accepter. Reste en vie, protège ta famille, protège mon fils. Pour moi, il est trop tard j'en ai bien peur _ "

Luinil avait répondu à cette lettre, mais en vain. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

" _Bonjour ma tendre amie._  
_Je dois avouer que ta lettre me surprend, Lord Voldemort n'est pas au courant de notre condition et ne nous a fait aucune proposition. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien. Severus a dû te mentir, je ne le vois pas s'engager dans ce combat. Cela est dangereux et stupide, il le sait bien. Ton garçon est intelligent._  
_Il est trop tard ? Arrête, tu deviens paranoïaque, ma chère amie. Rejoins-moi au Chaudron Baveur, demain à midi_."

**4 jours plus tard.**

" _Eileen, tes non-réponses m'inquiètent. Un sbire de Lord Voldemort est venu nous voir le lendemain de ta lettre ... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie, les choses deviennent de plus en plus inquiétante ici. Tu n'es pas venue au rendez-vous, et je n'ai aucune réponse à mes lettres. Réponds-moi, mon amie. L'inquiétude me prend. Edward veut partir, je t'en prie, donne moi des nouvelles qui pourraient le retenir dans cette folie !_

_Je t'embrasse,_  
_Luini_l"

Le couple se disputa tous les jours depuis l'arrivée de la lettre, Luinil refusant catégoriquement, Edward voulant accepter. Cependant, ils étaient d'accord sur un point, la protection de leurs familles, de leur fille et de leurs petites-filles. Edward était fou amoureux de sa femme, mais au fond de lui et malgré le désir de vouloir protéger sa famille, il avait envie de réussir. Il avait envie d'avoir un poste plus haut gradé et non un banal poste au ministère dans un bureau étouffant et ennuyeux.

Alors en ce jour d'Halloween, Edward partit et ne revint jamais chez sa famille. Luinil, ne voulant avouer la triste vérité à sa famille, leur inventa qu'il était mort ce 31 octobre, tué par un Mangemort.

Par la suite, des rumeurs couraient dans les rues de Londres, et aucune ne satisfaisait Luinil : meurtre, torture, loup-garou. Elle se demandait où était son mari, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à elle. Cependant, elle pensait réellement qu'il était mort, malgré l'ambition de son mari, elle ne pouvait penser que celui-ci les avait abandonnés pour une ambition des plus dangereuses. Non, chaque soir, elle se disait qu'il était mort pour protéger sa famille. Qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de ce terrible mage noir juste par devoir, par obligation et non par envie. Un mensonge qui permettait à Luinil de tenir chaque jour. Un mensonge qui lui permet encore aujourd'hui de regarder sa fille, et lui dire que son père est mort. Regarder ses petites-filles en leur disant que leur grand-père est mort. Même se regarder dans le miroir en se disant veuve.

**27 juillet 1980**

Luinil tint fermement la main de la petite Aliénor, qui ne comprit pas vraiment, de son jeune âge, pourquoi sa grand-mère était tendue, pourquoi sa mère n'était pas venue la chercher à la crèche, ni même son père. Mais surtout pourquoi ils se dirigèrent vers un gros et blanc immeuble sentant un produit qui agressait son petit nez.

Elles arrivèrent dans une chambre se situant au deuxième étage. Plus elles marchèrent et plus leurs pas se firent rapides, le coeur de sa grand-mère battait la chamade. Luinil essaya de calmer ses battements qui se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Malgré sa potion pour ne pas se transformer en loup-garou, la pleine lune était difficile, même avec une grande expérimentation comme la sienne. Cependant, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentit pour la pleine lune ne fut rien lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de sa fille venant d'accoucher. Sa fille, Nixie, lui présenta la nouvelle Beckett de la famille : Lucy Beckett. Au bout de quelques heures de rire, de larmes, Luinil remarqua une chose étrange chez sa nouvelle petite-fille. Une tache, une tache se trouvant sur le poignet de celle-ci : une demie-lune. Luinil fit mine d'avoir chaud et sortit de l'hôpital pour prendre l'air, alors qu'au fond d'elle son cœur venait de se briser. Oui elle avait peur, peur que tout ceci soit vrai. La prophétie. La malédiction.

\- « **Non, ce n'est pas possible ... Comment ?** » Murmura t-elle à soi-même  
\- « **C'est une bonne question, je l'ai senti à des kilomètres. Sûrement un lien de famille ou un truc de loup ».**Rigola un homme

\- « **Edward ... Non, tu es mort. »**

Luinil commença à courir vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'enlacer, pleurer de joie encore une fois, pensant que c'était réellement le plus jour de sa vie. Cependant, elle s'arrêta net en voyant la marque qu'il montrait fièrement. Elle vit dans son regard les ténèbres qui l'avaient envahi. Plus rien d'humain ne restait en ce jour d'Edward Dawson. Tout avait disparu : amour, bonté, compassion, famille unie. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, ses jambes ne voulaient plus répondre, elle voulait crier et s'effondrer. Toutefois ravalant son amour pour lui, elle mit sa main dans sa poche pour être prête à tout moment de sortir sa baguette. Edward soutint le regard de sa femme, et s'avança calmement vers elle.

\- « **Le Sinistros est présent en elle. La malédiction est la. Luinil, elle doit rejoindre notre camp. »**  
\- « **Tu veux dire le tien. Tu nous as abandonnées pour lui ...Ta femme, ta fille »** murmura Luinil.  
\- « **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Severus a dit vrai sur la prophétie, et ... »**  
\- « **Non**, coupa Luinil. « **Je la protégerai, Edward, va t'en » **cria-t-elle, tandis que sa voix commençait petit à petit à trembler. Elle était maintenant désespérée. « **Severus est un traitre, tout comme toi. »**  
\- « **Tu ne comprends pas ! »** s'emporta le loup  
\- « **Toi, tu ne comprends pas ! J'aime ma famille, et j'aime mes deux petites filles, malgré que l'une d'elles soit condamnée à vivre peut-être un destin tel que le tien ! Un destin de loup, un destin qu'elle devra affronter avec beaucoup de courage. Mais je serai là lorsqu'elle devra faire son choix, et celui-ci sera le bon, car je ferai tout pour qu'elle devienne une bonne personne. Une personne qui n'abandonnera pas sa famille pour les ombres. »**  
**\- « Sa sœur et elle seront unies, tu le sais, si leurs liens se brisent, il l'emmènera et la convertira. Plus rien ne pourra la retenir. »**  
\- « **Si, l'amour, et moi. Je la protégerai comme tu n'as pas pu le faire !** » cria Luinil, les larmes montant petit à petit en elle.  
\- « **J'ai fait ça, car je vous aimais, Luinil, et tu le sais ! »**  
\- « **Voilà la différence entre toi et moi. Moi je les aime et je t'aime, mais toi, tu nous aimais. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, l'homme qui était mon mari est mort le 31 octobre 1979. »**

Luinil ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle n'éclata pas en sanglots, voulant garder sa fierté, mais des larmes dansaient sur ses joues, coulant de ses yeux marron mouillés et tristes.

\- « **Je ferai tout pour la protéger, même si pour ça, il faut qu'elle devienne une mangemort. »**  
\- « **Tu nous as trahi Edward, en condamnant à mort chaque membre de ta famille. Lorsque le jour tu regretteras, lorsque le jour tu voudras te faire pardonner et que tu reviendras en suppliant... Tu ne recevras que ma baguette pour te tuer. »**

Luinil n'était pas du genre courageuse, préférant jouer de sa ruse et de sa malice, mais pour sa famille, elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout, même à tuer l'être qu'elle aime, qu'elle aimera toujours.

\- « **Cela ne sera pas le cas » **rigola Edward**.« Il est puissant. »**  
\- « **Ton maitre n'est pas immortel, un jour, il finira par mourir. Lucy sera en sécurité, et toi, tu te retrouveras seul. Je te laisse aujourd'hui le choix de revenir parmi nous » **dit-elle, en suppliant à moitié.  
\- « **Je suis désolé, Luinil. »**

Sans attendre de réponse Edward transplana laissant Luinil devant cet hôpital. Cette dernière essaya peu à peu de reprendre ses esprits tout en tremblant de tous ses membres . Cependant elle devait faire bonne figure, continuer ce mensonge devant sa famille. Toutefois une chose avait changé : il fallait arrêter qu'elle se ment à elle-même. Edward est bien vivant. Elle ferait tout pour protéger sa famille, quitte à tuer l'homme qu'elle aime.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**9 septembre 1995**  
**Village d'Ecosse**

Luinil tenait la lettre de sa petite fille dans sa main, qui trembla au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_" Grand-mère,_

_Tout se passe bien ici, malgré certains jours maussade. J'espère que tu vas bien aussi. Je m'excuse de ma franchise néanmoins je dois savoir. Aliénor et moi avons eu une mésaventure en forêt due à un certain mage noir, y aurait-il une prophétie autour de nous deux ? Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais spéciale, je ne comprends plus rien, grand-mère. Rémus m'a appris quelque chose d'étonnant, presque confirmé par Severus Rogue. Est-ce que grand-père et toi, vous êtes loups-garous ? Je sais que papi est mort lors de la première guerre des sorciers, était-ce dû à votre condition ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Grand-mère, pourquoi ces mensonges ?  
Pardon de te le dire par lettre, mais j'aimerais avoir des réponses._

_Tendrement,,  
Lucy "  
_

Luinil soupira, souffla, grogna, fit les cent pas, mais rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité à sa Lucy sur la prophétie, sa condition de loup-garou. Même Nixie, sa propre fille, ignorait tout ça. Alors, pourquoi le dire à sa petite-fille ? Pourquoi lui infliger tout cela de son jeune âge ? " _**Les rumeurs sur le retour de Lord Voldemort ne sont que rumeurs et, après tout,**_ _pensa Luinil__**, il se souvient peut-être plus de la famille Dawson - Beckett. Après tout, Edward est peut-être maintenant réellement mort, et Lucy est en sécurité**_ " . Oui, Luinil voulait s'en convaincre, car au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas prête à affronter son passé, à affronter des moments qui allaient devenir de plus en plus sombres.

Devait-elle s'éloigner de sa petite-fille ? Lui dire la vérité ? Mais dans ce cas, comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle saurait qu'elle a dans le sang des prédispositions pour être une mangemort ? Pour faire régner le mal tout comme son grand-père, ou faire régner la lumière ?

Pour répondre à ses questions, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait faire qu'une seule chose : savoir si oui ou non Lord Voldemort était réellement de retour. Pour en être sûre, elle devait contacter plusieurs personnes, dont une qu'elle tenait comme responsable de la destruction d'une partie de sa famille : Severus Rogue.

Luinil se dirigea vers le vieux salon de sa petite maison d'Écosse et commença à écrire sur le petit bureau en bois. Dans cette lettre, elle demanda à Severus de lui dire la vérité sur le mage noir, et de protéger Lucy contre elle-même pour qu'il se rachète de sa traitrise. De faire tout pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, malgré les heures dures qu'ils devront tous affronter.

**10 septembre 1995**.

Le lendemain, elle reçut la réponse de Severus Rogue. Il accepta pour sa mère, pour sa marraine, pour sa conscience. Il lui confirma au passage le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer le nom et, dans un long soupir, Luinil écrivit à sa petite-fille de venir lors des vacances de Noël pendant un ou deux jours, ou elles pourront parler de tout cela. Cependant, elle ne savait pas encore, s'il elle devait lui dire la vérité, ou lui un mensonge. Ainsi après avoir rédiger la lettre à Lucy, elle en rédigea une autre à Severus, lui demandant de se taire et d'agir en silence.


	8. Chapter 7 : Sinistros

**9 septembre 1995 - 12h24**

**La volière**

Lucy ressassa depuis plusieurs jours sa conversation avec Remus ainsi qu'avec son professeur de potion si mystérieux. Elle avait sacrifier plusieurs nuits à penser à tout cela. Faire des hypothèses les plus folles les unes. que les autres. Mais aussi à penser à cette fameuse prophétie qui rode autour de sa soeur et elle. Ainsi elle décida de passer à l'action du moins le peu qu'elle pouvait faire actuellement. Elle se dirigea donc vers la volière ou elle en sortit une plume ainsi qu'une feuille.

" _Grand-mère,_

_Tout se passe bien ici, malgré certains jours maussade. J'espère que tu vas bien aussi. Je m'excuse de ma franchise néanmoins je dois savoir. Aliénor et moi avons eu une mésaventure en forêt due à un certain mage noir, y aurait-il une prophétie autour de nous deux ? Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais spéciale, je ne comprends plus rien, grand-mère. Rémus m'a appris quelque chose d'étonnant, presque confirmé par Severus Rogue. Est-ce que grand-père et toi, vous êtes loups-garous ? Je sais que papi est mort lors de la première guerre des sorciers, était-ce dû à votre condition ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Grand-mère, pourquoi ces mensonges ? _  
_Pardon de te le dire par lettre, mais j'aimerais avoir des réponses. _

_Tendrement,, _  
_Lucy_ "

Les yeux de Lucy commencèrent à s'humidifier sous le coup de la tristesse. Elle ne faisait que très peu confiance aux personnes dans ce monde qu'elle trouvait injuste. Alors si elle devait apprendre que sa grand-mère, la regardant dans les yeux en lui contant des récits de ses aventures avec son grand-père, s'avérait faux, sa carapace ne deviendrait que plus dure, plus difficile à porter, plus lourde à garder. Puis un jour, elle le sait. Oui, elle craquerait, elle pleurerait, elle crierait au monde ses souffrances et ses doutes. Mais ce jour-là, à force de rejeter chaque personne s'approchant d'elle, qui viendra la rassurer dans les ombres ? Lorsque les ténèbres envahiront le ciel, lorsqu'elle n'aura plus personne, elle s'effondra telle une feuille tombant à terre lorsque l'hiver approche. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et, d'un geste de la manche, elle essuya ses larmes, s'apprêtant à sourire. À faire semblant, chose qu'elle faisait depuis maintenant quatre ans. Mais une question la tourmentait : jusqu'à quand aurait-elle la force de faire semblant ?

Lucy sourit néanmoins en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

\- « **Tu n'es pas venue manger ce matin, et tu n'étais pas présente ce midi, alors j'ai commencé à te chercher. »**  
-« **Je vais bien, Cormac, c'est gentil de t'être inquiété. J'envoyais seulement une lettre à ma grand-mère. »**  
\- « **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que ta mésaventure en forêt n'était pas anodine et que tu ne m'as pas tout raconté..** » Dit Cormac en prenant son air suspicieux, Lucy lui sourit et essaya de changer de sujet.  
\- « **Comment va Lavande ? »**  
\- « N**e change pas de sujet, Lucy Phoebé Séléné Beckett on sait tout deux que tu ne l'aimes pas, d'ou ta blague de la dernière fois » **continua celui-ci en la regardant, furieux. Lucy, quant à elle, sourit et alla frapper gentiment l'épaule de son ami.  
\- « **Pourquoi je t'avais dit mes autres prénoms, déjà ? »**  
\- « **Parce que tu m'adores, voyons » **sourit-il également.  
\- « **Je te promets de t'en parler, Cormac, mais pas maintenant, plus tard. Allons manger. »**

Cormac accepta, et tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle qui était déjà bien remplie par les autres élèves. La jeune Gryffondor remarqua qu'Aliénor n'était pas avec les jumeaux, chose étonnante, mais avec des filles de son année. Elle passa devant sa soeur qui la regardait froidement, et continua son chemin en pensant que ce n'était pas son problème. Elle commença à s'installer avec Cormac, lorsqu'à son plus grand malheur, Lavande arriva, accompagnée de Parvati. La jeune Beckett souffla et changea de place, elle les supportait déjà bien trop dans leur dortoir. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea pour quitter la Grande Salle, le ventre presque vide, une main retint son poignet : George Weasley.

\- « **Alors, Cormac pue trop ? »**  
\- « **Non, ce sont plutôt les pimbêches avec lui. »**  
\- « **Jalouse, mini-Aliénor ?** » Souris Fred de son air malicieux.  
\- « **Du tout, je n'ai pas envie de briser ton coeur !** » Rigola Lucy, sous l'oeil amusé de Fred et George.  
\- « **Tu veux continuer à manger avec nous ?** Proposa Lee, **on prévoit déjà de tuer Ombrage à coup de bacon - fromage. »**  
**\- « Avec plaisir, les garçons, si cela peut énerver ma soeur. »**

Lucy leur montra le regard furieux de celle-ci, et dans un sourire des plus narquois, elle s'installa près de George. Bien sûr elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa soeur se comportait ainsi avec les jumeaux et Lee, mais d'un côté, cela l'amusait un peu. Faire enrager sa soeur était un passe-temps favori de celle-ci.  
La relation entre les deux soeurs fut très compliquée depuis l'arrivée de Lucy à Poudlard, et dès la fin de la première année, tous leurs liens s'étaient brisés, seules trois personnes adressaient la parole de temps à autre avec Lucy : ceux assis à côté d'elle. Surtout une personne, Fred Weasley. Elle se rappelait, comme ci c'était hier, qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans le train, mais surtout lors de l'évasion du Troll fin octobre de sa première année. Ce jour-là, elle comprit que Fred ne serait pas un simple ami, mais un grand frère qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu.

**Flash Back**  
**29 octobre 1991**

Elle cherchait désespérément sa soeur à travers les élèves de Gryffondor, mais rien. Après de multiples appels sans réponse, Lucy paniqua, et perdit de vue les autres élèves de sa maison. Elle avait besoin de sa soeur, et encore une fois, celle-ci l'avait abandonnée. La jeune Beckett, âgée de 11 ans, serra fort sa baguette dans la poche et avança dans les couloirs devenus vides de sons, elle aperçut Ron et Harry courir dans le sens inverse. Elle voulait les suivre, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se retourna et fut plus que soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Fred Weasley.

\- « **Ton frère ... »**  
\- « **Mon frère doit avoir encore faim, il a dû retourner à la Grande Salle. Allez, viens**, coupa Fred. **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, il est avec Harry. »**  
-** « Où est ma soeur ?»** sanglota à moitié la petite fille. « **Elle m'a laissée, elle m'a laissée seule ...»**  
\- « **Non, elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher justement » **mentit Fred.  
\- « **Tu mens bien » **sourit Lucy, peinée.  
\- « **Tu es en sécurité maintenant, montons dans la salle commune ? Je pourrais engueuler ta soeur en plus de ça » **rigola Fred.  
\- « **Je veux être présente ! » **

Fred lui sourit, et prit la main de Lucy qui avait encore les jambes tremblantes, et les mains moites d'angoisse. Celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, il lui expliqua donc qu'il avait fini de manger tôt pour pouvoir exploser les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde, mais ce fut un échec total. Lucy rigola tout le long du discours de son sauveur, sauveur qui l'avait déjà bien aidée dans son premier voyage en train. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, Aliénor accourut vers eux pour les enlacer. Mais, elle n'aperçut qu'un regard triste de sa soeur qui courut dans son dortoir, et un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Fred, et qu'aujourd'hui encore elle ne comprenait pas.

\- « **Si tu n'es pas capable de protéger ta soeur, je le ferai, Aliénor. »**  
\- « **Elle va bien, c'est le principal » **dit celle-ci en essayant de sourire pour apaiser les tensions.  
-** « Elle était terrorisée ! »**  
\- « **Je suis désolée, Fred, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai accompagné d'autres premières années. Je pensais qu'elle suivait. »**

Dans un long soupir, Fred monta à son tour se coucher, suivi de près de son jumeau, qui voulait savoir ce qui s'était produit.

**Fin du Flash Back**

****

**11 septembre 1995**

**Salle de Divination 9h22**

\- **Ouvrez vos esprits mes chers élèves, et lisez dans vos mains l'avenir ! Aujourd'hui, vous verrons la lecture de l'avenir dans des boules de cristal. Ma chère Lavande, à toi. Dis-nous ce que tu vois.**

Lucy s'endormit presque sur sa table lors de ce cours de divination, malgré les odeurs parfumées, et la fumée qui étaient présentes comme à chaque fois. Ce que la jeune Gryffondor aimait dans ce cours, c'était les poufs moelleux sur lesquels ils étaient assis, "_** pas étonnant que tout le monde veuille s'endormir**_" pensa celle-ci. Elle remarqua que Ron et Harry n'étaient pas mieux qu'elle, Ron était complètement endormi, alors que le cours venait à peine de commencer. " **_Pourquoi j'ai pris cette option_** ", grommela Lucy. " _**Même McGonagall, et Hermione l'a discréditée et pense qu'elle est à moitié folle, n'ayant aucun don. Quel choix stupide tu as fait, Lucy!**_ ", Lucy mit sa tête entre ses bras. Tour à tour, les élèves essayaient de lire l'avenir dans les boules, mais il fallait l'avouer, hormis Lavande et Parvati, tout le monde ne prit pas la peine de regarder et ils inventèrent une histoire à dormir debout.

\- « **Lucy Beckett, à vous. Réveillez-vous, miss. »**  
\- « **Pardon, c'est les odeurs, cela me détend » **mentit celle-ci.  
\- « **Oh oui, je vous comprends ! »**

Lucy sourit à son professeur à contrecœur, ne voulant pas réellement participer. Étonnamment, elle ne dut pas inventer une histoire, une histoire se dessina devant elle...

\- « **Je vois, un chien ... Un chien noir dans un cimetière, et un soleil rempli de rousseur. »**  
-** « On dirait que toutes les Beckett tombent amoureuses des Weasley » **rigola Drago.  
\- « **M. Malefoy, s'il vous plait !** » Continuez, Miss, dit leur professeur, sous le regard furieux de Lucy.  
-** « Après, tout s'assombrit, je ne vois plus rien. Des nuages sombres, ainsi qu'une lueur verte » **continua cette dernière.

Les yeux de Sybille Trelawney, qui étaient déjà agrandis par ses lunettes, s'agrandirent encore plus par l'histoire que venait de raconter Lucy. La moitié de la salle pensa la même chose " une mouche " . Sybille regarda Lucy avec peur et surprise. Comme chaque année, elle prédit la mort d'un élève, mais cette année, ce ne serait pas encore la mort d'Harry Potter, non. Ce fut une grande surprise lorsque cette femme maigre resserra sur châle sur ses cheveux, en disant qu'une des soeurs Beckett mourrait, en murmurant à la fin le mot "_ sinistros_ " . Pendant quelques secondes, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était possédée, comme si une autre personne avait parlé à sa place. Lucy étouffa un rire, suivie de près de plusieurs élèves. Tous, sauf Harry Potter. Il reconnut l'état dans lequel était son professeur, état qu'il avait vu lors de sa troisième année lorsqu'elle avait prédit que le serviteur et maître seraient de nouveau réunis. Ron remarqua le malaise de son ami, mais n'en fit part qu'à la fin du cours tout en se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours : défense contre les forces du mal.

\- « **Tu es tout blanc depuis que l'autre folle a commencé à parler des soeurs Beckett, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  
-** « Je pense qu'elle dit vrai. » **  
\- « **Harry, tu sais autant que moi que cette femme n'a aucune compétence » **rigola Ron.  
-** « Elle a déjà eu des prémonitions qui s'avéraient être vraies, j'ai déjà vu son regard... »**  
\- «** Chaque année, c'est la même chose, tu devrais être content que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas toi qu'elle voit mourir. »**  
\- « **Tu as surement raison. Allons affronter Ombrage ! »**  
\- « **C'est parti pour le premier Round! »**

Harry Potter avait déjà menti à son meilleur ami plus d'une fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ronald ne croyait pas aux compétences de leur professeur, et Harry ne savait même pas s'il y croyait réellement lui aussi. Cependant, elle avait vu juste en troisième année, et elle fut aujourd'hui dans la même transe que précédemment. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait en parler à quelqu'un ou non, aider ou simplement laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Toutefois, il savait qu'aller parler à Lucy de tout cela ne servirait à rien, elle lui rigolerait au nez.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et, accompagnés des autres élèves, ils allèrent s'asseoir chacun à une table. Comme à son habitude, Harry s'assit à côté de Ron, tandis qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas rire à la scène se déroulant devant lui : Hermione tirait Lucy par le poignet pour se mettre devant, même si le chemin pour aller devant était court, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser par les diverses expressions sur le visage de celle-ci : surprise, incompréhension, désespoir accompagné d'un soupir qui en disait long. Harry comprit vite que la jeune Beckett n'avait qu'une envie : celle de dormir, mais Hermione, n'étant pas de cet avis-là, ayant fait l'effort d'accepter de l'aider, l'emmena donc de force au premier rang.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, dans son « _hum hum_ » légendaire, Dolores Ombrage arriva. La suite du cours ne fut pas très réjouissante pour les élèves, et notamment les Gryffondor : Harry fut collé pendant une semaine, Hermione maugréa son manuel « _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ » de Wilbert Eskivdur qui ignore les sortilèges de défense, Lucy fit perdre cinq points à Gryffondor pour avoir insulté une énième fois Malefoy, et un élève de Serpentard s'endormit dans un ronflement bruyant qui causa à tous les élèves l'écriture d'un parchemin résumant le passage qu'Ombrage venait de lire.

À la fin de la journée, tous les élèves accoururent vers la Grande Salle, ayant faim. Excepté Lucy Beckett, qui décida d'ignorer le repas et monta directement dans son dortoir qui était vide, et elle pouvait donc pour reprendre ses termes « _**s'étaler comme une vulgaire limace sur son lit **_». La journée fut très longue pour celle-ci, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa grand-mère, Rogue avait presque avoué une vérité impossible, son professeur de divination avait prédit la mort d'elle ou de sa soeur, ce qui rejoignait la prophétie, et Malefoy n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer d'elle à cause de son nombre d'amis faible à Poudlard ainsi que son sang.

Dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves s'empiffraient, ne comptant plus les qualités avalées, c'était le cas de chaque membre de la famille Weasley. Un spectacle des plus marrants pour Harry, qui voyait les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny manger comme des petits trolls devant lui.

\- « **Au fait**, dit Ron, la bouche à moitié pleine « **Trelawney a encore prédit la mort d'une personne. Et ce n'est même pas Harry.** »  
\- « **Qui donc ? »** Demanda Hermione en roulant des yeux  
\- « **Lucy ou Aliénor**. » répondit Harry  
\- « **Mais ce n'est pas tout, le Sinistros a fait son retour.»**  
\- « **C'est une vielle folle !** »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione, tous étaient très surpris en l'ayant entendu dire du mal d'un professeur.

-** « Lucy et Aliénor ne vont pas mourir »** continua Hermione. « **Même le professeur McGonagall ne croit en rien à ses prédictions. »**  
-** « Mais Dumbledore, si, et elle... C'était comme si elle était possédée. »**  
\- « **Harry, voyons, tu es intelligent, c'est ridicule. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai arrêté cette matière, c'est ridicule et impossible. »**  
\- « **Quoi donc ? »**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Aliénor qui créa la surprise. Elle avait ignoré les jumeaux toute la journée, en restant la moitié du temps avec Lee et l'autre moitié avec des filles de septième année. Elle se tenait devant eux, un timide sourire aux lèvres, accompagné de Lee.

\- « **On peut s'asseoir ?»** Questionna Lee.  
-** « Bien sûr !** » Dirent en coeur Fred et George.

Aliénor reposa sa question, mais Harry inventa une excuse. La petite bande était d'accord, même si cela semblait irréaliste, ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter davantage Aliénor pour quelque chose de non fondé. Fred fut très content de voir enfin sa meilleure amie le sourire aux lèvres, mais au fond de lui, il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la plus jeune des Beckett. Ne voulant pas gâcher la bonne humeur d'Aliénor, il préféra se taire et continua à manger tout en parlant invention, et farces.

**11 septembre 1995**

**Salle commune des Gryffondor**

Cela faisait deux heures que le repas était terminé, lorsque Lucy Beckett fit son apparition dans la salle commune. Instinctivement, Aliénor se leva en prétextant qu'elle devait faire sa ronde. Elle n'avait rien contre sa soeur en cette fin de journée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir celle-ci et Fred rire, et le voir se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Lucy en profita pour aller justement vers lui une fois sa soeur partie.

\- « **Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait une promesse l'autre jour »** sourit-elle en arrivant  
\- « **Brownie, c'est ça ? » **lui sourit-il en retour. ** « On se retrouve à minuit ici, cela te va ? »**  
-** « Pour un brownie aux pépites de chocolat, je ferais n'importe quoi, même gâcher une partie de ma nuit. À tout à l'heure. »**

George se tourna vers son frère d'un air interrogateur et presque furieux.

\- « **Quoi ?** » Dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. **Je lui ai promis. »**  
\- « **Fais attention à ne pas jouer avec le feu, Fred. »**  
\- « **T'inquiète, je demanderai à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité.»**  
\- « **Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »**  
\- « **Oui, je sais.» **


	9. Chapitre 8 :Petit tour en cuisine anodin

**11 septembre 1995 - 23h58**

**Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor **

Fred Weasley n'aimait pas forcément le règlement, il aimait l'interdit pour mieux franchir ses limites. Il aimait également les filles, douces, ayant un sourire radieux pour qui soleil ou joie de vivre pourrait être leur synonyme. Cependant, il n'avait jamais connu réellement l'amour, il profitait de la vie, de sa jeunesse tout en s'amusant à énerver ses professeurs, accompagné de son frère jumeau. Lucy les appelait parfois Tic et Tac, ce qui avait fait rire les jumeaux et maugréer Lee, qui n'avait pas eu le droit à son surnom, ainsi elle l'appela " _Grincheux_ ", un nain d'un comte moldu. Fred rigola en pensant aux diverses scènes ou Lucy était cette fille-la, mais le plus souvent elle n'y était pas.

Il reçut un oreiller sur la tête, ce qui lui coupa dans ses pensées. Il se releva de son lit, et aperçut son frère ainsi que Lee en train de le fixer sur leurs lits un regard sérieux. Regard qui était rare, et qui fit rire Fred ce moquant de leurs têtes.

\- « **Fred, tu ne peux pas aller avec Lucy dans les couloirs de Poudlard » **commença George. **Nous savons tous ce qu'il va se passer, vous allez vous faire surprendre par Rusard et en vous cachant ... »**  
\- « **Stop**, coupa Fred, **il ne va rien se passer avec Lucy.»**  
\- « **Tu avais dit cela l'an dernier pour Aliénor » **continua Lee.  
\- « **C'était lors du bal de Noël, cela ne compte pas, et nous n'étions pas forcément nous-mêmes. »**  
**\- « Vous avez couché ensemble quand même, ce n'est pas rien »** s'offusqua Lee.  
\- « **Nous avons mis les choses au clair dès le matin, et à vrai dire, c'est elle qui mit les choses au clair tout de suite. Cela ne signifie rien, tout comme avec Lucy. Je la considère comme ma petite soeur..»**  
\- « **Alors, n'oublie pas que l'inceste, c'est illégal » **rigola George tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
\- « **Je ne ferai rien avec elle, elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Je ne m'amuserai pas à jouer avec elle, c'est différent. »**

Fred partit, tandis que George et Lee se regardèrent d'un drôle oeil, mais tous deux firent confiance à Fred. En effet, tous les trois appréciaient Lucy comme leur petite soeur, ayant juste un caractère difficile. Ils ne l'avaient pas réellement vue grandir, le souvenir de la petite Lucy apeurée et seule de ses deux premières années à Poudlard était toujours présent lorsqu'ils la croisaient dans le couloir. Ils l'avaient très vite prise sous leurs ailes, malgré la réticence de celle-ci. Sachant la fragilité ou la sensibilité de cette dernière George et Lee ne voulaient pas que cela dérape. Depuis leur scolarité, Fred et Lucy n'avaient passé aucun moment seul ou du moins pas volontairement. George trouvait le comportement de l'un comme de l'autre suspicieux. Il voyait Fred regardait un coup Aliénor un coup Lucy. Oui George Weasley allait garder un oeil sur ces relations qui ne lui dis rien qui vaille.

Minuit quinze arriva, et Fred, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à Harry, descendit dans la salle commune en compagnie de la cape d'invisibilité. Malgré les avertissements de son frère ainsi que ceux de Lee, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de chaque moment passé en la compagnie de Lucy Beckett. Oh, non, il ne l'aimait pas, sauf en amitié, on ne pouvait pas dire même qu'il était amoureux, fou d'elle ou autre. Il ressentait quelque chose, ça, il le savait, mais n'ayant pas réussi à mettre la main sur le mot de ses sentiments envers elle, il en conclut que ce n'était que de l'amitié. Après tout, comment cela aurait pu être autrement ? Il s'agissait quand même de la petite soeur de sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle, c'était impossible, impensable. Son frère avait failli le convaincre de ne pas tenir sa promesse ce soir, mais pour la première fois depuis leur naissance, ils avaient un avis différent.

Lorsque le jeune Gryffondor arriva dans la salle commune, il se surprit à sourire comme un idiot en la voyant à moitié endormie sur un des fauteuils. Lucy n'était pas le genre de fille qui l'attirait spécialement, du moins, il savait que son caractère serait comme lancer un gnome à travers son jardin : au début, on aime bien, mais à force, cela nous énerve et on finit par le lancer sans grande conviction. Oui, il appréciait Lucy, mais parfois, ses petites gamineries avec sa soeur l'exaspéraient, alors qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que Fred était l'homme qui incarnait maturité et sagesse. Lucy pouvait être froide, têtue, parfois même antipathique, jusqu'à antisociale, cachant ses émotions même à ceux qui s'intéressent à elle, mais son sarcasme l'amusait, autant qu'il amusait son frère et Lee.

\- « **Fatiguée miss Beckett »**

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha de plus en plus et s'aperçut qu'elle commençait réellement à s'endormir. Cela lui fit rire, car elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'un Weasley n'était jamais vraiment à l'heure. Il voulut la prendre pour la déposer dans son lit, mais se souvint qu'un sortilège protégeait le dortoir des filles. À force de se demander s'il devait la réveiller ou non, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire.

\- « **Si tu voyais ta tête »** continua-t-elle.  
\- « **Si tu voyais la tienne, on peut y aller un autre jour, si tu veux.»**  
\- « **Non, une petite escapade la nuit, c'est toujours marrant. »**  
\- « **Connaisseuse ? »**  
\- « **Si tu savais, Fred.. Allez, on y va »**

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie tout en se glissant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le long du chemin, des petits rires se faisaient entendre. En effet, la cape pouvait tenir trois personnes maximum, mais la différence de taille de nos deux protagonistes faisait que leurs rythmes de pas étaient différents. Ainsi, les maladresses étaient grandes, ayant failli faire tomber la cape, ils avaient du mal à se synchroniser, sauf concernant leurs sourires qu'ils se dessinaient sur leurs visages mutuellement.

\- « **Tu vas faire la connaissance de Dobby et Winky. »**  
\- « **J'en ai entendu parler, c'était l'elfe de maison de la famille Croupton, c'est ça ? »**  
**\- « Oui, voilà, elle est devenue un peu alcoolique depuis, mais elle est sympa. Elle me garde toujours des restes de gâteau au chocolat.»**  
\- « **On voit que tu es habitué !»**

Dans un petit rire, Fred arriva devant un tableau représentant une grande coupe de fruits géante, dans une incompréhension totale de Lucy, il chatouilla une poire du tableau et l'instant d'après, celle-ci se transforma en une grande poignée de porte de couleur verte.

\- « **Poudlard m'étonnera toujours, tu en connais d'autres, de passages secrets ? »**  
**\- « Si je te le dis, cela ne sera plus un secret. »**

Lucy sourit, et tous deux arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Elle se trouvait dans une immense salle en dessus de la Grande Salle. La salle, ayant un très haut plafond, est remplie le long de ses murs de casseroles, marmites, chaudrons, poêles, et autres ustensiles de cuisine.

\- « **Maitre Weasley, je vous attendais déjà hier »** sourit Winky, une bièraubeurre dans la main.

Ses immenses yeux marron et son nez en forme de tomate firent sourire Lucy. En plus de sa voix aiguë, elle trouva qu'elle avait une ressemblance avec Sybille Trelawney. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe et d'un corsage ayant diverses taches de farine et de chocolat. Lucy ne sut pourquoi, mais le regard de cet elfe lui était familier. Elle l'avait déjà vue en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, un regard mélangé à de la détresse, à de la solitude et, bien sûr, à de la tristesse. Elle ressentit de la compassion pour cet elfe, son monde s'était effondré d'un coup et elle ne s'en était jamais réellement remise. Tout comme Lucy lorsque son monde s'écroula pour faire face à la cruauté de la magie.

\- « **Salut, dis-moi, tu aurais des brownies et un gâteau au chocolat pour moi ? »** dit-il les yeux plein d'étoile en pensant au chocolat  
**\- « Vous avez de la chance, monsieur, le directeur a demandé qu'on fasse des brownies pour lui et une autre personne.** »  
« Comme s'il savait » pensa Lucy suspicieuse. Cette dernière ne savait pas ou se positionner face à son directeur. Mais au fond elle s'en méfiait. Manipulateur. Au courant de tout. Oui parfois elle se demandait comment il pouvait être au courant. Cela l'intriguait autant que cela lui faisait peur.  
\- « **Il en reste plein, je vais te préparer une assiette pour toi et ta copine. »**

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Lucy et Fred regardèrent l'elfe de maison avec stupeur avant de se regarder, gênés, et de rire ensemble. Dobby vint à son tour les saluer, tout en les accompagnant vers une petite table en bois ou Winky installa les divers mets de nos deux protagonistes. Pendant leurs petits en-cas, aucun des deux ne parla, profitant de l'instant, et surtout du chocolat. Winky vint plusieurs fois les voir pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, quant à Dobby et les autres elfes, ils venaient pour discuter, tout simplement.

Lucy s'étonna pendant toute sa dégustation de la sympathie de Fred, de son calme et de sa gourmandise. Bien sûr, elle le connaissait, mais comme la plupart des élèves, elle connaissait le farceur, n'aimant pas le règlement, ayant une joie de vivre, et une devise qui rime avec humour. Mais là, elle ne sut pourquoi, elle ne sut même comment, mais elle vit Fred d'un nouvel oeil. Elle regardait chaque détail de son visage, chaque rictus, chaque fossette. Lucy sourit sans s'en rendre compte en le détaillant petit à petit, en découvrant son caractère qui devenait de plus en plus comme un livre ouvert.

\- « **Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, mini-Alinéor ? »**

Boum. Lucy revient à la réalité, Aliénor. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un petit couteau dans son coeur, Fred ne la considérait que comme la petite soeur de sa meilleure amie, rien d'autre. La jeune Gryffindor sourit timidement et continua de manger ses brownies. Elle voulut rire de sa stupidité, mais se retint. En effet, elle ne savait pas si elle était soulagée, ou bien même déçue.  
Une petite heure plus tard, ils décidèrent de remonter dans leur Salle commune. Mais bien sûr, les couloirs de Poudlard sans Rusard et sa chatte ne sont pas réellement les couloirs de Poudlard. Ayant oublié la cape d'invisibilité dans la cuisine, ayant eu l'esprit ailleurs, ils durent courir jusqu'au cinquième étage, où ils se cachèrent dans divers endroits, dont un ou Lucy n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver : la salle de bains des préfets.

\- « **Comment tu sais le mot de passe ? »** Dit Lucy, surprise.  
\- « **J'ai mes sources » **rigola Fred.  
\- « **Ron ? »**  
**\- « Ron. »**

Ils rigolèrent et attendirent des dizaines de minutes avant d'essayer de sortir. Cependant, pendant ces minutes-ci, Lucy ne sut pourquoi, Fred était plutôt distant, respectant dans les règles une limite de distance entre eux. Si un inconnu arrivait dans la pièce durant les petits blancs de la conversation, il aurait pu croire que ces deux Gryffondor ne se connaissaient pas. Croire qu'ils s'étaient juste trouvés au même endroit, au même moment. En effet, Fred n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête la phrase de son jumeau : " _**on sait tous ce qu'il va se passer**_" , "_**on sait tous ce qu'il va se passer**_". Il essaya de se rassurer en disant que c'était ridicule, et presque irréaliste. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait être attiré par elle, il s'agissait tout de même de Lucy Beckett. " _**Ce n'est pas comme ci, elle était attirée par moi, de toute façon**_ " pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils n'avaient croisé personne, hormis les tableaux qui grognaient sur le chemin, dû aux lumières présentes dans leurs baguettes. Lucy s'était même énervée contre l'un d'eux qui voulait appeler Rusard, tandis que Fred, à côté, lui tira la langue.

Il était tard, ainsi, la salle commune était vide, au grand plaisir de nos deux protagonistes. La grosse dame les avait réprimandés de leur sortie, mais la jeune Beckett inventa une excuse de malaise, et elle les laissa entrer. Avant de monter se coucher, Lucy se tourna vers Fred, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui n'avait jamais été aussi sincère qu'à ce moment.

\- « **Merci encore, Fred, j'ai adoré les brownies, faudrait recommencer ça une autre fois. Bonne nuit ! »**

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et monta au dortoir. « _**Si Aliénor savait, elle me tuerait sur place**_, pensa-t-elle, _**mais bon, après tout, il ne s'est rien passé de dramatique, juste une envie réciproque de chocola**_t ".

Quant à Fred, il resta un instant dans la salle commune, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée qui lui rosit le teint de son visage.

\- « **Pourquoi ce sourire niais ? »**

Fred n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre la voix, et rigola.

\- « **Tu n'es pas encore lit, George ? »**  
**\- « Avec Lee, on a une idée d'invention, on a travaillé pendant que toi, tu batifolais dans les couloirs. »**  
**\- « On a juste mangé un bout. »** soupira exagéré Fred « **Je te rappelle que c'est la petite soeur d'Aliénor** »

George haussa les sourcils, et le questionna, mais en vain. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais lui avoua que c'était la meilleure des choses. Fred était d'accord avec son jumeau, et pour une fois dans cette soirée qui se voulait anodine, il le pensait réellement. Lucy reste Lucy, et lui, il restait lui. Trop différent. Trop compliqué. C'était mieux ainsi, et ça devait le rester. Une bonne soirée certes, mais qu'en amitié. Pour Fred, l'amitié garçon-fille existait et il comptait bien le prouver. Du moins il espérait le prouver.

Ils ne s'étaient rien passé ce soir-là, seulement deux élèves qui s'étaient amicalement rapprochés. Enfin, c'est ce que tous deux voulaient croire avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment et ne les envoient dans l'autre monde qu'est le monde des rêves. Deux êtres différents, mais deux êtres complémentaires, unis pour n'en former qu'un.

Cependant, le loup ne peut s'éprendre du lion, et le lion ne peut s'éprendre du loup sans conséquence. Les ténèbres, les ombres, la pluie, le vent arrivent sur l'école doucement, tel un serpent voulant surprendre sa proie, pour mieux l'étouffer et la tuer devant des yeux innocents qui ne voulaient que vivre dans un espoir de paix. Un espoir où leurs cauchemars ne deviennent pas réalité, et où leurs mains peuvent s'emmêler pour affronter ensemble ses yeux jaunes.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Farce & vérité

**Jeudi 19 septembre 1995**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le tour en cuisine de Fred et Lucy. Nous étions maintenant le 19 septembre, jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger. Pendant ces jours-ci, Ombrage, au grand dam des élèves, avait été nommée grande inquisitrice, lui donnant le droit de faire diverses inspections : sortilège, divination, métamorphose. Harry Potter a subi des heures de colle avec Ombrage, et sa nouvelle technique avec une plume, qui en faisait crier plus d'un, de même pour les jumeaux Weasley qui, comme Harry, devenaient des habitués des retenues.

L'ambiance à Poudlard avait donc changé et les élèves essayaient au mieux de se tenir correctement. Les jumeaux, n'étant pas d'accord avec cela, essayèrent de vendre plusieurs de leurs produits de farces et attrapes. Aliénor oublia même, pendant ce temps-ci, les règles et son rôle de préfète en les aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Bien sûr, elle adorait être préfète, mais voir des élèves de première année pleurer à cause des techniques d'Ombrage lui arrachait le coeur. Même la jeune Lucy fit de son mieux pour arrêter les provocations avec sa soeur, et l'aider dans sa tâche. Non pas qu'elle en avait envie, mais ce qu'il se passait la mettait plus en colère qu'autre chose, et l'envie d'enfreindre le règlement pour énerver Ombrage l'amusait beaucoup. Elle n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup Poudlard, mais il fallait en plus que cette inquisitrice se croie tout permis, et rende leur séjour encore plus épouvantable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais la jeune Beckett avait aussi une autre préoccupation, la prophétie à découvrir, le sinistros de Trelawney ainsi que le secret de ses grands-parents. Prédiction qui, aujourd'hui encore, troublait l'esprit d'Harry Potter, voulant des réponses à ses questions. Il avait essayé d'en parler au directeur, Albus Dumbledore, mais celui-ci l'évitait autant que son ombre.

**Jeudi 19 septembre**

**Dortoir Gryffondor**

Le soleil commençait à éclairer le ciel de ses rayons jaunes, donnant une bonne humeur à quiconque, sauf peut-être à Severus Rogue. Lucy Beckett, allongée dans son lit qu'elle trouvait trop dur et trop petit, lisait encore et encore la réponse de sa grand-mère qu'elle avait il y a quelques jours. Son insomnie était due à cela, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, sa grand-mère lui avait toujours été d'une grande aide, et elle en avait une entière confiance. Toutefois, pour la toute première fois, Lucy doutait de la véracité des dires de sa grand-mère, et son sommeil ainsi que sa concentration en cours subissaient les conséquences des mensonges de Luinil. Même si ses notes ne pouvaient pas être au plus bas.

"_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ma chère et tendre Lucy. Viens pendant tes vacances de Noël, nous en parlerons plus en détail. Fais-moi confiance, et n'écoute pas Severus, il a une dent contre notre famille. En effet, il m'en veut toujours d'avoir disparu lors de la Première Guerre, et il me tient responsable de la mort de sa mère, ce qui est faux bien entendu. J'aimais sa mère, c'était ma meilleure amie. Nous parlerons de la Première Guerre, mais pas par lettre ce n'est pas sur"._

Ce que Lucy ne savait pas, c'est que Luinil lui mentait même sur le motif de Severus. Comment dire à sa petite-fille que cet homme avait joué un rôle dans la possible mort de son grand-père ? Comment lui dire que Severus avait raison, et qu'elle lui avait menti toutes ses années ? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de sa petite fille, même si c'était déjà fait. Elle aurait pu lui dire plus tôt, mais infliger cela à Lucy alors qu'il n'y avait plus de menace, c'était inutile. Luinil l'aimait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne devait rien lui dire. Elle espérait simplement que Lucy n'aurait pas d'autres preuves à lui fournir.

Néanmoins, cette dernière était bien décidée à en avoir, ainsi elle se leva lorsque tout le monde dormait encore et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Arrive là-bas, elle ne vit personne. Les Gryffondor n'avaient qu'un seul cours aujourd'hui, celui de potions, et ils ne commençaient pas avant dix heures. Ainsi, ils en profiteraient surement tous pour dormir un peu. Elle arriva dans la section " _Histoire de la Magie_ ", et commença à feuilleter divers livres, mais rien : Révolte des gobelins, la Guerre des géants, la première guerre des sorciers ... Ainsi, elle décida d'aller dans la section " Soins aux créatures magiques " , pour chercher des livres sur des loups-garous : "Code de Conduite des Loups-Garous" , "Promenades avec les loups-garous". Toujours rien. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas où chercher, ne connaissant aucun mot-clé pouvant être utilisé pour faciliter sa recherche. Lucy ne prit même pas la peine de ranger les livres et sortit de la bibliothèque en claquant la haute porte de celle-ci, sous l'oeil interloqué de Mme Pince.

Elle arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle, et vit diverses personnes attablées près d'Hermione Granger pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. La concernée était rouge de gène et de honte, mais un léger sourire s'affichait à chaque fois sur son visage. " _**J'irai lui souhaiter plus tard**_ ", pensa Lucy qui, d'habitude, ne prenait jamais la peine de souhaiter tel ou tel anniversaire. Mais cette année, c'était différent, car elle fut même invitée par Neville à la petite soirée d'anniversaire surprise d'Hermione dans la salle commune. Non pas que c'était une soirée privée, mais Lucy n'ayant jamais participé à une soirée, Neville pensait qu'elle n'était juste pas au courant. Lucy le remercia de cette invitation, tout en pensant que jamais elle n'irait, mais c'était avant de croiser le beau sourire de Fred, et les yeux tombeurs de George qui lui demandèrent de venir, car ils réservaient une petite surprise.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, les Gryffondor perdirent encore des points au cours de potion à cause de Neville, qui avait raté son devoir que les élèves devaient rendre sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques. Severus Rogue n'avait regardé que les parchemins des élèves de Gryffondor d'un coup d'oeil et avait estimé que sa copie était pauvre en informations. Hermione ayant aidé Lucy dans ce devoir, l'avait rendu pour une fois son travail avec fierté, et les élèves avaient pu apercevoir pour la première fois Severus esquisser un petit sourire.

Lucy arriva vers vingt heures dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou la petite soirée pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione allait commencer. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire vu qu'elle avait passé sa journée avec Cormac dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil qu'offrait le mois de septembre, ainsi elle l'a chercha du regard. Mais le trio d'or n'était pas encore arrivé, ils devaient être encore dans la Grande Salle en train de manger. Cependant, Lucy aperçut sa soeur au loin près de Lee, n'ayant pas eu découvert de réponse dans les livres, elle décida de demander de l'aide à sa soeur.

\- « **Aliénor, je peux te parler ? »**  
\- « **Si c'est pour annuler une de tes retenues, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »**  
\- « **J'en ai pas encore reçu, mais ta solitude me touche. »**  
**\- « Si vous comptez encore vous engueuler, je devrais surement vous laisser » **continua Lee.

Lee partit donc vers d'autres élèves de septième année, tandis que les soeurs Beckett se dirigèrent vers des fauteuils dans un coin de la salle où les oreilles indiscrètes ne pouvaient les entendre.

\- « **Tu as connu notre grand-père ?»**

Aliénor prit quelque temps avant de répondre, et Lucy fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était un peu perturbée par cette

\- « **J'avais deux ans lorsqu'il a disparu, donc non. »** fit mine de réfléchir Aliénor

**\- « Je pensais qu'il était mort ? »** s'étonna Lucy par le vocabulaire que venait d'employer sa soeur  
**\- « Oui ... Mort, disparu, c'est la même chose » **se précipita Aliénor. « **Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? »**  
**\- « Severus et Remus m'ont révélé quelque chose, et comme tu les as plus connus que moi, je me demandais si tu étais au courant de leur état. »**  
\- « **De leur état ? De quoi tu parles ? »** s'impatienta l'ainée des Beckett  
**\- « Est-ce que nos grands-parents sont des loups-garous ? »**  
**\- « Quoi ?** » Rigola Aliénor. « **N'importe quoi, on le saurait, Lucy. »**  
**\- « Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec mes transformations, et la dernière fois en cours de divination, elle m'a parlé du Sinistros. Grand-mère me dit que non, mais je ne la crois pas. » **répliqua Lucy d'un air suspicieuse  
**\- « Crois ta famille, c'est tout ce qui compte »** soupira agacé Aliénor, qui leva les yeux au ciel  
**\- « Tu n'es pas surprise que je te parle du Sinistros ? » **  
**\- « Lee me l'a dit » **mentit Aliénor.  
\- « **Ils cachent quelque chose, tu ne veux pas savoir ? »** continua Lucy têtue  
**\- « A chacun ses secrets, c'est comme ça qu'une bonne relation fonctionne.»**  
**\- « C'est donc pour ça que la nôtre a échoué » **rigola Lucy d'une manière fausse. « **Tu es au courant de quelque chose, et je compte le découvrir avec ou sans ton aide. »**

Aliénor voulut répondre, mais sa soeur ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione, qui était arrivée. Lee retourna vers Aliénor pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'eut comme réponse qu'un soupir et un haussement d'épaules, signe qu'elle ne savait pas.

Les questions de Lucy vis-à-vis de sa famille firent remonter un souvenir ancien d'Aliénor, un souvenir dont elle n'avait jamais osé parler, qu'elle avait refoulé, ne voulant pas accepter cette vérité qui l'effrayait depuis sa troisième année.

Lors de sa visite de vacances chez sa grand-mère en été, sa grand-mère lui avait montré un album photo de famille. Dessus, diverses photos de famille : photos de mariage de ses parents, de ses grands-parents, de sa soeur et elle bébé, de Lucy avec son hamster, d'Aliénor à la danse ... Cependant, lorsque sa grand-mère lui demanda d'aller ranger l'album dans l'armoire des souvenirs, Aliénor tomba sur d'anciennes lettres de sa grand-mère avec une ancienne amie à elle, une certaine Eileen.

Toutefois, une lettre attira son oeil, une lettre qui n'avait jamais été envoyée, une lettre adressée à Edward, son grand-père, plusieurs mois après la naissance de Lucy. Dans cette lettre, elle découvrit que son grand-père n'était pas mort, mais était un loup-garou devenu mangemort, et le mot sinistros fut employé pour parler de Lucy lors de sa transformation en loup.

La jeune des Beckett, alors âgée de 13 ans, ne comprenait pas réellement ce contenu de la lettre, qu'elle dut ranger précipitamment en ayant entendu les pas de sa grand-mère arriver vers elle. Aliénor se jura qu'elle retournerait lire cette lettre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle voulut y retourner, les lettres avaient disparu.

Depuis ce jour, Aliénor avait peur, peur de ce que pouvait devenir sa soeur, peur de la voir mourir. Peur de ses pouvoirs et de sa transformation qu'elle trouvait au début marrants, qui était maintenant pour elle dangereux. Peur qu'elle devienne un monstre. Aujourd'hui Aliénor, avait peur que la naissance de Lucy soit le début d'une force bien plus grande qu'elles. Le signe de mauvais présages.

**Jeudi 19 septembre - 21h04**

**Salle commune des Gryffondor**

Lucy avait décidé de monter un peu dans son dortoir plusieurs minutes après le début de la petite soirée d'anniversaire d'Hermione, au grand dam des jumeaux Weasley qui allaient faire une farce. Ils auraient bien aimé voir également Lucy dans celle-ci pour savoir réellement ce qu'elle pensait, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à la convaincre.

Après s'être dirigés vers le jus de citrouille et dans les divers bierreaubeurre et autres alcools pour les sixième et septième années en y versant un peu de véritaserum, le trio de farceurs ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de rire en voyant les élèves qui commençaient à sortir des vérités de toutes sortes : tromperies, leurs défauts, ce qu'ils pensaient réellement des professeurs, Seamus par rapport à Harry, ne le croyant toujours pas pour le retour de Voldemort, Ron avouant qu'il avait triché sur un examen et qu'il avait écrit une lettre à Hermione qui était cachée dans sa commode, et même Hermione avoua qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini un de ses devoirs pour lundi.

Malheureusement, peu de temps après, ce fut à Aliénor de devenir la victime. Même les sourires de Fred et Lee disparurent, tandis que celui de George se transforma en rire. Une certaine Gryffondor, pour oublier ses petits problèmes avec sa soeur, prit plusieurs verres et embrassa Fred Weasley, devant des yeux ébahis de plusieurs élèves. Fred rougit de honte, tandis qu'Aliénor rigola. George rigola de plus en plus, tout en demandant à Aliénor pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, sa réponse arrêta net les rires de celui-ci.

\- « **Parce que je l'aime ! »**

Elle partit en rigolant, tandis que Fred, George et Lee se regardèrent, n'ayant rien vu venir.

\- « **Elle doit être bourrée » **dit Fred qui avait perde son légendaire charisme  
\- « **Oui. Mais elle a bu le jus, Fred » **continua George, qui essaya de ne pas rire devant l'air hébété de son frère qui devint de plus en plus pâle, tandis que Lee partit bouder dans son dortoir.** « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »** Demanda George.  
\- « **Tu crois qui l'aime ? »**  
\- « **Non, on l'aurait remarqué. »**  
\- « **Je pense que là, George, on n'a plus du tout d'avance sur ce coup la ... Aliénor, Lee. Cette fête m'ennuie, finalement »** soupira Fred.  
\- « **Pas moi ! Cela m'amuse. T'aurais aimé que ce soit Lucy qui te le dise ? »**  
**\- « Arrête avec cela. Ces soeurs me rendent malade »** dit Fred, gêné, et complètement perdu

George rigola de plus en plus, même si cette nouvelle allait faire l'effet d'une bombe au réveil demain matin. Fred n'arrêta pas d'essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le véritasérum qui avait parlé, mais plutôt l'alcool. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se demanda ce que lui ressentait pour Aliénor. D'instinct, il aurait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose pour elle, malgré leur coup d'un soir, c'était juste une amie, Il pensait que cela était réciproque. Il aurait même fait le pari d'embrasser Ombrage si Aliénor l'aimait. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus il se demandait si sa gêne était due à des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer.

C'est dans un long soupir qu'il décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard, ne voulant pas gâcher le reste de la soirée. Ce soir, il avait juste envie de ne pas y croire, pouvoir demain la regarder dans les yeux, rire aux farces, et préparer ensemble leur rébellion contre Ombrage. Et non la regarder en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire sur ses sentiments, sur cela. Il avait juste envie de rigoler, de continuer à sourire, comme si de rien n'était.

Aliénor tituba encore une fois et revint vers les jumeaux en souriant bêtement. George retint son frère qui voulait partir, mais lui fit comprendre que le véritasérum pourrait leur être utile.

\- « **Alors comme ça, tu aimes mon frère ?** » Commença George.  
\- « **Oui » **répondit Aliénor dans une voix monocorde.  
\- « **Depuis quand ? »**  
**\- Cet été !»** s'esclaffa naturellement Aliénor qui ne réalisait en rien de ses mouvements ou paroles.  
**\- « Lucy le sait ?»** Demanda cette fois-ci Fred, pour savoir si leur rapprochement de début d'année n'était qu'un jeu pour énerver sa soeur ou si c'était réel.  
\- « **Hum non »** rigola Aliénor. « **Ce n'est qu'une sinistros qui va rejoindre notre grand-père. »**  
**\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** »Dirent en même temps les jumeaux.  
\- « **Arrêtons de parler d'elle ! Fred, est-ce que cela te dirait de sortir avec moi ?»**  
**\- « Bon, allez, cela suffit ! »**

Lee venait de revenir et prit Aliénor par le bras en demandant à une élève de la faire monter dans son dortoir pour qu'elle dorme un peu, malgré les protestations d'Aliénor qui voulait encore s'amuser un peu. George offrit un verre par la suite à Fred pour qu'il se détende un peu, et lui proposa une petite farce pour embêter Ombrage. Une fois cette proposition faite, Fred oublia ses problèmes au niveau sentiments et se concentra sur sa nouvelle farce, un petit cadeau à leur inquisitrice préférée : une peluche de chat qui l'insulterait à chaque fois qu'il serait en présence d'Ombrage. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais un rien suffisait à Fred pour se concentrer sur quelque chose qui ne relevait pas des soeurs Beckett, dont une qui allait bientôt regretter d'avoir autorisé l'alcool dans cette soirée.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Fleuve tranquille

**20 septembre 1995 **  
**Dortoir des Gryffondor **

Aliénor se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible, elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière passant à travers ses rideaux était comme un feu près de ses yeux. " _**Pourquoi j'ai autorisé l'alcool**_ ", pensa-t-elle. Dans un petit soupir, elle remit sa couette au-dessus de sa tête pour essayer de se cacher un peu de la lumière, tel un vampire qui aurait pris un coup de soleil. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut essayer de se rendormir encore quelques minutes, une fille de son dortoir ouvrit ses rideaux de façon violente et enleva la couette de sa tête. Aliénor poussa un petit cri d'étonnement et de douleur, dû au soleil.

\- « **Tu aimes Fred Weasley ? »** hurla Anna, qui avait déjà énervé Aliénor lors du début d'année pour son intérêt trop grand pour Fred.  
\- « **Calme-toi, vieille folle, je n'aime pas Fred » **mentit Aliénor. « **Pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?!** commença à s'énerver Aliénor, qui n'était pas du matin.  
\- « **On t'a tous entendue ! Hier, à la soirée ! »**

Aliénor se releva d'un coup sur son lit et se cogna la tête par cette surprise éprouvante. " _**Je n'aurais pas osé lui dire, quand même ? Aliénor, tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille**_. " pensa celle-ci. Son coeur commença à battre vite, et malgré son cerveau un peu ramolli par la fatigue, elle chercha une excuse, pour être plus exact, un mensonge.

\- « **Non, non, j'avais un peu trop bu, c'est tout. »**  
\- « **Oui, du véritasérum ! Je pensais qu'on était amies » **s'écria encore une fois Anna. « **Tu l'as même embrassé ! Comment tu as osé me faire cela ?! »**  
**\- « Nous ne sommes pas amies et je n'aime pas Fred, alors s'il te plait, part de mon lit. Je te le dis poliment, ne me force pas à devenir méchante. »**

Anna partit dans un grognement tel un ours qu'on aurait réveillé lors de son hibernation. Quant à Aliénor, elle aurait préféré se faire attaquer par un ours plutôt que de se lever et affronter la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne se souvenait même plus qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qu'elle avait fait, alors se souvenir de la réponse de Fred vis-à-vis de cela était peine perdue. Angelina Johnson, la meilleure amie d'Anna, arriva vers Aliénor dans un petit sourire d'excuse.

-« **Anna ne réfléchit pas forcément**, commença Angelina**. « Elle est attirée par Fred, d'où sa réaction. Excuse-la.»**

Aliénor fut très surprise de la réaction d'Angelina Johnson. Elle devait l'avouer, d'habitude, elle ne l'appréciait pas, sauf pour ses talents de poursuiveuse, mais là, sa réaction lui prouva qu'elle pouvait être mature et intelligente quand elle le voulait.

\- « **Tu sais, enfin je sais que cela ne me regarde pas »** reprit la poursuiveuse « **Mais tu l'aimes vraiment ? »**  
**\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ?** » demanda Aliénor énervé contre elle  
\- « **Tu l'as embrassé, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, et tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi. Ensuite, Lee est arrivé, furieux, et il a demandé à ce qu'on te ramène ici. »**  
**\- « Il a répondu quoi ?»** dit Aliénor, paniquée qui avait répondu du tact au tact  
\- « **Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre »** répondit Angelina gêné **« Écoute, j'adore Anna, mais on voit bien que Fred ne s'intéresse pas à elle, cependant je ne dirais pas la même chose concernant ta soeur ... J'ai entendu George et lui en parler, d'une sortie en cuisine comme quoi, enfin, ils se seraient rapprochés un peu. Depuis, j'essaie de faire comprendre à Anna d'arrêter, mais bon, c'est Anna. Elle est sur lui depuis deux ans maintenant. »**

Angelina bafouilla lors de son petit discours, elle avait l'impression de trahir sa meilleure amie, mais n'ayant rien contre Aliénor, elle se dit qu'elle devait le savoir. Si elle aimait réellement Fred, elle devait être au courant de ce rapprochement entre lui et sa soeur, surtout que tout le monde savait les tensions entre ces deux-là.

\- « **Oh, je vois ... Bien, c'est pas important » **mentit Aliénor. « **Fred ne m'appartient pas après tout. Ni à moi, ni à Lucy, ni à Anna » **continua celle-ci, déçue, tout en essayant de faire bonne figure.

Angelina sourit, peinée d'avoir eu à révéler cela, mais décida de partir rejoindre Anna. Quant à Aliénor, elle ne voulait pas se lever de son lit, comment pourrait-elle affronter le regard de tous les Gryffondor après cette humiliation ? Cependant, elle avait cours de métamorphose et se faire passer pour malade ne serait pas digne d'une Gryffondor, et tout le monde aurait deviné la réelle raison de son absence. Dans un long soupir, elle décida de se lever pour se préparer et évita tous les regards moqueurs ou interrogateurs des élèves, surtout celui de sa soeur, qui n'avait pas encore eu vent des rumeurs, étant partie tôt dans la soirée.

**Vendredi 20 septembre **

**Salle commune des Gryffondor - 20h04**

La journée passa lentement pour l'ainée des Beckett, elle avait évité toute la journée le trio de farceur de Poudlard, se mettant devant quand ils étaient derrière, se mettant au bout de la table de la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils étaient au milieu, et prétextant une excuse lorsque Lee essaya de venir vers elle. Elle avait même évité sa soeur, d'habitude, ce n'était pas contre sa propre volonté, mais là, c'était volontaire. Toute la journée, elle s'était demandé ce qu'elle allait dire à Fred, ce qu'elle allait dire à sa soeur. Lui demander de se tenir à l'écart de Fred ? Lui demander s'il l'aimait également ? La frapper ? Elle rigola à cette dernière pensée.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir régler ses petits soucis entre Fred et Lucy,. Toutefois, elle savait une chose : si Fred la choisissait, elle respecterait son choix, mais cela ruinerait leur amitié. Comment regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait avec une autre fille. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sa propre soeur ? Elle savait bien qu'à ce moment-là, c'était la jalousie qui parlait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait terriblement mal, de même pour Lucy, si elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Se conduire en bonne soeur, ou être égoïste ? Tel était la question qu'Aliénor se posait lors du chemin vers le septième étage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir Lucy en train de rire avec Fred. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle dans un long silence gênant, Aliénor quitta la salle commune, suivie de près par Fred, et d'un regard déçu de Lucy voyant Fred courir après sa soeur.

\- « **Aliénor, attends ! »**

Celle-ci accéléra le pas et alla se mettre dans un coin tranquille près des marches. Néanmoins, ayant eu la carte des Maraudeurs en sa possession pendant plusieurs années, Fred connaissait tous les passages secrets, les coins où se cacher. Ainsi, il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver, recroquevillée sur une marche, la tête dans ses bras. Il arriva vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres pour apaiser l'angoisse se sentant dans l'air.

\- « **Aliénor, écoute. Et si on oubliait ? Cela m'importe peu et .. »**  
**\- « Quoi ?»** Coupa Aliénor. « **Ça m'importe peu, tu t'en fous, c'est ça** ? » continua Aliénor, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses bras, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Fred.  
\- « **C'est pas ça, c'est juste que ... »**  
**\- « Tu préfères Lucy ?»**

Fred se sentait mal, il avait presque honte. Ses mains étaient moites, son coeur battait fort, et pour la première fois, il n'avait aucune blague qui lui venait, aucune moquerie réconfortante. Il avait perdu son humour, en même temps que sa meilleure amie. L'aimait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Aimait-il Lucy ? Le blanc total dans son coeur, dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de revenir au temps ou il apprenait à parler, à trouver des mots justes et cohérents. Mais rien, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il aurait même préféré balbutier que ça.

\- «**Tu la préfères ?!** » Commença à s'emporter Aliénor.

Celle-ci eut enfin le courage de regarder Fred dans les yeux qui évita son regard, cherchant encore ses mots. Ses pensées jouaient avec ses nerfs. Après plusieurs secondes, qui paraissaient être une éternité pour Aliénor, Fred prit enfin la parole.

\- « **Non. Je ne préfère aucune de vous deux » **mentit la conscience de Fred avec l'aide de son inconscient, qui lutter contre l'amour de Fred pour une des soeurs.  
**\- « Quoi ... ? »**  
**\- « Je n'aime aucune de vous deux, et je suis sûr qu'hier, tu étais juste bourrée et que .. »**  
**\- Non**, coupa à nouveau Aliénor.« **Je t'aime Fred, tu crois que je l'ai décidé ? Tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Non, je me hais de t'aimer. »**  
**\- « C'est gentil, merci ... »**  
**\- « Merci ? Merci ?!** explosa Aliénor qui coupa au passage Fred **« Tu te fous de moi ? Cela t'amuse ? »**

Aliénor voulut se lever pour le secouer, mais rien, ses jambes ne voulant pas répondre, seules ses larmes voulaient montrer leur courage et sortir de ses yeux marrons. Elle laissa en échapper une, mais Fred, n'ayant pas vu cela, commença un peu à s'énerver. Non pas contre elle, mais contre lui même d'ignorer une chose aussi simple qu'est l'attirance et l'amour. Mais si c'était aussi simple, pourquoi diverses histoires, livres en parlent ? Si l'amour suffisait juste de regards doux, de tendresse, et de mains s'entremêlant, tout le monde s'aimerait, et tout le monde serait heureux. Or l'amour c'est aussi les doutes, l'angoisse et la tristesse d'un coeur brisé.

\- « **Tu veux que je réponde quoi à cela ?! »** cracha t-il à moitié  
\- « **Je ne sais pas, dis-moi ce que tu ressens ... » **murmura Aliénor peinée  
**\- « Je n'en sais rien ! Voilà, je ne sais pas. »**

Un long blanc s'ensuit, tandis qu'Aliénor avait du mal à contenir sa tristesse, et Fred sa maladresse dans ses mots, et gestes.

\- « **Bien, à toi de prendre ta décision, c'est elle, c'est moi, ou c'est aucune de nous deux. Mais en attendant, fiche-moi la paix**, » commença à sangloter Aliénor.  
\- « **Ne pleure pas, c'est difficile pour moi. »**  
**\- « Tu penses que pour moi c'est simple ? »**  
**\- « Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ... »**  
**\- « Alors, arrête**, coupa encore Aliénor, ce qui commençait à énerver celui-ci. « **Arrête, Fred ... »**  
**\- « Tu es ma meilleure amie.. »** répondu Fred à son tour, attristé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Aliénor sourit d'une fausse sincérité, et prit son courage de lionne à deux mains. Elle essuya ses larmes, se leva et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait sans le pouvoir de l'alcool. L'ainée des Beckett se dirigea vers Fred qui regardait avec intention chacun de ses mouvements, attendant de voir un rictus, un signe qui lui aurait permis de savoir ce qu'il allait arriver. Aliénor caressa la joue de Fred, et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Fred. Elle déposa délicatement un baiser sans que celui-ci réagisse réellement et s'en alla, le laissant dans le couloir vide avec ses pensées.

**Vendredi 20 septembre **

**Salle commune des Gryffondor - 20h22**

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucy était restée avec George sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Celui-ci venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Lucy avait été étonnée par la révélation que venait de lui faire George, mais elle me remarqua vite que son frère et lui furent tout aussi choqués qu'elle. Lucy avait toujours eu des doutes de sentiments de sa soeur vis-à-vis d'un des jumeaux, elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas Fred.

\- « **Ma soeur aime Fred ? » dit-elle toujours étonné **  
**\- « Cormac ne te l'a pas dit ? »**  
**\- « Non, on parle peu de ma relation avec ma soeur, c'est très compliqué. »**  
**\- « Et toi ? Fred t'intéresse ? »**  
**\- « Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas avec toi que j'en parlerais, George.»**  
**\- « Je vais prendre cela pour oui**, » rigola faussement celui-ci. Ce dernier n'étant pas rassuré par la réponse de la jeune Beckett  
\- « **Ton frère est sympa, drôle, charismatique, plutôt mignon, doux et intentionné, avec une joie de vivre immense. Mais ce n'est pas mon style de garçon. »** dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
**\- « Tu préfères les mecs colériques, lunatiques, crétins et sans humour ? Tiens, cela me rappelle Cormac, il serait donc ton grand amour ! »**  
**\- « Très drôle, je suis morte de rire.** George rigola tout en levant les mains d'un air innocent. **Mais je ne suis pas attirée par Fred, jamais de la vie. Je vous considère comme deux grands frères dingues de farces. Alors jamais. »**  
**\- « Alors, va le dire à Fred et à ta soeur » **continua George.  
-« **Elle n'a qu'à venir me le demander elle-même. Mais pourquoi le dire à Fred, est-il attiré par moi ? »**

Lucy sourit sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Elle avait souri comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'Ombrage démissionnait, comme si, pour une fois, la magie lui avait apporté quelque chose de bon. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça vite lorsque George partit en disant " _**non, jamais**_ ".

Lucy devait s'avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas Fred, elle en était attirée, peut-être. Depuis la sortie en cuisine, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, passant dès qu'ils le pouvaient du temps ensemble lorsqu'Aliénor n'était pas là. Chose qui arrivait de plus en plus depuis la rentrée, elle passa son temps avec sa meilleure amie, une élève de son année, une certaine Emma Lewis. C'est une fille complètement différente physiquement d'Aliénor : grande et blonde aux yeux verts, mais niveau caractère, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione Granger, selon les dires de Lucy. Travailleuse, respect du règlement et, tout comme Aliénor, voulant l'égalité des quatre maisons. En soi, une fille que Lucy ne pouvait apprécier, un rat de bibliothèque ami avec sa soeur.

George l'ayant laissée pour aller voir Lee, Lucy décida de chercher du regard Cormac pour parler, mais elle ne le vit pas. Ainsi, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, vers le numéro de sa chambre qui était la première chose qu'elle avait retenue en arrivant. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le vit en train de lire un livre sur le Quidditch, les sélections étant pour bientôt. Elle sourit en voyant son meilleur ami étudier. Il n'ouvrait un livre que pour les potions ou les Quidditch, ou pour impressionner une fille. Tout le monde pouvait penser que c'était un crétin, mais il était intelligent dans certains domaines. Lucy comptait beaucoup sur son amitié, la seule qui pouvait comptait réellement à ses yeux. Cormac remarqua sa présence, et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, toujours ravi de voir sa petite protégée.

\- « **Cormac ? Je peux te parler ?** » Celui-ci hocha la tête tout en levant un sourcil intrigué. « **Faut que je te parle de Fred Weasley. »**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un cri de désespoir

**Vendredi 20 septembre **

**Salle commune des Gryffondor - 20H48**

Lucy comptait beaucoup sur son amitié, la seule qui pouvait compter réellement à ses yeux. Cormac remarqua sa présence et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, toujours ravi de voir sa petite protégée.

\- « **Cormac ? Je peux te parler ?** Celui-ci hocha la tête tout en levant un sourcil intrigué. « **Il faut que je te parle de Fred Weasley. »**  
**\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Le coeur battant, Lucy dut prendre plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à ouvrir la bouche, plusieurs autres minutes pour reprendre son souffle, sous le regard moqueur de Cormac.

\- « **Tu l'aimes ?** » commença Cormac.

Toujours pas de réponse de Lucy, qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- « **On dirait notre première discussion, lorsqu'on s'est réellement rencontrés » ** continua de rigoler Cormac, se souvenant de ce moment précis. « **Après toutes ces années, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? »**  
**\- « Si, bien sûr que si, tu es mon meilleur ami. Seulement.. Moi-même, je ne sais pas, je suis dans le flou.»**  
**\- « Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »**  
**\- « Non ! »** S'emporta Lucy. « **Mais je ne sais pas » **continua-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus calme**, « Je n'ai pas envie de le voir avec ma soeur, et puis c'est Fred**

**« Tu es attiré par lui ? »**

**\- « Je crois bien, mais rien de sentimental, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne suis même pas son genre en parlant de cela, qui voudrait de moi comme petite-amie? Je suis chiante, froide et pas très aimable. »**  
**\- « Il est temps que tu montres qui tu es vraiment, et non la personne que tu veux faire croire. »**  
**\- « Tu es mon meilleur ami tu n'es pas objectif. Je ne suis qu'une idiote sans coeur au yeux de tout le monde, et qui maintenant peut-être attiré par le meilleur ami de sa soeur »** continua Lucy à la fois déçue, et peinée par ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ou bien même son comportement.  
\- « **Je te connais »** dit-il en la serrant dans les bras **« Tu ne veux pas montrer tes sentiments pour ne pas souffrir. Fred est un con que je ne peux apprécier, qui s'amuse avec les filles, donc je ne te conseillerais pas de sortir avec lui, car il te brisera le coeur une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il souhaite. »**  
**\- « Il n'est pas si joueur que cela avec les filles ...»**  
\- « **Ouvre les yeux, Lucy. Il y a d'autres mecs bien, comme Seamus ou Dean. Fred, George et Lee ne sont pas des gens fréquentables, et surtout en amour. »**  
**\- « Tu as sans doute raison. »**

Cormac, voyant sa meilleure amie, une mine boudeuse sur son visage, prit son oreiller et lui donna un coup. Coup qui fit rire Lucy, s'en suit une des fameuses batailles de polochon digne d'enfants de dix ans, mais parfois, il est bon de garder son âme d'enfance. S'amuser pensant que rien ne peut nous atteindre; s'amuser sans savoir que dehors, un mal observe, sourit, rit en imaginant un futur des plus beaux pour les ténèbres.

Les amis de dortoir de Cormac arrivèrent peu de temps après, mais Lucy resta près de Cormac toute la nuit. Ils discutèrent de Fred, du Quidditch, au grand dam de Lucy, d'Ombrage, des examens blancs qui approchaient de la vie de tous les jours. Ils purent admirer, durant leurs échanges, leurs bagues d'émotion, premier cadeau de Cormac pour Lucy, lui permettant d'en apprendre plus sur ses émotions et lui faire confiance.

Peu de temps, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lit étant simple, ils durent se coller l'un à l'autre, mais ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble. En effet, très vite lors du début de leur amitié, ils passèrent leurs nuits ensemble. Lucy passant ses journées seule, elle revivait quand elle était en présence de Cormac.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des jours, Lucy ne fit pas de cauchemar, elle rêva même de Fred, le revoyant dans la cuisine en train de manger, revoyant son rictus et ses yeux pétiller lorsqu'il vit le chocolat arriver vers lui. Un souvenir qui restera gravé à elle, et malgré elle.

Cependant la jeune fille décida de se concentrer davantage à son meilleur ami, et oublier pendant quelques jours Fred Weasley de son esprit. Oublier sa soeur. Oublier ses soucis. Oublier ses sentiments.

**Samedi 27 septembre 1995 **

**Dortoir Gryffondor **

Lorsque le soleil se leva, tous les élèves profitèrent de leur grasse matinée du week-end. Néanmoins, trois élèves voulurent profiter du dernier soleil de septembre pour faire une farce. Ils se dirigèrent, bouteille de crème chantilly et eau froide à la main, vers le dortoir 624, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait envie de s'amuser, étant donné les dernières tensions qui a pu avoir ces derniers temps. L'ignorance d'Aliénor leur faisait à tout les trois du mal, mais ils préféraient lui laissé du temps. Ce qui permettait aussi à Fred de réfléchir à tout ça.

Néanmoins ce dernier perdit vite lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il lâcha la bouteille de la crème qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un boum qui réveilla les élèves endormis. Son frère le regarda, surpris, mais comprit. Comprit que son frère mentait à tout le monde, se mentait à lui-même. Lucy était peut-être la petite soeur de sa meilleure amie, meilleure amie qui était amoureuse de lui. Mais lui, il était le crétin qui était attiré par cette soeur, cette soeur si différente de lui. Pourtant si complémentaire.

Les élèves de ce dortoir se réveillèrent en sursaut et furent quand même aspergés de chantilly, malgré l'absence d'un des jumeaux qui avait préféré partir. Lucy se réveilla dans un grognement, entourée par les bras de Cormac, qui mit sa tête et la sienne sous la couverture pour ne pas participer à ce carnage. Tandis que les autres compagnons de dortoir se levèrent de bonne humeur et participèrent à la bataille à l'aide de leurs baguettes et du sort d'Aguamenti qui permettait de lancer de l'eau. Les farceurs laissèrent Lucy et Cormac tranquilles, malgré que ce dernier eut été l'objet de la farce, et ils partirent dans un rire fier, tandis que les amis de Cormac partirent se nettoyer de toute cette crème.

Lucy Beckett n'était pas du matin, et se faire réveiller ainsi l'exaspéra et l'énerva. Elle ronchonna, grogna, maudit les jumeaux et tout cela sous la couette, suivie de près par Cormac. Celui-ci en avait marre des jumeaux et de leur immaturité, et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'ils étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch et pas lui.

\- « **Et tu oses me dire que tu es attirée par un des deux là ? Imagine, tu sors avec lui, et au lieu de t'embrasser tendrement le matin pour te dire bonjour, il t'envoie je ne sais quelle invention dans la figure, celle rose pour donner des boutons, par exemple. Pour la Saint-Valentin, il te fait manger sans te prévenir un de leurs produits contenus dans la boite à Flemme, et pour ton anniversaire, lorsque tu penses manger une crème anglaise, il te transforme en canari... »**  
\- « **J'ai compris Cormac, on arrête les leçons de morale » **marmonna Lucy. « **Ils sont dans quelle chambre ? »**continua t-elle remonté  
**\- « 720, pourquoi ? »**  
**\- « Je reviens. »**

Cheveux en bataille, pieds nus et portant encore sa tenue de pyjama, Lucy se dirigea vers la fameuse chambre 720 des trois farceurs qu'elle détestait en ce moment même, en particulier un. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra, furieuse, commençant à les engueuler. Sans tenir compte du regard inexpressif de Fred, elle s'approcha de lui, bras croisés :

\- « **Tu ne me transformeras jamais en canari, Fred Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, ne m'approche plus jamais »**

Musique d'ambiance

Sur ces mots et sous le regard interrogateur de celui-ci, elle partit, toujours énervée, mais soulagée d'avoir vidé son sac. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. D'abord Aliénor, leur relation était au plus bas et elle regrettait cela, mais Lucy pensait réellement qu'il était trop tard « _**c'est mieux ainsi**_ », pensa-t-elle. Puis d'un coup, Fred Weasley devint un peu plus qu'un simple ami à ses yeux. Était-ce dû à l'attirance qu'éprouvait Aliénor envers lui, ou était-ce vraiment réel ? Elle avait envie de crier, de pleurer, d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle contenait depuis bien des années.

Pleurer n'était plus dans son vocabulaire. Elle ne voulait plus rien montrer aux individus de ses multiples faiblesses, excepté à Cormac. Elle avait peur, oui, peur que les gens se moquent, qu'ils s'en servent contre elle et la fassent souffrir. Elle avait peur d'être abandonnée, peur qu'on rie d'elle. La jeune Beckett ne l'avouera jamais, mais même encore aujourd'hui, elle restait la petite fille de onze ans ayant besoin de sa soeur, ayant besoin de réconfort et d'un preux chevalier tel que Fred Weasley à ses côtés.

Demander le pardon à sa soeur ? Il en était hors de question. Tout était de sa faute selon Lucy, et du côté d'Aliénor, tout était de la faute de Lucy. Leur relation était au plus bas et mise à mal, à cause de leur attirance réciproque par ce garçon aux cheveux roux.

Demander à Fred ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? C'était comme aller voir Ombrage en l'insultant de gobelin rose, de folle et porter une affiche en disant " _à mort les chats_ ". Le résultat aurait été la mort assurée.

Oh, et bien sûr, il y avait sa grand-mère. Elle le savait, sa grand-mère lui mentait, de même que sa soeur vis-à-vis d'un secret de famille. Un secret qui concernait la jeune Beckett; le saura-t-elle un jour ou ignorera-t-elle tout jusqu'au moment fatidique ? Dans tous les cas, elle se jurait de détester et de faire souffrir les personnes qui lui mentaient depuis toutes ces années, même si cela impliquait la mort d'elle-même ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, Lucy souffrait, seule la présence de Cormac lui permettait de vivre, vivre en ayant un espoir de fou. Cependant, ces derniers temps, une autre personne avait pris cette place en un temps record et elle devait se l'avouer. « _**Ma carapace fout le camp**_ », pensa-t-elle.

Dans un long soupir, elle prit des affaires et, malgré le port de son pyjama, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets en évitant le regard de Fred et le regard de colère d'Aliénor. Elle n'était pas préfète, mais ayant retenu le mot de passe, elle pouvait combler cette envie irrésistible de prendre un bain.

Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit les robinets d'eau chaude et laissa la chaleur piquer et brûler sa chair. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle profita de ce moment de bien être, de détente qui lui permit d'oublier les divers problèmes du monde et de sa petite vie d'élève de cinquième année. Lucy se permit même de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer des choses, de rêver ... Fred et elle, ensemble, Fred et Aliénor, ensemble. Quel était le meilleur choix ? Pour elle, c'était Aliénor pour Fred. Mais le pensait-elle réellement ? Un rire coupa net ses pensées. Mimi-Geignarde se tenait devant elle.

\- « **Tu es morte, ok, mais j'ai quand même le droit à de l'intimité ! »** hurla Lucy se cachant précipitamment dans une serviette  
\- « **Je pensais que c'était Drago. »**  
**\- « C'est répugnant ! »**

Lucy se leva et commença à s'habiller, quand sa soeur arriva, ouvrant la porte à la volée, puis se posta devant elle.

\- « **Décidément, le mot intimité est un mot inconnu pour certaines. »**  
\- « **J'aime Fred »**

Après plusieurs secondes et une gorge sèche, dépourvue de toute salive, Lucy finit par répondre, le coeur se serrant à chacun de ses battements, de sa respiration

**\- « D'accord, et qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? »**  
\- « **Je l'aime, Lucy, et la semaine dernière, je l'ai même embrassé. Laisse-moi une chance, laisse-le, le temps qu'il réfléchisse par rapport à cela. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Toi, tu ne ressens rien, cela est peut-être amusant pour toi de me faire souffrir, mais je pense que je l'aime réellement. Pas toi. Tu n'as pas de coeur, tu l'as perdu en oubliant qui tu étais. »**  
**\- « Bien ! »**

C'en était trop pour la jeune Beckett, qui prit ses affaires et partit de la salle de bains, laissant sa soeur au même endroit. Lucy courut à travers les couloirs de Poudlard presque vides à cette heure matinale, elle courut encore et encore, retenant ses larmes. Retenant son cri. Elle passa devant Albus Dumbledore qui ne fut pas surpris de voir Lucy ainsi. Elle passa également devant Ombrage qui lui demanda de ralentir, chose qu'elle ne fit pas, elle crut entendre qu'elle était collée plusieurs jours. Elle continua de courir, poussant presque chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans son chemin, elle courut et , sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva dehors, où le soleil avait perdu la guerre contre la pluie, qui faisait rage à présent. « _**Comme c'est ironique**_ », pensa Lucy.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la maison d'Hagrid, elle regarda de gauche à droite et, ne voyant personne, elle décida de faire une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps : se transformer en loup. Elle avait appris à maitriser ses transformations depuis sa troisième année grâce à l'aide de Severus et Remus, ainsi, elle réussit avec un grand succès à se transformer rapidement, laissant ses affaires dans l'herbe. À ce moment précis, elle se rendit compte que c'était mieux que dans le bain, elle avait l'impression d'être libre et que rien ne pourrait à nouveau l'atteindre. Mais son coeur saignait, c'était aujourd'hui. Le jour qu'elle avait tant redouté, le jour où ses forces ne tiendraient plus, ou son masque tomberait pour des flots de larmes qu'elle avait déjà tant retenues. Quatre ans, quatre ans qu'elle retenait son envie de tout détruire, y compris Poudlard, de pleurer sans gène. Elle continua à courir, mais cette fois-ci, vers la forêt interdite, où elle pourrait être enfin seule avec ses démons.

Fred, George et Lee étaient dans leur dortoir et parlaient de la réaction de Lucy et du geste d'Aliénor de la veille quand ils l'entendirent. Aliénor, quant à quelle, était toujours dans la salle de bain des préfets en chefs, recroquevillée, en train de pleurer pour Fred, pour sa soeur. Hermione était à la bibliothèque, quant à Ron, il était en train de manger. Harry, lui, était en train de penser à la prophétie. Albus Dumbledore écrivit une lettre, et cassa le bout de sa plume en l'entendant. Cormac était sous la douche, et courut dans le dortoir de Lucy. Un autre élève était dans la salle commune, un autre encore dormait. Mais tous, pendant ce temps-là, se turent dans un silence de glace, écoutant. Tous ne savaient pas qu'il y avait une personne à l'intérieur de ce son, mais tous ressentirent un pincement au coeur. Fred et Cormac durent s'asseoir. Aliénor quant à elle, pleura de plus belle, car elle était la seule qui savait. Elle pleura en s'excusant, elle pleura en voulant oublier tout cela, mais surtout ce bruit. Un bruit lui arrachant le coeur. Un bruit qui voulait tout dire : souffrance.

Lucy Beckett venait de hurler, hurler toute sa souffrance, toute la déchirure de son coeur. Un hurlement de son mal-être, de sa peine. Un hurlement de peine et de larmes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle redevint humaine contre son gré et fut étonnée de voir qu'une personne l'observait depuis le début.


	13. Chapitre 12 : La confiance est une arme

div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: right;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"27 septembre 1995/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Forêt Interdite - 9h21/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: justify;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Lucy Beckett venait de hurler, hurler toute sa souffrance, toute la déchirure de son coeur. Un hurlement de son mal-être, de sa peine. Un hurlement de peine et de larmes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle redevint humaine contre son gré et fut étonnée de voir qu'une personne l'observait depuis le dé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Un homme aux cheveux noirs, avec des pointes de poivre et sel ainsi que des yeux verts ténébreux, lui sourit tout en tenant son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Chose qu'elle ne prit pas, il rigola et commença, tout en regardant la forêt, à/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: justify;"- «strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cette forêt m'a toujours plu » /strongcommenta cet inconnustrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;". « Ses feuilles qui jouent avec tes pieds, le vent te fouettant le visage, mais une liberté qui, à chaque mouvement, est magique, malgré le danger qu'il peut avoir. Fermer les yeux est risqué dans cette forêt, mais le danger m'a toujours plu, toi aussi, non ? »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lucy regarda l'inconnu qui lui semblait si familier, malgré son âge se rapprochant surement de la soixantaine, pour être plus précis, il avait 56 ans. Certains traits sur ses joues pouvaient être le signe d'une angoisse et d'une souffrance, chose qu'elle pouvait retrouver chez elle. Et ses yeux, ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de sa mère. " strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Non, c'est impossible/em/strong " pensa-t-elle. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette pour se défendre, mais remarqua vite que dans la précipitation des choses, elle l'avait oubliée dans le dortoir de Cormac. Elle était donc sans défense. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Lucy » /strongcontinua l'individu ayant compris le silence de la jeune fillebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?/strong » demanda-t-elle à moitié paniquéebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Je suis un ancien ami de ta grand-mère, je suis un loup-garou. Et j'ai pu admirer ton talent d'animagus » /strongrigola style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous connaissez bien ma grand-mère? Des mangemorts ont déjà voulu m'attaquer, alors pourquoi pas vous ? »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Oui, on me l'a raconté. Je dois avouer que j'ai adoré le sort du bouton. Mais j'avoue que cela n'est pas dans mon intérêt de t'attaquer./strong »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Celui-ci rigola tout en tournant autour de la jeune Beckett. Certes, elle était peut-être à Gryffondor, mais sans sa baguette, c'était fini de son courage. Elle n'osait pas l'avouer, mais malgré la réticence qu'elle avait à utiliser de la magie, celle-ci l'avait déjà bien sauvée de plusieurs façons. Se transformer en loup ? Elle ne contrôlait pas encore assez ses transformations, surtout dans une situation de stress. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tu es toujours aussi impulsive et insouciante des choses » /strongcontinua-t-ilstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;". Une fois, oh, tu étais bien jeune. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu courrais après un lapin, je crois, pour l'attraper et tu as traversé sans regarder la route. J'ai dû intervenir naturellement, en te poussant hors de la route. Tu m'as fait une frayeur ce jour-là ! Oh, et aussi ton premier vol sur un balai dans ton jardin avec ta soeur, tu avais quoi... dix ans ? Vous aviez piqué le balai de ton père, et vous êtes sorties dans le jardin pour vous amuser. Tu as fait une longue chute qui, sans mon aide, t'aurait été fatale. Ah, et pardon, mais ce Louis, ce satané moldu n'était pas pour toi, j'ai dû convaincre ses parents de déménager. Ton premier amour de primaire ... C'était mignon »/strong rigola-t-ilstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;". « Cependant, une chose m'a toujours surprise chez toi, tu n'aimes pas la magie, et depuis quelque temps, ta soeur non plus, si j'ai bien compris. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lucy paniqua, elle avait le souffle court. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus lente, de plus en plus saccadée, elle cherchait l'air accompagné de l'oxygène, mais elle n'arrivait pas, elle avait l'impression d'étouffé sur place. Cet homme lui faisait peur, il l'avait espionnée durant toute son enfance, et il se tenait à présent devant elle. Allait-il la tuer ? La torturer ? Ou même pire ? br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pour le peu que j'ai pu apercevoir de toi, tu as toujours le dernier mot, quelque chose à dire de sarcastique, alors ton silence m'étonne/strong. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Toujours rien. Lucy le fixa, mais aucun son n'en sortit. À ce moment précis, elle n'avait envie de voir qu'une seule personne, sa soeur. Aussi stupide que cela pourrait paraitre, sa soeur l'avait toujours aidée, malgré leurs disputes, à la sortir d'affaire concernant chaque bêtise. Elle était naturellement bien plus douée qu'elle en magie, trouvant que c'était une chose merveilleuse, Lucy elle, boudait la magie. Hermione l'aidait, certes, mais comme elle n'avait aucune volonté, cela restait peu dans sa mémoire. Aliénor savait se montrer diplomate et charismatique, alors que Lucy ne savait que mordre et style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Je ne te veux pas de mal, j'en avais juste marre de me tapir dans l'ombre et être loin de toi. Tu es celle que je préfère, entre ta soeur et toi. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Finalement, il ne vaut donc mieux pas qu'Aliénor soit là/strong/em " pensa Lucy, qui écoutait attentivement cet inconnu en regardant chacun de ses gestes, jusqu'au haussement de sourcil, qu'à ses doigts entre ses mains. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ta soeur est trop portée sur l'égalité de la chose, elle aime trop les moldus. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Je les aime aussi. C'est la magie que je n'aime pas. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /C'était sorti tout naturellement, comme si elle devait défendre sa soeur, alors que rien ne l'obligeait de le faire. Mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tu ne connais qu'une partie infime de la magie, tu n'as pas conscience des choses qu'on peut faire avec ce pouvoir. La magie noire n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'on veut le croire, cela permet de guérir des souffrances, d'avoir le garçon qu'on aime, de n'être plus seule à pleurer dans les couloirs... »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Arrêtez » /strong murmura Lucy. Tout ceci lui rappelez de bien trop mauvais souvenir. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pleurer et être seule constamment, même en compagnie de son meilleur ami. La magie noire t'apportera tout ce que la blanche t'a retiré. Elle m'a retiré ma femme, ma fille, et mes petits enfants. Je sais ce que cela fait d'être comme toi, incomprise, seule, sans amour. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-« Non, ce n'est pas possible ... »/strong murmura Lucy, qui comprit alors qui était cet style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « Tstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"a grand-mère m'a dit la même chose lorsqu'elle m'a revu »/strong rigola style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vous êtes Edward ? Vous êtes mon grand-père ?/strong » S'offusqua Lucy qui eut un moment de reculbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Alors, oui, mais que les choses soient claires, ne m'appelle pas papi, ou pépé »/strong rigola celui-ci. « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Viens, accompagne-moi dans la clairière plus loin, je vais t'expliquer. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lucy ne sut pourquoi, mais ses jambes et son cerveau étaient d'accord avec les dires de cet inconnu. Elle avait envie de croire à ses paroles, envie de croire que c'était son grand-père, et après tout, si c'était réellement Edward, elle ne risquait rien, il était de sa famille. Sa curiosité la poussa également à le suivre. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Peut-Être même qu'elle aurait d'autre réponse à tout ces mystères qui l'entour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière, il l'invita à s'asseoir par terre et regarder les gouttes tombant du ciel, à regarder les nuages gris se sourire en s'entremêlant au vent. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pourquoi vous êtes parti ? Pourquoi cet abandon ? »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Regarde le ciel, le monde n'est pas aussi noir que cela. Regarde, tu vois là » /strongdit-il en pointant une partie du cielstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;", il y a de la lumière. Comme dans ce monde. »/strongbr style="margin:  
0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Mais vous dites que la magie noire est mieux ? Pourquoi alors me dire qu'il y a de la lumière ? Je ne comprends pas »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Chacun a son point de vue Lucy. Pour moi qui trouve que la magie blanche n'est que dangereuse, faisant souffrir les gens, je trouverai que sa lumière n'est que ténèbres. Au contraire, la magie noire me rend fort, pour moi, c'est elle ma lumière. Elle est la raison de mon bien-être, je suis heureux. Alors cette magie noire, même si son nom est contradictoire, sera ma lumière blanche et pure. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Étrangement, Lucy hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Le mal et le bien sont deux choses différentes, mais chacun pense que l'autre est le mal, et qu'ils font le bien; Edward sourit en voyant sa petite-fille, destinée depuis sa naissance à rejoindre le côté du mal, approuver chacune de ses paroles, sans en avoir peur. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Je ne voulais pas partir, Lucy. C'est ta grand-mère qui m'a forcé à vous quitter. Je voulais te protéger d'une prophétie qui aurait pu te tuer, ta grand-mère ne m'a pas cru, elle m'a insulté et m'a jeté dehors » style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? C'est ridicule, si vous vouliez me protéger. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « J'ai obtenu ces informations de façon malhonnête et j'ai dû tuer quelqu'un. Elle a cru que j'étais devenu Mangemort. Mais tu comprends que je n'avais pas le choix, la protection de ma famille est toujours passée avant tout. Tu aurais fait pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Pour protéger Fred, Aliénor, ou même Cormac, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ? »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Jusqu'aux ténèbres.. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Edward rigola de plus en plus, mais son rire, qui se voulait bienveillant, cachait au fond de lui une immense joie. Bien sûr il obéissait aux ordres de son maitre, mais il était ravi de ne pas tuer sa petite-fille; de nombreuses fois, il était venu en douce la regarder grandir, lui donner des signes d'espoir ou des signes qui pourraient la faire encore plus détester sa soeur, comme des preuves falsifiées. Il aimait sa petite-fille, et malgré que Lord Voldemort lui disait que c'était une faiblesse, le mage noir comprit vite que ce lien entre les deux lui permettrait de faire venir Lucy jusqu'à lui. Il suffisait d'un petit mensonge et d'un sourire attendrissant pour s'emparer d'une pauvre et jeune Gryffondor perdue et seule. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /C'était la vérité, Lucy était perdue, et plus encore maintenant en apprenant cela. Elle savait que sa grand-mère lui mentait, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Une partie d'elle même essaya de défendre sa grand-mère, lui disant de ne pas faire confiance à Edward, mais il fut le seul à lui paraitre si sincère dans ses moments de doutes et d'incompréhension. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Comprends que je ne t'aurai jamais abandonné, ta famille et toi, si je l'avais pu. Je suis même venu le jour de ta naissance, mais ta grand-mère m'a expulsé, me demandant de ne plus jamais revenir te voir./strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle aurait fait cela ... »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Ta grand-mère est jalouse de ton pouvoir, si elle le pouvait, elle le prendrait pour elle-même. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « C'est ridicule !/strong » S'emporta cette fois-ci Lucy, c'était bien trop gros pour que cela soit vraibr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Elle t'a menti toute ta vie, alors pourquoi ne pas mentir aussi sur ce sujet ? »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « C'est faux!/strong » Cria cette fois-ci Lucybr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Nous sommes tous deux loups-garous, elle et moi. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Vous mentez! »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Edward hocha les épaules et préféra ne pas répondre pour ne pas mettre Lucy dans une position qui ruinerait sa mission. Sa grand-mère était encore trop crédible aux yeux de la jeune fille, la brusquer à ce sujet là n'était pas encore une bonne idée. Du moins pour le moment./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: justify;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Heureusement pour lui, Lucy changea d'elle-même de sujet, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux son grand-père. Elle n'avait plus peur de cet inconnu, malgré que toutes ses tripes lui disent de courir. C'était le seul membre de sa famille à ne pas prendre de gants avec elle, à lui dire la vérité, malgré certains risques. Lui faire confiance ? C'était bien trop tôt encore pour le dire. Seulement, elle croyait en ses dires, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Il avait pris le risque de se montrer devant elle, Lucy se dit donc qu'elle devait lui accorder une chance malgré tout. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Parlez-moi de la prophétie. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Un autre jour, peut-être. Les centaures arrivent, il me faut te laisser. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « S'il vous plait !/strong Supplia style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Choisis ton camp, et je te raconterai tout. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ... »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Si, tu le sais bien. Mais en entendant, si tu veux me contacter, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer une lettre à cette adresse/strong. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Edward lui tendit un papier qu'elle prit dans un petit sourire. Il lui murmura qu'ils se reverraient et qu'elle ne devait parler à personne de cette discussion, et dans un plop, il partit, laissant à nouveau seule Lucy, actuellement en conflit avec ses pensé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune, toute trempée, elle attisa la curiosité des autres élèves. Elle repoussa même Fred qui, ayant vu dans lequel état se trouvait Lucy, il avait voulu l'aider./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: justify;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Mais elle s'en fichait, trop de questions se baladaient dans sa tête : était-il dangereux ? Était-ce un mangemort, ou un simple sorcier qui disait la vérité sur la magie noire et la blanche ? Grand-père ou usurpateur ? En parler ou se taire ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lucy était perdue, mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait connaitre la vérité et elle ferait tout pour. Elle prit du papier et une plume, et écrivit une lettre à sa grand-mère. Une lettre qui mêlait mensonges et vérités, « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"après tout/em/strong », se dit-elle, « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"elle joue ce jeu avec moi depuis longtemps, à moi de faire pareil/em/strong ». br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bonjour,/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"J'ai trouvé un livre prouvant que tu es un loup-garou, grand-mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as menti au niveau de ta condition, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut en parler calmement, car tu es la seule en qui je peux faire confiance ... J'aimerais qu'on parle de grand-père également, que tu me racontes comment il est mort exactement. Mais surtout de la prophétie, si un danger plane sur moi ou sur Aliénor, tu dois me le dire. /embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Je t'aime,/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ta petite-fille, Lucy/em "/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /*****/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: right;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"28 septembre 1995/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Près de Londres - 14h42/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #6d625f; color: #6d625f; font-family: 'Palatino Linotype'; font-size: 13px; text-align: justify;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Edward se trouvait dans son appartement en train de regarder de vieilles photos de famille. Le temps où il était heureux avec sa femme, avec sa fille qu'il ne peut regarder que de loin à présent. S'il s'en voulait de les avoir laissés ? Bien sûr. Mais sa famille était en vie, et lui vivait une vie qui lui convenait. Malheureusement, sa famille et ses convictions n'étant pas compatibles, il devait s'en séparer. Il n'avait rien contre les sangs de bourbe ou autre type de sorciers, il aimait le pouvoir et en avait marre d'occuper un poste aussi peu important au ministère. Son ambition l'avait mené à sa perte, mais une chose le rassurait. Il aurait bientôt sa petite fille avec lui, il ne serait plus totalement seul. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Deux coups se firent entendre et une mine de dégout apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut son visiteur. Un visiteur qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, la trouvant trop folle, qui arborait un amour dévastateur pour leur maitre. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bellatrix, que me vaut cette désagréable surprise ? »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Le maitre veut savoir comment la mission avance. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Doucement.»/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Il n'est pas très patient !/strong » Hurla-t-elle, baguette en style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Lucy n'est pas si manipulable que cela, et calme toi, tu n'es pas chez toi, ici. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Bellatrix sourit de façon sarcastique, elle ne l'appréciait pas non plus, pensant qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre trahir son maitre pour sa famille. Elle avait demandé à son maitre de mener une enquête sur ses véritables attentions, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Lord Voldemort accordait toute sa confiance à Edward, pour les informations qu'il lui avait données, ainsi que sa motivation dans cette guerre. De plus, étant loup-garou, Edward lui était très précieux. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- « strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ramène-la dans notre camp, ou tu la verras mourir de tes propres yeux, ainsi que ta famille. Je les tuerai un à un, s'il le faut. Cette fille est notre arme secrète dans la guerre, si on veut contrer la prophétie. Alors, bouge-toi un peu, idiot ! »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Parle-moi sur un autre ton, je te prie. »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- « Un jour, il comprendra que tu n'es qu'un traitre, et ce jour-là, je t'écraserai, telle une fourmi ! »/strongbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Edward rigola, mais promit de faire de son mieux dans l'avancement de sa mission. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, le sort de sa famille était donc scellé par le biais de sa petite-fille, Lucy Beckett.. /div 


	14. Chapitre 13 : Guerre ou réconciliation?

**Samedi 27 septembre 1995**

**Dortoir Gryffondor 10h49**

La matinée étant déjà bien attaquée, les salles communes étaient presque vides de toute chaleur humaines. Les élèves se baladant dans les couloirs en train de chercher de nouveaux ragots, à la bibliothèque, ou bien encore profitant d'un dernier rayon de soleil du mois de septembre.

Quant à Lucy, elle s'était recroquevillée dans son lit, les larmes voulant à nouveau couler. Heureusement pour elle, son dortoir était vide de toute vie, elle pouvait donc passer un moment seul avec ses pensées, ayant trop de questions en tête. En primaire, elle n'avait jamais aimé les mathématiques, et surtout les problèmes où elle ne trouvait jamais la réponse logique qu'il fallait, ainsi, aujourd'hui elle comparait ses problèmes à ceux des maths. Une prise de tête infinie pour un maigre résultat erroné ou tout juste bon.

De ce fait, pensant réellement qu'elle pourrait être seule, elle fut surprise en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Mais elle préféra ne pas répondre, au contraire, elle se mit dans son lit, tête enfouie sur son oreiller. La personne toqua encore plus fort et, malgré qu'elle ne répondit pas de nouveau, elle entendit la porte de son dortoir se fermer. Elle replongea sa tête dans son lit, ne voulant pas savoir qui venait d'entrer, la maudissant au passage de vouloir pénétré dans son antre. Cependant, elle entendit encore une fois la porte s'ouvrir, suivie par chuchotement, puis la porte se referma et elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- « **Je suis désolée »** murmura cette personne.

Lucy fut étonnée d'entendre sa voix, mais continua son mutisme, comme à son habitude.

\- « **Tu réagis toujours comme ça. Tu veux toujours ne rien dire, tu préfères rester muette, ignorer les gens. Tu ne te confies plus à moi, d'accord je peux comprendre, vu notre relation. Mais tu as des amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi quand même. C'est Hermione qui est entrée avant moi,** continua Aliénor. **Tu es ma petite soeur, je devais prendre soin de toi, et je ne l'ai pas fait.** **Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès au début, enfin, après notre relation est compliquée ... Lucy, pardonne-moi, ce hurlement ... »**  
**\- « Ne te concerne pas » **marmonna celle-ci.  
\- « **Je ne pourrais pas être là pour toi tout le temps, mais je vais me comporter comme une vraie soeur. Si tu aimes Fred, je ne me mettrai pas entre toi et lui, il tient beaucoup à toi. D'accord, je l'ai embrassé, mais il ne m'a pas rendu ce baiser, et depuis, la seule phrase qu'il m'a dit c'est "** **_ou est Lucy ? "_****, il s'inquiète, vu comment tu es rentrée dans la salle commune. De la boue, des yeux rouges, et tu étais toute trempée. D'ailleurs, tu l'es toujours, tu aurais pu te changer quand même ! Ton lit va être tout sale !** » S'énerva Aliénor.

Lucy était passée par diverses sensations durant le discours de sa soeur : coeur qui se pince, culpabilité, tristesse, mais sa dernière phase lui permit de rire, rire comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'en arrêter. Cependant, elle fut ravie d'apprendre l'intérêt que portait Fred à son égard. Mais elle avait honte, Aliénor l'aimait, et elle avait tout gâché pour des sentiments - même pas encore la -, juste pour une attirance qui n'était peut-être même pas réciproque. Ou alors avait-elle réellement des sentiments ? Elle ne savait rien, elle avait peur de savoir cette réponse qui la terrifiait. Lucy se révéla, pour regarder sa soeur droit dans les yeux, avec encore l'envie de rire.

\- « **Tu ne joues pas le rôle de ma soeur, mais tu veux jouer celui de maman ? »**

Aliénor rigola de plus belle, comprenant que sa soeur avait raison. La scène qui se déroulait était ridicule, et les deux soeurs pensaient la même chose.

\- « **Aliénor, tu n'es pas obligée de jouer ce rôle, cela fait longtemps que nous jouons plus. »**  
**\- « Je sais ... Mais, nous avons gâché assez de temps à jouer au chat et à la souris » **sourit doucement Aliénor.  
\- « **Laisse tomber Aliénor, cela sonne un faux »** continua Lucy en roulant des yeux.  
\- « **Tu as surement raison » **soupira celle-ci. **« Mais tu es ma soeur, et si tu as besoin de moi, viens me voir. »**  
**\- « Eh bien, j'ai une colle ce soir par Ombrage ...»** souris Lucy, tandis qu'Aliénor rigola.  
\- « **Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, désolée. »**

Les soeurs Beckett rigolèrent dans un rire uni, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis bien des années, malgré des rires communs, celui-ci était à la différence sincère et rempli de tendresse entre soeurs. Toutefois, Lucy arrêta peu de temps après son rire, elle voulait parler de ce fameux sujet tabou, elle prit une grande inspiration, et essaya de respirer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour lui poser la question qui changerait tout.

\- « **Tu aimes Fred ? »**  
**\- « Oui » **murmura Aliénor en soufflant après plusieurs secondes.  
\- « **Je vois ...» ** dit Lucy tout en baissant la tête, peinée.

Aliénor et Lucy ne parlèrent pas pendant de nombreuses minutes. Lucy voulut replonger sa tête dans son oreiller, mais sa soeur arrêta son mouvement.

\- « **J'ai déjà aimé Lucy » **Cette dernière releva la tête, surprise de la suite de la conversation. « **Anthony fut mon premier »**

Anthony était le premier amour d'Aliénor, mais à cause de sa condition de moldu, sa relation prit fin et il devint par la suite une simple relation d'été. De nombreuses disputes avaient eu lieu, dues au secret d'Aliénor, et la fin de leur relation avait sonné lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Depuis, ils se revoyaient seulement l'été comme des amis, un peu trop proches. Un amour de vacances, qui prenait fin à chaque rentrée de Poudlard. Mais l'été dernier, il avait déménagé, laissant Aliénor seule avec son amour de Poudlard : Fred Weasley.  
Anthony était le contraire de Fred : blond aux yeux bleus, premier de la classe, il aimait rire, certes, mais pas au point de faire des farces, il était délégué de sa classe et faisait même partie d'une association. En soi, un vrai petit modèle concernant l'éducation, l'étude. Aliénor l'avait aimé dès la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, mais elle culpabilisait à chaque fois de ne pas lui dire la vérité sur sa famille, sur elle, sur les sorciers, compliquant ainsi leur relation.

\- « **Écoute » **continua Aliénor déterminé à poursuivre cela avait qu'elle ne change d'avis , « J**'ai déjà eu mon premier amour et je sais à quel point c'est important. C'est une sensation merveilleuse, et je n'ai pas envie de te gâcher cette expérience. »**  
**\- « Je n'aime pas Fred. »**  
**\- « Si, tu l'aimes, et je ne peux te reprocher cela. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Si tu veux vraiment être avec lui, alors vas-y. »**  
**\- « Aliénor ...** » murmura cette fois-ci Lucy.  
\- « **Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, si cela doit empirer notre relation qui est déjà au plus bas »** sourit faussement Aliénor.« **Je suis ta grande soeur, il me faut comporter comme telle et non comme deux ennemis se battant pour un garçon. »**  
**\- « Alors, moi non plus**. » Sourit Lucy, mais qui, au fond, ressentait une grande peine, tout comme sa soeur. Mais elles portaient toutes deux un masque et il fallait le briser, surtout pour ce qui était de l'affaire de Fred.  
\- « **Promis ? »**  
**\- « Promis. »**

Aliénor sourit et fit quelque chose qui surprit sa soeur, car elle ne s'y attendait pas : elle la prit dans ses bras. Lucy ne répondit pas à cette étreinte, bien trop étonnée pour cela. Depuis quand ne s'étaient-elles pas enlacées ? Des semaines ? Non. Des mois ? Pas encore. Des années ? Oui, c'est plus plausible. Aliénor laissa sa soeur et quitta son dortoir dans un soupir.

Les deux soeurs avaient aimé ce petit moment, même sous la torture elles ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais c'était un moment qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la rentrée de Poudlard de Lucy. Néanmoins, toutes deux savaient très bien qu'une fois qu'Aliénor avait passé la porte, les sourires, les promesses de soutien ou ne seraient que du vent, un vent froid d'automne mêlant pluie et feuilles.

Aliénor partit en direction de la bibliothèque, tandis que Lucy se recoucha, ne voulant affronter personne. Seulement, un hibou vient la réveiller une heure plus tard. Elle sourit en reconnaissant celui-ci, les petites tâches marron de ce hibou sur un poil noir n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne à sa connaissance : Cormac. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode près de son lit pour en sortir des petits biscuits qu'elle tendit au hibou qui la mordit presque de sa gourmandise.

" _Lucy, viens me retrouver dans le parc de Poudlard, il faut que nous parlions de ce hurlement. Si tu n'es pas là dans les trente minutes, je vais dire à tout le monde que tu es amoureuse de Fred Weasley. Cela serait une catastrophe pour ta petite réputation de fille insensible. Non, allez viens, s'il te plait, je m'inquiète_. "

La jeune Beckett ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette lettre de son meilleur ami. Cormac n'avait jamais failli dans son amitié, il a toujours été présent, la faisait rire quand elle n'allait pas bien, la faisait sortir de son lit lorsque la nostalgie était trop présente, il l'emmenait même faire les boutiques en lui offrant une glace ou un chocolat chaud lorsqu'elle boudait. Néanmoins, vu qu'il trainait souvent avec des sixièmes années ou bien encore avec Dean et Seamus, Cormac et Lucy n'avaient que très peu de moments à eux réellement. Alors elle voulait profiter de chaque instant, de chaque moment, en mettant le plus souvent son caractère difficile de côté.

Elle se décida donc à aller prendre une douche chaude pour se réchauffer un peu ; elle avait froid à cause de ses vêtements humide. Puis, une fois lavée, elle descendit, toute propre, un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en ayant embrassé son petit chat Snow avant de descendre , qui dormait sous son lit ; et d'avoir mis l'adresse d'Edward dans sa commode.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle commune, George se dirigea vers elle pour lui parler. Mais ayant compris qu'il venait de la part de Fred, elle décida de créer une diversion pour que celui-ci ne se concentre plus sur elle pendant un moment. Elle lui montra donc Angelina de la tête en lui disant qu'elle le dévorait du regard. Le plan de Lucy marcha, celui-ci tourna la tête et Lucy Beckett en profita pour partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva vers Cormac qui lui demanda des explications sur son état. Elle lui expliqua donc son cri de désespoir et sa discussion avec Aliénor. Elle n'osait pas parler de la rencontre avec son fameux grand-père, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Cependant, Cormac savait au fond de lui qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais la connaissant, il savait également que la brusquer ne mènerait à rien, il valait mieux attendre. Comme pour le printemps, attendre sagement que les bourgeons éclosent. En effet, Cormac considérait Lucy comme un bourgeon qui ne souhaitait que de s'ouvrir au monde, mais il suffisait d'un coup de gel pour que le bourgeon ne s'ouvre jamais.

\- « **Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas laisser Fred choisir, ou tu ne vas vraiment rien essayer ? »**  
**\- « Je ne sais pas ... »**  
\- « **Tu m'as déjà parlé de ta relation avec ta soeur avant Poudlard, avant la magie. Tu ne souhaites pas retrouver cette complicité d'antan ? »**  
**\- « A quoi bon ? La magie m'a tout enlevé. »**  
**\- « C'est faux, tu m'as connu moi »**sourit-il.  
\- « **Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais. La magie blanche ne m'a rien apporté de bon. »**  
**\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » **Lucy ne répondit pas, préférant baisser la tête, presque honteuse. « **Tu ne penses pas à te convertir en faisant de la magie noire ?** » s'offusqua Cormac.  
\- « **Pourquoi pas, et je ne me convertirai pas, c'est pas pareil. Seulement, il existe plusieurs formes de magie, plusieurs possibilités. La magie blanche n'est pas aussi blanche que cela à mon goût » **continua Lucy dans un ton monotone comme ci tout ceci était normal  
**\- « Je ne sais pas si Lord Voldemort est revenu réellement ou non, je ne sais pas s'il faut croire Potter. Mais si c'est le cas, surveille tes paroles Lucy. Elles pourraient avoir de graves conséquences. » **

Cormac était un bon vivant, il aimait rire et avait un humour de second degré plutôt fort. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà eu des conversations sérieuses, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Il était devenu tout rouge, autant sur ses joues que sur ses oreilles, ses poings étaient serrés et on pouvait même voir une veine voulant sortir sur son front. Il était aussi énervé qu'inquiet pour sa meilleure amie. Oui Cormac était très sérieux, et serait prêt à agir s'il le fallait. Il ferait tout pour protéger sa meilleure amie.

\- « **J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a expliqué que .. »** commença à avouer Lucy  
\- « **Non, tu es fatiguée, tu as l'esprit ailleurs depuis que tu as des sentiments pour ce rouquin mal lavé. Tu es perdue, alors on aura cette conversation quand tout sera réglé de ton côté »** dit-il en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négativité.  
\- « **Mais ce quelqu'un me connait, Cormac, il ne me ferait pas de mal. »**  
**\- « Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? »**  
**\- « Quelques heures ...** » rigola t-elle dans une petit rire gêné **« Mais il a pris soin de moi depuis ma naissance. »**  
**\- « Arrête Lucy, je ne le permettrai pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien » **s'emporta Cormac.  
\- « **Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si la magie blanche n'était en fait pas ce que l'on voudrait nous faire croire ? Un mensonge, une manipulation ? »** dit-elle déterminé  
**\- « La magie noire a tué plus de gens que la blanche, alors excuse-moi d'en douter. Tu m'as parlé de la prophétie, de ta grand-mère qui te mentait, des mangemorts qui ont voulu tuer ta soeur pour te kidnapper par la suite et toi, tu oses faire confiance à un inconnu qui te baratine ? »** Le silence s'en suit entre les deux protagonistes qui réfléchissait de leur côté. Puis Cormac décida de couper cette tension en parlant calmement mais fermement **« Arrête d'être naïve »**  
**\- « Il avait de bons arguments. »**  
**\- « Il est temps qu'on rentre et que tu te reposes, Lucy. »** répondu son meilleur ami exaspéré  
**\- « Je veux seulement avoir des réponses, c'est tout. La magie blanche m'a fait souffrir, alors peut-être que la magie noire .. »**  
**\- « Te tuera**, coupa Cormac. « **Ce n'est pas le destin que tu veux pour toi ou tes proches ? »**  
**\- « Non, mais ... »**  
**\- « Alors, arrête tes imbécilités. Tu te fais manipuler » **coupa de nouveau Cormac. « **Je t'interdis de te renseigner là-dessus. Je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler plus tard mangemort Lucy ! »**  
**\- « Tu es extrême là.. »**  
**\- « Ou alors mage Beckett,** **ou je ne sais quel autre surnom de ta condition de mage noir. »**  
**\- « Extrême aussi. Il n'y a pas de mal d'être curieux sur ce sujet. »**  
**\- « Si, quand cette magie fait souffrir des gens. Tu m'as dit que ton grand-père est mort à cause de cela ? »**

Un long blanc suivit, Lucy n'osant à peine regarder Cormac, et ce dernier la fixait pour essayer de déceler la moindre information sur ses pensées, ses convictions réelles.

**\- « Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de me reposer. C'était par simple curiosité. »** finit-elle par dire en mentant à moitié  
**\- « Ah, tu me rassures !** » sourit Cormac, qui toutefois n'était pas dupe « **. Allez, j'ai faim, on va manger avant que le festin ne se finisse ? »**

Cormac se leva et tendit la main à Lucy, celle-ci la prit, mais ne put s'empêcher via son geste de revoir son grand-père en faire de même pour l'aider. Elle avait menti à Cormac, c'était plus qu'une simple curiosité, mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison sur certains points : la magie noire avait tué beaucoup de personnes, contrairement à la blanche. Mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait en savoir plus, elle voulait connaitre la vérité. Étonnamment, durant le reste de la journée, une autre personne partageait cette envie : Harry Potter. Celui-ci est venu lui parler de la vision de leur professeur de divination, il lui révéla qu'elle croyait les dire de celle-ci. Lucy, étonnée, accepta tout de même d'accepter ce possible fait, surtout après ces derniers événements, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione Granger qui envisagea la possibilité de la véracité de son professeur qu'elle trouvait " folle " . Ainsi, elle leur apporta de l'aide en leur conseillant divers livres sur la divination et tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas la matière, mais en troisième année, elle dut quand même faire ses devoirs, en tant que bonne élève qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lire des livres sur cela.

**Vendredi 4 octobre**

**Poudlard **

Plusieurs jours étaient passées et étrangement, les élèves de Poudlard purent même voir une nouvelle harmonie dans le sein de la maison Gryffondor. Depuis, les soeurs ne s'étaient pas disputées une seule fois, certes, leurs discussions étaient encore assez rares, mais on pouvait les voir s'échanger quelques sourires entre elles. Et, plus étonnant encore, les élèves virent Lucy trainer de plus en plus avec le survivant, chose qui n'arrivait jamais auparavant.

Cependant, plus rien n'allait dans la vie de Fred, du moins dans son coeur. Étonnamment, il vit Aliénor revenir vers lui en s'excusant de son geste, mais en même temps, elle s'était éloignée pour se rapprocher de Lee et resta avec Emma, sa meilleure amie, bien qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même maison, Emma appartenait à la maison Serdaigle. Fred comprenait sans comprendre sa distance, ne sachant quoi penser de tout cela.

Quant à Lucy, il ne sut pourquoi, mais celle-ci l'évita autant que possible. Parfois il la voyait, dans les couloirs, changer de direction, se cacher derrière les statues, même lorsqu'il y avait George elle se comportait bizarrement : bafouillant, évitant son regard, et toutes ses questions vis-à-vis de son recul par rapport à Fred. Quelque chose se passait, les jumeaux en étaient convaincus, mais personne ne savaient quoi.

Cette distance que les soeurs Beckett avaient instaurée envers Fred lui avait refroidi le coeur, mais cela lui permit de comprendre qui l'attirait réellement. Et ce depuis le soir de ce mystérieux hurlement.

Selon les dires de son jumeau, il aimait avoir son harem constitué des soeurs Beckett, d'où sa mise boudeuse, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Fred. Bien sûr George ne pensait pas un mot de tout cela, mais il aimait l'embêter sur ce sujet-là. Voir son frère se décomposer en voyant cette fameuse soeur l'ignorer ou lui sourire à peine attristait George. Fred, c'était son tout, une partie de lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il souffrait, George souffrait également, lorsqu'il était heureux, George l'était tout autant.

George, qui sortait depuis peu avec Angelina, essaya à chaque fois de pousser Fred à aller la voir, mais le courage du lion pour cette lionne s'envolait à chaque fois.

_Cependant, la chose était sûre, entre Aliénor et Lucy, Fred avait fait - il y a déjà bien des jours - son choix._

_Le lion allait essayé de se rapprocher de la lionne, tel un félin voulant surprendre sa proie : doucement, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant son heure. Ou alors est-ce le mal qui attendait ce moment ? _


	15. Tome I Partie 2

_

**TOME I Partie 2**

**Un défi pour Fred Weasley**  
_

**CHAPITRE 14 À 26**

Le choix de Fred fut compliqué. Néanmoins, cela lui paraissait être comme une évidence. Il avait l'impression qu'un voile c'était mis sur son visage durant toutes ses nombreuses années, et que ce voile avait décidé de s'envoler au loin laissant la place à un jeu de séduction. Un jeu dangereux pour nos deux protagonistes ou les brulures de l'amour seront nombreuses : doute, jalousie, amour, colère, souffrance. Rien ne sera jouez d'avance.

_Tandis que le mal commence à prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir dans le monde des sorciers. Tandis qu'Ombrage dirige Poudlard, et que l'Armée de Dumbledore se forme. Nos personnages arriveront-ils à survivre aux périphéries de leurs histoires ? _


	16. OS 1 : Je me transforme en loup

**" Je me transforme en loup " **

1991 - Lucy à 11 ans

Nous étions la veille de la rentrée scolaire en cette année 1991. Les élèves terminaient de préparer leurs sacs incluant leurs trousses, leurs cahiers, choisissaient leurs tenues qui devaient être élégantes, mais ayant un côté simple et décontracté. Oh, et bien sûr, la coiffure, s'entrainant déjà pour certaines à se faire une natte, ou une couette. Oui, tous les élèves se préparaient et la moitié étaient excités à l'idée de revoir leurs amis. Cependant, cachés de tous, certains rajoutaient des chaudrons, des livres de magie à leurs sacs ou malles. Oui, certains étaient des sorciers qui allaient faire leur rentrée dans la majestueuse école qu'est Poudlard. C'est ainsi que, dans la petite ville de Wigtown, deux soeurs sorcières préparaient leurs affaires, mais une des deux n'avait pas envie d'y aller : il s'agissait de Lucy Beckett, qui allait faire sa première année à Poudlard.

Abandonner ses amies de primaire pour un monde qu'elle maudissait depuis trois ans lui était inconcevable. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, elle s'émerveillait en voyant sa grand-mère faire des tours de magie, à six ans, elle lisait avec sa soeur des contes de ce monde qui lui paraissait beau et juste. Elle rigolait même en voyant sa soeur faire des accidents magiques et causer quelques soucis aux enfants l'embêtant de trop près. Mais lorsque ce monde lui enleva sa soeur pendant plusieurs mois, elle commençait à se renfermer sur elle-même. Sa grande soeur, c'était comme sa meilleure amie, elles faisaient des bêtises toutes les deux, se confiaient l'une à l'autre. Mais ce lien si fort qui les unissait s'était peu à peu évaporé dans l'air lorsque sa soeur entra à Poudlard. Lucy se souvenait encore de ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, sa faim qui avait diminué, et le sourire qui avait disparu de ses lèvres en regardant la chaise vide de sa soeur pendant sa scolarité.

Ainsi, Lucy fit la moue tout en rangeant ses affaires dans sa malle brillant de neuf, odeur fraîche du bois venant d'être coupé. Son chaton âgé de trois mois arriva vers elle, et mit sa petite tête sur la main de sa maitresse. Elle le caressa en lui promettant que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait, malgré la distance, le temps. Snow était devenu, pour la jeune fille, son ami imaginaire de ses six ans. Un ami, un confident, un chat n'ayant pas la parole, un chat qui ne pourrait pas la juger. Elle avait l'impression que le peu de sa vie, les individus la regardaient comme une bête de foire, et petit à petit, elle fit plaisir à son public en le devenant au fil des années. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une petite fille apeurée, qui voulait juste une vie normale, une vie sans magie. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste une petite fille, voulant une grande soeur près d'elle.

\- **Je sais qu'on s'est un peu séparées ses derniers temps, mais cela va changer avec Poudlard ! On se verra souvent, je te le promets !** Aliénor se tenait devant sa soeur, le sourire aux lèvres. **Puis tu verras, tu te feras des amis, et Poudlard n'est pas une prison ou un endroit cruel Lucy, je t'assure. C'est le plus bel endroit du monde.**  
\- **Tu me le promets ? **  
**\- Bien sûr, je serais toujours là pour toi. **

Lucy courut enlacer sa soeur, pensant réellement que celle-ci tiendrait jusqu'au bout sa promesse. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là que sa soeur oublierait sa promesse dès les premières semaines de cours, et qu'elle finirait seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant constamment sa soeur qui n'était pas là pour elle. Cherchant un soutien qu'elle ne trouverait pas, et elle abandonna très vite l'idée d'une relation saine avec sa soeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle contribua en partie à la destruction de ce lien qui les unissait. En effet, souffrant de cette distance, elle prit la décision d'en instaurer une encore plus grande pour éviter toute tentative de pardon, d'amour, pour finir en larme et en solitude. Malgré les efforts de sa grande-soeur, qui ignorait la souffrance de sa celle-ci et ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain.

\- **Les professeurs sont géniaux, hormis Rogue, si tu pouvais le mordre, cela serait sympa**, rigola Aliénor, ne se doutant pas de la véracité de ses dires.

Lucy devient par la suite toute blanche, venant de réaliser une chose : sa transformation. Comment allait-elle faire si elle devait se transformer en plein cours, et mordre ce fameux professeur ? Azkaban ? Renvoyée ? Ou même pire ? Sa soeur l'abandonnerait-elle ? Les élèves se moqueraient-ils d'elle ? Ses parents, la renieraient-elle ?

\- **Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Aliénor, soucieuse.  
\- **Je ... Enfin, grand-mère est au courant, mais pas maman et papa, et ni même toi ...** commença la jeune Beckett en paniquant.  
\- **Lucy, tu m'inquiètes là**, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- **Je t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je me transformais peu avant, seulement quand j'étais vraiment enfin triste ou énervée**, balbutia Lucy.

Aliénor regarda sa soeur avec des yeux ronds, " _**transformation**_ ? " . " _**Si ma soeur était un loup-garou ou une espèce de monstre, je le saurais, quand même ?**_ " . Le coeur d'Aliénor s'emporta, et son teint devint aussi pâle que celui de sa soeur.

\- **Mais cela a empiré il y a deux ans, avec ton départ.**  
\- **Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu es ?**

Les mains de la plus jeune Beckett tremblaient, sentant petit à petit le flux de sa transformation augmenter au même rythme que son coeur. Elle respira un bon coup, s'assit sur le lit de sa soeur tout en regardant ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'éclat de déception et de dégout passer à travers les yeux de sa soeur.

\- **Un animagus, je me transforme en loup. **

À ce moment précis, Lucy ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction : sa soeur se mit à rire, à avoir un fou rire. Lucy ne sut comment réagir, elle essaya de rire, mais s'arrêta net. L'envie de pleurer arriva, ne sachant même pas quoi penser de la réaction de sa soeur. Elle se retint cependant, en attendant que sa soeur termine de rire.

\- **C'est bizarre, mais cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre. J'essayerai de t'aider à Poudlard, promis.**

Aliénor avait compris les peurs et doutes de sa soeur, mais ce fut une promesse qu'elle ne tint pas, encore une fois. Le pourquoi du comment ? Cela est une autre histoire se déroulant peu de temps après.  
L'enfant naïve qu'était Lucy croyait sa soeur, croyait son sourire et ses yeux pétillants qui venaient de découvrir que sa soeur était un animagus pouvant se transformer en loup. Aliénor prit la main de sa soeur, et l'emmena à la lisière de la forêt de leur village, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à leurs parents. Elles arrivèrent près d'un arbre ayant un imposant trou, et s'assirent dans l'herbe encore humide.

\- **Les parents ne sont donc pas au courant ? Comment cela se fait-il ?**  
\- **Mamie m'a aidée ces dernières semaines, et mes transformations n'étaient que peu présentes. J'avais peur d'être jugée. **  
\- **Ma chère soeur, je t'aime, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête, parfois. **

Lucy tapa l'épaule de sa soeur, mais en conclut qu'elle avait raison. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec ses parents un jour ou l'autre.

\- **Allez, montre-moi ! Je pensais qu'être Animagus demandait une pratique particulière. Il faut croire que tu es l'exception à la règle. **  
\- **Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ...**  
\- **Concentre-toi, ferme les yeux, et sens la terre sous tes pieds, la nature dans l'air.**

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Aliénor vit sa sœur se transformer en plusieurs secondes, si rapides qu'elle ne vit pas toutes les étapes de son changement, seulement lorsqu'elle se baissa au même moment où ses mains et pieds devinrent des pattes. Elle avait devant elle un loup au pelage marron et noir, avec un regard doux et bienveillant. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés intacts. Aliénor sut à ce moment précis, ne sachant même pas comment, qu'elle pourrait toujours reconnaître ce loup qui était sa sœur. Ne maîtrisant pas encore totalement sa transformation, Lucy redevint humaine quelques minutes plus tard.

Les filles partirent dans un rire, tandis qu'un certain homme inconnu, se nommant Edward, regarda cette scène avec émotion, et haine mélangée à de la détermination et de la souffrance. Cependant, cet homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts ténébreux sourit. Oui, car il imaginait déjà cette lionne qui rejoindrait un jour son rang. 

Voila voila un petit OS, pour vous faire un peu patienter niveau relation entre les soeurs. Vous avez pu lire une Lucy faible et timide, et comprendre un peu plus leurs séparations. Aliénor qui se veut présente mais qui ne l'est pas. Aussi, j'ai voulu vous faire comprendre qu'Aliénor ignore la souffrance de sa soeur d'ou son non acharnement vis -à-vis de sa soeur.

Il est peut être un peu rapide comme OS, mais la transformation physique n'était pas l'élément le plus important de cet OS. Il y a donc la transformation physique pour Lucy (lorsqu'elle se transforme en loup). Mais c'est le début d'une transformation par rapport au caractère et lien avec sa soeur.

Quelle vérité pensez-vous qu'elle a découvert ? La réponse se trouvera dans le chapitre 12, en attendant je veux savoir vos hypothèses tel un Sherlock & Watson


	17. OS 2 : Le début d'une amitié

2 décembre 1992

Cormac Mcglaggen a très vite eu une réputation de dragueur, d'imbécile et de gobelin mal rasé. Néanmoins, il s'en foutait, il se pavanait dans les couloirs avec sa cravate de Gryffondor, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et son oeil droit toujours prêt à donner un clin d'oeil des plus ravageurs. Il pouvait être parfois la tête de turc de certains élèves, dont les jumeaux Weasley, mais leurs moqueries ne le touchaient pas, il était bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à ce genre d'immaturité. Du haut de ses treize ans, il faisait déjà plusieurs têtes de plus que ses camarades, et se vantait, à qui voulait l'entendre, de son oncle Tiberius, qui avait une place importante au sein du ministère de la Magie.

Cet élève de troisième année pouvait avoir la réputation aussi de sans-coeur, mais était étrangement populaire. La moitié des filles l'appréciait un peu trop selon certains, tandis que la moitié des garçons le détestait, voulant l'asperger d'eau froide pour le remettre à sa place.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son prochain cours, il entendit une dispute entre deux soeurs. Deux soeurs qui avaient déjà bien fait parler d'elles depuis le début de l'année, deux soeurs que Cormac ne pouvait apprécier lorsque celles-ci prenaient toute l'attention que les autres élèves devaient lui porter. Il décida néanmoins d'écouter, pour avoir plusieurs ragots à raconter par la suite.

\- **Tu n'es qu'une idiote qui se croit tout permis !** Cria la plus grande des deux filles.  
\- **Si maman savait comme tu me parlais ...** gémit la deuxième fille, plus petite.  
\- **Oh, arrête de courir écrire une lettre à maman pour te plaindre, ou bien encore aller voir Fred et George. Tu as douze ans, Lucy !** Continua de s'énerver Aliénor.  
\- **Justement, j'ai douze ans ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir une grande soeur, mais une petite soeur. Non, rectification, parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de soeur !**  
\- **Arrête, c'est toi qui t'es éloignée l'an dernier**, se calma l'ainée des Beckett, ayant compris que cette dispute, qui avait un motif ridicule, prenait des ampleurs inimaginables.  
\- **Tu me laissais tout le temps seule, Aliénor ! Et cet été, depuis ton retour de chez grand-mère, tu es encore plus distante. Alors, excuse-moi de te détester.**  
\- **De me détester ? Je suis ta soeur quand même, tu ne peux pas dire cela ...** Cette fois-ci, Aliénor prit un ton beaucoup plus calme, laissant transparaitre sa peine et sa déception.  
\- **Non, tu n'es qu'une connaissance, quelqu'un que j'ai connu, mais qui n'existe plus !**  
\- **Ne sois pas ridicule, allez, viens, rentrons prendre un chocolat chaud, je sais que tu adores cela.**  
\- **Non, tu me laisses seule, en panique, ou tu m'ignores. Et tu penses que je vais venir avec toi ?**  
\- **Je ne le fais pas exprès ... Je suis désolée. **  
\- **Et tes promesses ?**  
\- **Tu sais bien que je suis nulle pour les tenir ...**  
\- **Alors tu comprendras que je suis nulle pour sauver une relation qui est finie depuis déjà bien des mois. **

Dans un soupir de tristesse, Aliénor partit. Aucune des deux ne l'avouera, même aujourd'hui, mais en ce jour, elle perdit plus qu'une soeur, elle perdit une partie d'elle même. Toutes deux têtues, elles ne se sont pas adressé la parole pendant des jours après cet événement, toutes deux souffraient, mais toutes deux avaient décidé de souffrir en silence. Quant à Cormac, il se surprit pendant ces jours-ci à regarder Lucy, la voyant pleurer à l'intérieur d'elle même, et à ressentir de la peine pour cette élève qui ne ressentait qu'auparavant de l'indifférence pour elle. Pour en savoir plus, il parla à deux de ses amies : Lavande et Padma, qui étaient dans la même classe qu'elle. Cependant, il n'eut comme information que des " _je ne sais pas_ ", "_elles se disputent souvent, de toute façon_ ", " _parents moldus_ " , " _soeurs qui se détestent, surement dû à de la jalousie_". Les autres jours, Lavande n'apprécia pas que Cormac parle trop de Lucy, et évita fortement le sujet pour se concentrer sur un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant pour elle : elle-même.

15 décembre 1992

Tout en se dirigeant vers la tour Ouest de Poudlard, il rencontra la fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis déjà plusieurs jours : Lucy Beckett. Elle était assise dans les marches montant jusqu'à la volière. Il fut d'abord étonné, mais il avait vite compris que Lucy Beckett n'était pas une simple fille ordinaire, non, c'était une fille un peu folle qui, malgré un temps glacial et une mini-tempête de neige, aimait s'asseoir dehors sur une poudreuse qui montait jusqu'en bas de son dos.

\- **Tu vas attraper froid**. Pas de réponse, ni un seul regard. **Tu vas attraper froid**, répéta Cormac.

Lucy ne daigna même pas le regarder ni lui répondre. Elle l'avait entendu, mais elle préférait rester dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à elle, ses pensées. Mais Cormac n'était pas réellement le genre de garçon à accepter l'indifférence, et d'être ainsi ignoré. Il prit Lucy par la taille et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la volière pour l'asseoir sur un tas de paille. " _**Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins, elle n'est plus assise dans la neige**_ ", pensa-t-il. Quant à Lucy, elle s'est laissée porter, de toute façon, tous ses membres étant gelés, elle n'aurait eu aucune force de bouger.

\- **Je m'appelle Cormac McLaggen**. Aucune réponse. **Je suis en troisième année, tu es Lucy Beckett, c'est ça ?**Toujours aucune réponse ni un seul regard. **Mais merde, putain, il faut que je dise quoi pour qu'enfin tu m'adresses la parole ?** commença à s'énerver Cormac, qui n'eut toujours aucune réponse. **Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des soucis de famille** -Lucy roula des yeux- **à être triste, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut arrêter de vivre ! Emmerde ta soeur, emmerde le monde, et amuse-toi !** Cette fois, la jeune Beckett haussa les épaules. **Souffrir dans son coin, c'est vraiment ridicule. Tu me connais pas, je te connais pas. Je n'ai pas à te faire une quelconque leçon de morale ou autre** \- hochement de la tête de Lucy - **mais merde, il est temps de te bouger ! Réagis un peu. On dirait que tu ne ressens aucune émotion, tu es morte ou quoi ?**

À cette dernière parole, Cormac n'eut pas de réponse, mais au moins, elle le regarda en rigolant. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il rigola à son tour, et c'est dans un fou rire qu'il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, tout en l'entourant de son écharpe pour la réchauffer. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Lucy prit enfin la parole.

\- **Je ne suis pas morte, seules mes émotions le sont.**

Cormac se retourna, surpris d'entendre enfin le son de sa voix, et malgré tout, lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- **C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, que tout le monde le pense, entre ma soeur et moi.**  
\- **Alors, raconte-moi.**  
**\- Un autre jour. **  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- Mes émotions sont morte**s, sourit-elle.  
\- **Alors, fais-moi part de tes émotions.**  
**\- Non.**  
**\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.**  
**\- Non.**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne**, continua Lucy sur un ton monotone tout en regardant dans le vide.  
\- **Un jour, tu auras besoin de te confier, et ce jour-là, je serai là. **  
**\- Mes émotions sont mortes, et elles doivent le rester. Dire ce qu'on ressent, c'est être faible. **  
**\- Alors nous serons faibles ensemble. **

Sans rien dire, Cormac partit, laissant Lucy dans son monde. Si vous lui demandez de raconter cet événement, il sera flou pour la jeune Beckett, ne voulant accorder une chance à Cormac ainsi qu'à son monologue. Mais elle avait retenu plusieurs choses, et elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison sur certains points. La dernière phrase hanta l'esprit de Lucy, et elle dut attendre deux jours avant de comprendre les pensées de Cormac.

18 décembre 1992

Le feu crépitait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, lorsqu'une énième dispute éclata entre Lucy et Aliénor. Résultat : la tension était encore grande entre les deux soeurs Beckett, se foudroyant du regard. Lucy s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre lui disant de venir dans le dortoir numéro 324, correspondant à un dortoir de troisième année. Elle demanda d'abord à Fred et George s'ils savaient qui dormait dans ce dortoir, et après une réponse de leur part elle se dirigea vers le dortoir appartenant donc à trois garçons, dont Cormac McLaggen. " _**Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?**_ " pensa Lucy. Celle-ci ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en chemin vers ce dortoir en question : était-elle prête à faire confiance à quelqu'un ? À être ami avec quelqu'un ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pourtant, ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la solitude se faisait de plus en plus présente, et elle sentait que son coeur souffrait chaque jour un peu de plus de cela. Voir les autres rire, s'amuser, faire des farces, alors qu'elle déprimait chaque jour à Poudlard. Mais seule une personne le remarqua, et elle se dirigea vers lui en ce moment même.

De son côté, Cormac lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi envers cette pauvre petite fille seule. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle était différente, tout comme lui. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que tout le monde parlait derrière elle, tout comme lui, et peut-être parce qu'elle avait un caractère de merde, tout comme lui.

Il entendit deux coups secs sur sa porte, et laissa entrer Lucy. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et il tendit à Lucy un paquet. D'abord surprise, elle ne le prit pas, mais au bout de quelques secondes d'affrontement contre son for intérieur, elle décida de le prendre et de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, elle vit un collier en argent avec une bague comme pendentif. Au milieu de la bague se trouvait une petite perle n'ayant aucune couleur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle toucha la bague, celle-ci devint verte.

\- **C'est une bague d'émotion. J'en ai également une autour de mon cou. **

Cormac enleva le collier qu'il portait et montra à Lucy sa bague, qui était également verte lorsque Cormac la toucha.

\- **Je ne comprends pas,** commença Lucy.  
\- **Cela veut dire que tu es heureuse.**  
**\- Je suis intriguée, plutôt.**  
**\- Montrer ses émotions ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, ou une personne naïve. Avoir des émotions fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain. Le vert est la couleur du bonheur, le bleu couleur de l'amour, le rose couleur de la tristesse, le rouge couleur de la colère, le marron couleur d'anxiété, le noir couleur de la peur et ..**  
**\- Ok**, coupa Lucy, j'ai compris. **Mais pourquoi ce cadeau, pourquoi je voudrais te partager mes émotions ? On ne se connait même pas. **  
**\- Tu es têtue, antipathique, tu évites ce qu'on appelle les " hommes ", tu es aussi sarcastique que drôle. En soi tu es mon moi au féminin.**

Lucy rigola et regarda Cormac de plus près, elle ne le connaissait peu sauf selon certaines rumeurs mauvaises à son sujet. Mais ses rumeurs ne l'avaient jamais réellement dérangée, car le plus souvent, elle était d'accord avec les gestes ou paroles de Cormac. Elle sourit de plus belle, tout en regardant sa bague. " _**Quel cadeau ridicule**_ " pensa-t-elle.

\- **Cette bague t'aidera à savoir ce que tu ressens, mais en la mettant autour de ton cou, tu seras la seule à savoir. Tout comme moi en les mettant autour du mien. Ainsi, si tu veux savoir mes émotions, il suffira de regarder mon cou, de même pour moi., et si cette bague peut te permettre d'avoir confiance en moi, te prouver que le monde n'est pas aussi noir que tu le penses lorsqu'on prend la peine de vivre chaque moment. Je suis prêt à exposer mes émotions à une inconnue, et toi ?**  
**\- Alors nous serons faibles ensemble. **

C'est dans un sourire et une peur qu'une amitié commença. L'un voulant aider une fille lui ressemblant, qui est rejetée. L'une, apprenant à vivre d'autres émotions qu'est la tristesse envers ce personnage que tout le monde déteste. Cette bague permit à Lucy de renforcer son masque, de ne laisser rien paraitre. Rien ? Non, pas à Cormac. Depuis ce jour, seul Cormac a la clef et le savoir des pensées et des émotions de Lucy Beckett. Il est le seul en qui Lucy donna sa confiance.

Les rumeurs disent qu'encore aujourd'hui, on peut apercevoir ses bagues autour de leurs cou ...

Ahah j'avoue j'ai " une bague émotion " façon moldu à ma main d'ou l'idée x). Mais voila je voulais montrer par ce cadeau ridicule, que Lucy ne contrôle pas ses émotions, et qu'elle en a une peur bleue. Seul Cormac arrivera via ce cadeau à faire rire Lucy qui ne riait plus depuis pas mal de temps, et lui seul connait les émotions de celle-ci.


	18. OS 3 : Cours particulier et relation bas

Clairière de Wigtown- Écosse -

Juillet 1993

\- **Concentre-toi !**  
**\- Je ne fais que ça ! **

Un combat des plus ardents se déroulait dans une des clairières de la ville de Wigtown. Un combat entre un professeur et son élève, entre Remus et Lucy. Ce dernier avait acquis une patience depuis sa très jeune enfance. Mais là, il devait s'avouer vaincu par le caractère de la dernière des Beckett. Malgré ses treize ans, elle avait un caractère de loup, selon les dires de Remus. Insupportable, têtue, impatiente, lunatique, sensible, impulsive, colérique. N'arrivant pas à gérer encore toutes ses émotions dues à son jeune âge, les cours que lui donnait Remus n'étaient que peu fructueux. Il avait promis à Albus de continuer d'aider Lucy à maitriser ses transformations, mais celle-ci n'était pas motivée.

\- **Il fait beau, chaud, j'en ai assez de travailler**, se plaignait-elle.  
\- **Tu t'es transformé devant ta soeur, car elle t'avait pris une de tes affaires. Alors, au boulot, jeune fille.**  
**\- C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, bouda Lucy. **

Malgré tous les défauts de la miss Beckett, Remus appréciait énormément Lucy. Ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa dernière phrase. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'avait que treize ans, et que son pouvoir n'était pas aussi grand que son dernier élève : Harry Potter.

\- **Tu t'es entrainée avec ta soeur comme je te l'ai demandé ?**  
**\- Non**, dit-elle, tout en hochant les épaules.  
\- **Pourquoi ? Tu te mets souvent en colère quand ce sujet arrive, cela t'aidera à contrôler ...**  
**\- Arrêtez**, coupa Lucy. **Ma soeur n'existe plus pour moi.**  
**\- Vous étiez proches avant, non ?**  
**\- Oui...**  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

Sa relation avec sa soeur était un sujet sensible pour la jeune fille. Même à Cormac, elle en parlait peu. « _**À quoi bon**_ », se disait-elle. Lucy savait que c'était tout autant de la faute de sa soeur que de la sienne si leur relation s'était dégradée. Chacune avait ses tors dans cette histoire. Lucy en voulait à sa soeur pour ses promesses non tenues. Mais aussi, pour l'avoir laissée seule pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard, profitant de chaque instant, laissant Lucy sombrer dans les ténèbres de la solitude de plus en plus pesante.

Lucy se souvenait très bien du départ de sa soeur pour Poudlard, attendant chaque jour une lettre qui n'arriva jamais. Chaque soir, en rentrant des cours, elle se mettait à la fenêtre de sa chambre et attendait une lettre. Les deux premières semaines, elle en reçut presque dix. Les deux autres semaines plus tard, plus que cinq. Et au fur et à mesure des jours, le nombre de lettres diminua, ainsi que le sourire de Lucy. Deux mois et demi passèrent et Lucy ne reçut plus de lettres de sa soeur. Elle n'avait des nouvelles d'Aliénor que grâce à ses parents qui eux en recevaient. Bien sûr, dans l'esprit d'Aliénor, elle ne faisait rien de mal, ne pensant pas dans quel état était sa soeur lors de son absence. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Lucy avait appris à mettre une carapace autour d'elle, avait appris ce que « solitude » voulait dire ainsi qu'« abandon » d'une personne qu'elle aimait. Ainsi, elle s'était tue. Sans jamais rien dire à personne. Aliénor fut donc plus qu'étonnée de voir lors de son retour de Poudlard une soeur distante avec elle. Ce fut la première brisure entre les soeurs. Lucy n'avait jamais pardonné ni oublié. Essayant de temps en temps de renouer le contact, ce fut généralement un échec dû à une peur. Une peur que tout recommence, une peur d'être à nouveau abandonnée. Chose qui se reproduisit à chaque départ d'Aliénor, un nouveau couteau dans le coeur de la petite fille.

Quant à Aliénor, elle était plus que ravie de ses cours à Poudlard, et elle n'avait pas conscience de la gravité de sa distance. Si elle écrivait de moins en moins, ce n'était pas dû à une méchanceté quelconque ou une vengeance. Mais par simple oubli. Trop préoccupée par ses cours, les farces qu'elle faisait avec ses meilleurs amis, les devoirs. Sa vie moldue n'était que trop loin pour penser à la recontacter que plus souvent.

_Une soeur aimant la magie. Une soeur détestant la magie. _

Lucy en voulait également à la magie tout entière. Nombreuses furent les fois où elle s'était dit qu'elle aimerait être normale, comme ses parents. Mais non, le destin avait voulu que sa soeur et elle soient sorcières. Au lieu de les rapprocher, ce fut le contraire. Lucy devait être l'une des rares élèves à préférer le monde moldu à celui des sorciers, à avoir hâte de quitter Poudlard pour retrouver sa chambre, son monde, son antre à elle.

De plus, elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais lorsqu'elle n'était qu'en première année, elle avait déjà presque franchi les limites entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. En effet, sa haine était si grande pour la magie qu'un soir, elle s'introduisit dans la réserve pour aller chercher des livres de magie noire. Bien sûr, de son jeune âge, elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses actes. Mais la petite fille ne voulait qu'une seule chose : retrouver sa soeur, et pour cela, elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution, celle de priver de pouvoir sa soeur et elle. Elle pensait que cela suffirait pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle en compagnie d'Aliénor. Une bonne heure plus tard, elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait, mais son expérience ainsi que son pouvoir étant trop faibles, elle abandonna son projet. La potion demandait beaucoup de choses qui lui étaient inconnues, mais surtout, elle demandait un coeur humain. Lucy s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Poudlard avait ce genre de livre dans la réserve. Pour elle, cela incitait beaucoup trop les élèves à exercer la magie noire. Néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle était contente de voir un autre aspect de la magie. Un aspect qui correspondait à son état d'esprit si noir.

\- L**ucy, tu as une capacité, un pouvoir que j'ignore. Même qu'Albus ignore. Il faut t'entrainer pour te transformer que quand tu le souhaites.**  
**\- C'est un comble, c'est un loup-garou qui me dit cela**, murmura-t-elle.  
\- **Tu n'es pas réellement un animagus, tu n'es pas non plus un loup-garou**, continua-t-il.  
\- **Traitez-moi de monstre, tant que vous y êtes !**  
**\- Lucy, j'ai des amis qui sont des animagus. Enfin, c'est une longue histoire. Pour cela, il a fallu beaucoup de pratique, beaucoup de maitrise et des sorts compliqués. Je ne connais personne qui soit animagus depuis sa naissance, car c'est un apprentissage complexe.**  
**\- Peut-être qu'une personne dans ma famille l'était, cela s'appelle les gènes, professeur.**  
**\- Cela n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Lucy.**  
**\- Je suis une personne normale ! **

Une des faiblesses de la jeune Lucy Beckett était sa « non-normalité ». Dû à cela, ses parents n'apprirent pour sa condition que depuis un mois. Albus Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'ils l'apprennent, vu que Remus allait venir lui donner des cours particuliers. Lucy ne voulait parler à personne de sa condition. En effet, au fond d'elle, elle niait tout cela. Avouer qu'elle pouvait se transformer en loup, c'était comme crier haut et fort qu'elle était différente, qu'elle était une sorcière. Bien sûr, à son retour de Poudlard, elle eut le droit à des cris, des hurlements, des punitions de ses parents pour avoir caché ce lourd secret. Mais ce qui pouvait rassurer cette dernière, c'est que sa soeur eut le droit à la même scène, étant au courant du secret de sa soeur, depuis presque trois ans. Mais le pire, c'est quand ils apprirent que Luinil, la mère de Nixie Beckett, était au courant depuis bien des années auparavant. Luinil avait tout de suite remarqué une différence chez Lucy au moment ou elle était venue au monde : une petite tache se trouvant sur son poignet représentant une demi-lune. Le pourquoi du comment ? La grand-mère avait préféré se taire, en disant simplement qu'elle l'avait lu dans un livre. Ainsi, les deux premières semaines de juillet furent compliquées pour la famille Beckett au niveau de la confiance, mais petit à petit, chacun oublia, voulant passer à autre chose.

Lucy et Remus s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard, lorsqu'Aliénor, âgée de quinze ans arriva vers eux.

\- **Bonjour, Remus ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, je suis encore choquée de votre démission, vous allez nous manquer..**  
**\- Bonjour Aliénor**, lui sourit-il.  
\- **Les parents m'envoient pour vous inviter à diner ce soir, quand vous aurez mis une laisse à ma soeur, bien entendu. **

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Lucy, qui fut réprimandée par un regard noir de son professeur. Remus accepta volontiers.

\- **Reprenons**, se tourna Remus vers Lucy une fois qu'Aliénor fut partie.  
\- **Je n'en ai plus envie ...**  
**\- Aliénor est quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais elle est parfois maladroite dans ses propos. Oublie ce qu'elle a dit. Sers-toi au contraire de ce que tu ressens pour te transformer. Respire, inspire. Plonge en toi, en ce que tu ressens et trouves le moyen de te transformer et d'utiliser une autre émotion pour t'empêcher de le faire. **

Le diner chez les Beckett se passa tranquillement. À chaque fois que Remus venait aider Lucy, ses parents n'avaient qu'une envie : avoir des réponses au changement de leurs filles. Était-ce normal ? Pourquoi elle et pas Aliénor ? Était-ce dangereux ? Malheureusement, Remus n'avait aucune réponse, mais leur jura d'en découvrir un peu plus là-dessus.

Seule Aliénor ne cherchait pas à avoir des réponses à ce mystère. En effet, il y a deux ans de cela, lors d'un séjour chez sa grand-mère, elle découvrit une vérité qui la rongea petit à petit. Une vérité qu'elle n'avait pas osé avouer, et encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait découvert dans une armoire des lettres entre sa grand-mère et son grand-père maternel. Ce dernier était supposé être mort lorsqu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Ainsi, ce fut par un cri étouffé qu'Aliénor paniqua. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus peur, ce fut le mot « sinistros » employé pour parler de la condition de Lucy. La jeune Aliénor perdit toute envie d'aider sa soeur dans sa maitrise de sa transformation; elle ne savait que très peu de choses sur le sinistros, mais généralement, cela n'était pas de très bon augure. L'ainée des Beckett apprit également que son grand-père est un loup-garou, ou fut un loup-garou ? Elle ne savait pas s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, elle pensait que oui, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. La condition de son grand-père permit à la jeune fille de faire le lien avec les changements en loup de sa soeur. Toutefois, malgré son courage de Gryffondor, Aliénor avait peur de toutes ces vérités, toutes ces questions du pourquoi et du comment, alors se taire fut pour elle la meilleure solution.

À la fin du repas, Aliénor et Remus firent la vaisselle, tandis que les parents Beckett rangèrent la table. C'est en voulant aider sa soeur et son professeur à nettoyer les assiettes que Lucy surprit une conversation qui la bouleversa.

\- **Avec ma soeur, c'est compliqué professeur**, commença Aliénor.  
\- **Je le sais bien, mais ton aide lui ferait du bien. Ce n'est pas prudent qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer ses transformations.**  
**\- Avant, comment elle faisait ?** Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.  
\- **Les tourments d'une jeune enfant de cinq ans ou de huit ans ne sont plus les mêmes à treize ans. Surtout pas à l'adolescence. Les émotions prennent le contrôle de ton être, et tu as une immaturité qui t'empêche de gérer cela. Les émotions sont la faiblesse de ta soeur concernant ses transformations.**  
**\- Croyez-moi, ma soeur ne ressent rien. C'est un monstre, autant dans ses transformations que dans ses sentiments. Ce n'est plus mon problème. Elle ne devrait même pas se transformer, on devrait lui enlever ce pouvoir. C'est trop dangereux pour une personne comme elle. **

« _**C'est un monstre**_ », «_** c'est un monstre **_». Lucy se répéta sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête, et ce fut avec horreur qu'elle quitta la maison familiale en courant.  
C'est ainsi que Lucy décida d'utiliser la souffrance pour se transformer, ainsi que la colère accompagnée d'une grande solitude pour rester humaine. C'est alors qu'en cette soirée, elle se transforma en hurlant de souffrance. Un cri qui sera au fur et à mesure des années de plus en plus rare, mais lorsque celui-ci atteint le ciel, il n'en est plus que douleur. À partir de ce jour, Lucy, ayant construit une carapace, en construit une encore plus grande et impénétrable. Si Aliénor pensait qu'elle ne ressentait rien, alors elle allait se comporter ainsi.

Néanmoins, si Lucy était restée jusqu'au bout à écouter la discussion, elle aurait appris une chose : la peur de sa soeur.

\- **Tu ne penses pas cela**, continua Remus.  
\- **Bien sûr que non**, soupira Aliénor. **D'accord, parfois je suis jalouse, j'aimerais avoir ce pouvoir. Mais j'ai peur pour elle. Lucy est lunatique, susceptible, et sensible au fond d'elle .. Ce pouvoir va la détruire. **  
**\- Tu as l'air sûr de toi ?** S'étonna Remus.  
\- **Croyez-moi, ce pouvoir va mettre sa vie en danger. C'est ma soeur, et quoiqu'il arrive, je l'aime. Malgré nos disputes. Je ne veux que la protéger. J'ai eu divination lors de ma troisième année, et Trelawney a prononcé le mot " sinistros " pour parler de moi ou de Lucy. C'est évident que c'est Lucy ! **  
**\- Elle l'a employé aussi cette année pour ... Un ami, et les malheurs prédits le concernant ne sont pas arrivés. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta soeur. J'ai beau respecter Sybille, elle n'est pas très douée concernant les prémonitions.**  
**\- Elle a prédit la mort du lapin de Lavande, cela s'est réalisé .. **

Remus rigola, ce qui surprit fortement Aliénor. Peu de temps après, il reprit son sérieux.

\- **Lucy a la protection de Rogue et la mienne. Ta soeur ne risque rien. Elle a même celle de Dumbledore qui la surveille de près. **  
**\- Vous avez sans doute raison ... **

Remus sourit, fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre Aliénor, du moins pour ce soir. Il fut cependant étonné de la réaction d'Aliénor, se demandant au fond de lui ce qu'elle savait réellement ...  
Le soir même, lorsqu'il fut rentré, il entama ses recherches concernant les animagus et les loups-garous.


	19. OS 4 : Un amour dans une lune

**Rappel** :  
\- il est nécessaire d'avoir lu le chapitre 20, en effet une partie de ce chapitre vous raconte leurs premières rencontre en mars 1953  
\- Edward et Luinil sont en 6e année lors de l'année 1953, la meilleure amie de Luinil n'est qu'autre qu'Eileen Prince la mère de Severus Rogue celle-ci est également en 6e année à Poudlard. Tous sont à Serpentard  
\- les parents de Luinil sont des moldus.

**Vendredi 18 avril 1953**

Bientôt un mois était passé depuis la rencontre de deux âmes à Poudlard : Edward Dawson et Luinil Clarks. Tous deux en sixième année, Edward n'avait jamais prêté attention à sa camarade de classe. Il était plus du genre à être solitaire, tout en étant populaire. Il aimait la compagnie de ses amis autant qu'il la détestait. Les professeurs l'exaspéraient au plus au moins, autant que lui les exaspérait. Néanmoins, une fille était en train de le changer, sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Mais cette fille n'était pas n'importe quelle fille : Luinil, préfète des Serpentard, meilleure élève de la classe. En soi, tout le contraire de lui, mais surtout « sang de bourbe » aux yeux de sa maison, et aussi de sa famille. La plupart des amis de Edward essayaient d'éviter cette fille et, la famille de ce dernier descendant d'une lignée pure, s'ils apprenaient ce rapprochement, Edward serait probablement déshérité.

Ainsi, c'est toujours d'un air arrogant et fier qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il l'aperçut en compagnie d'Emmett et Eileen Prince. Son coeur se serra en voyant l'abruti, mais sourit en voyant Eileen, bien qu'il soit tombé fou amoureux de Luinil, et qu'il était persuadé que c'était réciproque. Cette dernière pouvait prendre ses distances tout en refusant les avances d'Edward, tout comme elle pouvait y répondre. Cela avait tendance à l'agacer, et il pensait que c'était à cause d'Emmett. Intuition plus que grande. Sans qu'il le sache, Emmett Horner était lui aussi un Serpentard de sang pur, et comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Celui-ci se tenait en un seul mot : Luinil. Sa beauté en avait fait parler plus d'un, autant que son sang. Néanmoins, Emmett pouvait autant admirer la beauté de cette dernière avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient parfaitement sur ses épaules, il détestait au plus haut point Edward. Histoire de famille ennemie qui se répétait de génération en génération. Voir les veines sortir de son front l'amusait plus que tout. Il avait prétexté de l'aide en cours de potion pour pouvoir être avec elle. Ainsi, il faisait tout pour énerver Edward. Mais son plan réunissait aussi l'échec de leur relation amoureuse, et de ce fait, il avait prévenu Luinil de quelque chose d'important plusieurs jours après leur rencontre :

\- **Merci pour ce cours de potion, tu es intelligente pour quelqu'un de ton rang.**  
**\- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment...**  
**\- Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui dirai ce genre de propos**. Mentit Emmett. Mais beaucoup de Serpentard le pensent.  
\- **Où veux-tu en venir ?** Grogna Luinil.  
\- **Edward Dawson.**

Les poings serrés, Luinil dut se retenir pour ne pas mettre une gifle à cet individu qui croyait savoir tout sur tout le monde. Tout le monde savait très bien que les deux familles ne pouvaient s'apprécier, autant que les deux garçons qui se disputaient à chaque occasion qui leur était présentée : cours, duel, et même au Quidditch, bien qu'ils soient dans la même équipe.

\- **Arrête, Horner, cela ne marchera pas avec moi. Pour le peu que je sache d'Edward, il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentard ni comme toi. Il n'est pas comme les autres à juger les gens par leur sang, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un devoir de sortilège à finir. **  
**\- Oh, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais sa famille, ça, c'est autre chose**, dit-il en haussant les épaules tout en rattrapant Luinil. **Enfin, moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien... Je n'aimerais pas voir ce pauvre Edward que j'apprécie tant...**  
**\- C'est faux, tu ne l'aimes pas,** coupa Luinil.  
\- **Je n'aimerais pas le voir se faire exclure de sa famille, déshériter...**  
**\- Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda Luinil en croisant les bras.  
\- **Cela est simple à comprendre pourtant, imagine si sa famille apprend que leur fils ainé flirte avec une fille de ton sang. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieront.**  
**\- Je veux bien te donner un coup de main au niveau des cours, pour le reste, cela ne te regarde en rien.**

Luinil regarda de haut en bas ce jeune individu et retourna très rapidement dans son dortoir. Même si elle ne pouvait réellement apprécier Emmett, elle devait avouer qu'il avait absolument raison. « Cela n'est pas sérieux, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il vraiment à moi ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Jamais il ne pourra tomber amoureux de moi, c'est interdit. » Pensa-t-elle. Alors les jours d'après, elle fit tout son possible pour éviter de croiser Edward. Mais malheureusement, étant dans la même maison, c'était assez compliqué. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle sentait son long regard sur elle, ou entendait des petites paroles si adorables à son égard, c'était difficile pour elle de ne pas y répondre. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il arriva dans la bibliothèque, elle fit mine de ne pas le voir, même lorsqu'il poussa la chaise à sa droite pour s'asseoir.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dawson ?** Cracha à moitié Emmett.  
\- **Les garçons, ne commencez pas**, dit Eileen.  
\- **Je suis juste venu voir les filles**, sourit sarcastiquement Edward, **alors si l'envie te dit de dégager, cela m'arrangerait. Retourne faire joujou avec ta main droite.**  
**\- Retourne avec ta famille si conservatrice qui déteste les gens nés de parents moldus !**  
**\- La tienne est mieux peut-être ?** Rigola faussement Edward.

Dans un grognement, Luinil regarda froidement les deux garçons et s'en alla sans se retourner, Eileen resta à la table où les deux garçons continuèrent à se disputer sans avoir remarqué l'absence de la préfète Serpentard. Elle les regarda chacun à son tour, se demandant combien de temps ils allaient prendre. Finalement, sans grande surprise, elle constata que c'était bien Edward qui se rendit compte que sa bien-aimée était partie. Dans un roulement des yeux, Eileen lui conseilla d'aller voir dans le parc. Edward la remercia et, dans un regard glacial envers son ennemi, il partit en courant de la bibliothèque en attirant les fureurs de la gérante de ce lieu culturel.

Il arriva près du lac noir au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, et dans un long soupir de soulagement, en la voyant, il se dirigea vers elle. Luinil avait attaché ses cheveux pour former un joli chignon qu'elle avait fait tenir grâce à un de ses crayons de bois. Elle avait l'air perdue à regarder le lac briller par la lune qui commençait à faire son apparition. Demain serait la pleine lune, et elle se demanda encore comment elle allait faire pour se contenir, pour essayer de rester elle-même pendant ce moment, c'était d'un compliqué... À chaque fois, elle ne se contrôlait pas, et heureusement que son ami était là pour l'attacher dans une petite grotte se situant dans la forêt interdite. Bien entendu, les filles l'avaient amélioré à l'aide de la magie. Luinil pensa qu'elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur cette petite fille sur le chemin de traverse en première année. Sa transformation en loup-garou s'était faite bien après, lorsqu'elle était en troisième année, et à ce moment-là, Luinil comprit l'importance d'Eileen dans sa vie, et ce lien particulier qui les unissait. Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Edward. Cette dernière ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou non de le voir. Mais elle lui sourit poliment tandis que son coeur commença à battre plus rapidement avec un pouls s'accélérant de secondes en secondes, juste en le regardant.

\- **Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.**  
**\- Je sais**, murmura Luinil. **Seulement, cela me rappelle juste...** Luinil se stoppa net dans sa phrase, en le voyant froncer les sourcils, elle essaya de sourire, mais cela lui sembla ridicule et faux. **Laisse tomber**, continua-t-elle.  
\- **Ma famille n'aime pas les personnes comme toi, c'est vrai,** commença Edward qui comprit le mal de la jeune fille. **Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne l'ai jamais été en fait. Pendant une grande partie de mon enfance, c'est ma tante qui s'occupa de moi. Elle a été plus une mère que la mienne pour dire vrai. Elle s'appelait Susan, et mon éducation, ce que je suis, ce que je pense, mes valeurs et convictions, enfin c'est grâce à elle que je suis comme ça. Je m'en fous de ce que mes parents peuvent penser, je tiens sincèrement à toi.**

À ce moment-là, Luinil tourna la tête vers Edward, et pour la première fois, elle eut ce regard. Ce regard si beau, si confiant et rassurant pour Edward, qui, maintenant, ne doutait plus que la jeune fille ressentait également la même chose à son égard. Un coup de foudre tardif, c'est ce que disait Edward sur leur relation. Ils avaient vite appris à se connaitre, et à vrai dire, surtout Edward, qui faisait plus attention à elle. Quant à Luinil, elle savait déjà qui il était, mais n'écoutant que les rumeurs, elle n'avait également pas fait attention à ce jeune garçon qui cachait bien des choses sous ce masque. Selon Eileen, c'était son côté mauvais garçon qui pouvait lui plaire, petite fille parfaite tombant amoureuse d'un garçon si différent d'elle. À cela, Luinil rigola, mais c'était un fait. Ils étaient différents, mais surtout il était tellement différent des autres : charismatique, charmeur, ténébreux, manipulateur, séduisant. C'était ce qu'il était au premier abord, mais plus elle passait du temps avec lui, même cinq minutes, plus elle comprit qu'il était tout aussi attentionné qu'adorable. Un Serpentard qu'il n'était que par sa grande ambition, mais qui avait un coeur en or. Un coeur qui faisait battre celui de la jeune Serpentard, qui tomba rapidement sous son charme. Au début, ce n'était que des sourires banals, puis ceux-ci se sont transformés en petits mots chaque jour. Une fois, Edward se mit même à côté d'elle en cours, et une autre fois, il lui offrit une fleur. Petit à petit, Luinil comprit qu'elle était devenue dépendante de toutes ces intentions envers elle, et son ventre se compressa à chaque regard, chaque tendresse, chaque sourire de son bien-aimé.

\- **Tu es bien pensive**, continua Edward. **Je t'ai dit la vérité, je t'assure.**  
**\- Je sais, je connais beaucoup de tes défauts, et l'hypocrisie, le mensonge n'en font pas partie.**  
**\- Je vois que mademoiselle m'observe.**  
**\- Arrête tes bêtises,** rigola cette dernière.  
\- **Tu tiens à moi, avoue-le.**  
**\- Non,** dit-elle, en essayant de garder son sérieux.  
\- **Non !?** S'étonna Edward, qui en fut presque vexé.  
\- **Je ne te le dirai pas**, lui sourit Luinil.  
\- **Mais tu le penses ?** s'inquiéta Edward, qui voyait son visage devenir rouge, et son coeur se serrer.  
\- **Peut-être... **

Luinil ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête d'Edward se décomposer. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait réellement son masque s'enlever, qu'elle voyait pour une fois que quelque chose le touchait. Dans un sourire, elle se leva. Dans un sourire d'amoureuse, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, et s'en alla, laissant le pauvre Serpentard assis dans l'herbe, complètement perdu.

**Dimanche 20 avril 1953**

Un réveil des plus étranges était en train de se faire dans la forêt interdite . Un réveil étrange, mais tellement agréable. La veille au soir, Edward s'était transformé en loup-garou comme à son habitude, tout seul dans la forêt interdite. Étrangement, cette nuit-là, les chaines qu'Eileen Prince avait mises autour des poignets et chevilles de Luinil n'avaient également pas suffi, malgré le sort puissant qui les retenait. Des âmes soeurs voulant à tout prix se rencontrer sous une autre forme, leur vraie forme, leur vrai visage, pour un véritable amour. Un simple regard avait suffi à nos deux protagonistes pour se reconnaitre.

Edward Dawson se réveilla le premier, pensant au début avoir rêvé, il lui avait juste fallu tourner la tête vers la personne dormant à côté de lui pour savoir que non, c'était bien réel.

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Luinil de se réveiller et d'avoir la même réaction qu'Edward, rêve ou réalité ? Ce dernier s'assit par terre entre deux tas de feuilles que le printemps avait laissés. Réalisant tous deux qu'ils étaient complètement nus, la gêne envahit Luinil qui courrut se cacher derrière un arbre, créant au passage un fou rire d'Edward qui était encore plus ébahi de la beauté de la jeune fille. Luinil fut rassurée en voyant qu'ils étaient devant la grotte ou normalement elle aurait dû passer la nuit. Demandant gentiment à Edward de fermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit, elle y entra pour pouvoir s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, elle lança sa baguette vers Edward pour qu'il en fasse de même grâce à un sort.

\- **Tu es donc un loup-garou**, commença Luinil sur le chemin du retour.  
\- **Tout comme toi...**  
**\- Alors quand tu disais que tu ne mordais que pendant la pleine lune ..**  
**\- C'était vrai,** dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
\- **Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'était bizarre, mais ..**  
**\- Intense**, coupa Edward.

Luinil hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de ce Serpentard. Commençant déjà fortement à être amoureuse de ce dernier, ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avait intensifié la chose. À partir de ce moment-là, tous les deux comprirent qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler d'amour. Edward, voyant le château de loin, décida d'arrêter net la jeune fille dans sa marche. La regardant intensément dans les yeux, il mit chacune de ses mains sur les joues de Luinil, les caressant au passage. Luinil ferma les yeux, tandis qu'Edward posa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres.

**Vendredi 2 mai 1953**

Les jours suivants avaient été plus que magiques pour nos deux protagonistes, qui avaient décidé de cacher leur amour, excepté à leurs amis proches. Edward se rapprocha fortement d'Eileen, et Luinil d'un certain Benjamin, un sang-mêlé meilleur ami de son petit-ami. Ils avaient décidé de faire une sortie à quatre dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant d'un air agréable de début de mois mai. Au bout d'un moment, Edward, se sentant observé, sortit une excuse pour laisser les trois autres Serpentard. Benjamin fronça les sourcils, mais accepta le mensonge de son meilleur ami, après tout, il saurait la vérité peu après.

Edward entra dans la forêt interdite une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa petite-amie n'était plus dans les parages. Sans surprise, il remarqua que c'était Emmett qui les suivait et vu le grand sourire qu'il affichait, il comprit qu'il savait tout. Il mit sa main discrètement dans sa poche, prêt à sortir sa baguette magique si nécessaire.

\- Edward, Edward, Edward, tu me forces à faire quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche du concerné, Emmett sourit fièrement en voyant des veines sortir du front de son ennemi et ses poings se serrer.

\- **Je n'accepterai aucun de tes chantages, car je sais qu'il y en aura toujours, jusqu'à la fin.**  
**\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais tu ne veux pas finir déshérité, si ?** Dit-il en faisant la moue.  
\- **Si ma famille ne comprend pas, alors elle ne mérite plus de m'avoir comme fils. Mais tout ceci n'a pas d'importance, car tu vas te taire sur tout ça, tu ne diras rien sur ma relation avec Luinil.**  
**\- Oh vraiment ?** Rigola Emmett. **Tu vas finir sans sous, à n'avoir aucun pouvoir, à travailler dans un bureau délabré du ministère, personne ne se souciera de toi, personne ne verra qu'un pauvre petit être comme toi est présent, tu seras invisible si ta famille te renie et tu le sais.**  
**\- Je n'accepterai jamais ce destin.**  
**\- Alors tu devras accepter tout ce que je te dis, Dawson, sinon je te détruirai, ta petite copine et toi.**  
**\- Bien**, répondit méchamment Edward, mais surtout en mentant.

Emmett, pensant avoir gagné, se retourna, un large sourire sadique sur son visage. Cependant, c'était mal connaitre Edward qui, dans toute sa rage, sauta au cou de ce dernier. Il commença à la frapper encore et encore, dans les côtes, au visage, au ventre. Un coup de pied ici. Un coup de poing là. Tandis que son adversaire au sol gémissait de douleur. Son premier acte en tant que personne mauvaise. Son premier acte en tant que personne ambitieuse, prête à tout pour ne jamais finir dans un simple bureau. Bien entendu, à son réveil, Emmett ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son intuition lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec Edward. Ainsi, la famille Dawson fut mise au courant, Edward fut renié à jamais de la grande famille Sang-Pur. Il décida à la fin de l'année 1953 d'aller vivre chez son meilleur ami, sans avoir pris plusieurs centaines de galions à ses parents. Étonnamment, ce fut le meilleur été qu'il est passé en compagnie de ses amis, mais surtout de Luinil.

**Eté 1953**

Dans une clairière près de Londres se trouvaient deux amoureux transis de désir, la pleine lune s'affichait dans le ciel, mais grâce à une potion nouvellement trouvée, ils arrivaient à se contrôler empêchant la transformation. En réalité, toutes leurs attentions, tous les instincts féroces s'étaient transformés d'une rage de désir, voulant embrasser l'autre avec fougue. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ne se doutant pas qu'une vingtaine d'années plus tard, le pire remplacerait le meilleur. Que la plus grande peur d'Edward d'être insignifiant dans son métier se réaliserait, et qu'il ferait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Non, ne se doutant de rien, ils profitèrent de cet instant dans l'herbe chaude qu'avait laissée le soleil d'été. Un moment rien qu'à eux, qui serait gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire. Un moment où Luinil accepta pour la première fois d'aller plus loin, de se laisser aller, tous deux furent en symbiose. Edward allongea délicatement sa bien-aimée qui se laissa faire. Dans un geste tendre, dans un regard rassurant, il l'embrassa sur ses lèvres, dans la nuque, sur son ventre pour ensuite descendre petit à petit. Sa rougeur sur ses lèvres la rendait encore plus irrésistible à ses yeux, son petit sourire timide le faisait chavirer. Tandis que, doucement, ils passèrent tous deux à l'étape supérieure dans des soupirs de bonheur, des gémissements de plaisir, et des je t'aime à chaque mouvement, ils s'aimaient, et chacun venait de prouver à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait en cette nuit été.

Edward à ce moment-là se jura que jamais il ne voudrait la quitter, ce qu'il éprouvait était bien plus fort qu'un simple amour. Il le sentait, il le savait. C'était tout aussi réciproque du côté de Luinil, qui avait devant elle l'amour de sa vie, son âme soeur. Cela serait toujours lui. Cela serait toujours elle. Malgré le temps. Malgré le malheur. Malgré un abandon et une trahison. Quoiqu'ils en disent, quoiqu'ils en pensent, à partir cet été 1953, leurs destins furent scellés dans un amour sincère. D'un amour qui perdurait jusqu'à leur mort.

_Je t'aime pour le meilleur et pour le pire,_  
_Je t'aime même si tu es devenu mauvais,_  
_Je t'aime jusqu'à jamais._  
_Pardonne-moi._  
_Reviens-moi._


End file.
